La renaissance de Pemberley
by Ekaterin
Summary: L'histoire, basée sur le film de 2005, débute immédiatement après l'entretien d'Elizabeth Bennet avec son père, suite à la demande en mariage de Darcy. On y trouvera donc leurs fiançailles, puis leur mariage, puis... À vous de le découvrir !
1. Chapter 1 Les accordailles

**Les accordailles**

* * *

Elizabeth ne songea même pas à refermer la porte de la bibliothèque et se mit à courir dans le couloir sombre de la maison. Elle n'entendit pas la voix de son père, derrière elle, pas plus que les confidences que s'échangeaient Jane et sa mère dans le petit salon. Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose.

Il l'attendait. Là, dehors, il l'attendait. Et elle courait vers lui.

Elle ne s'arrêta que sur le perron arrière, en haut des marches qui donnaient sur la basse-cour. Mr Darcy, pour ce qui allait probablement devenir la plus grande demande en mariage dont la famille Bennet pourrait s'enorgueillir, était passé par la petite porte, dans la plus grande simplicité. Pas de grands attelages fringants, de redingote tirée à quatre épingles, pas même de chapeau à la main. Un regard, quelques paroles et un court entretien dans la bibliothèque avec Mr Bennet, alors que le jour était à peine levé, voilà à quoi se résumait la demande dont Elizabeth avait tant rêvé.

Les cheveux en bataille, la chemise entrouverte et la mine inquiète, Mr Darcy faisait les cent pas sous les fenêtres du petit salon, sans paraître se rendre compte des regards insistants de toutes les femmes de la maison qui ne le quittaient pas. Il n'avait pas fière allure, en cet instant précis, mais dès qu'il entendit Elizabeth arriver il s'immobilisa, leva les yeux vers elle, et son visage tout entier s'éclaira.

Elle dégringola les marches à la volée et se précipita vers lui. Elle se serait spontanément jetée à son cou si, au dernier instant, une sorte de timidité ne l'en avait empêchée, mêlée de l'envie de ne pas se donner en spectacle devant sa mère et ses sœurs. Elle s'arrêta donc brusquement dans son élan et se contenta de lui prendre les mains pour les serrer très fort.

_ Il est d'accord, il… Il nous donne son consentement, réussit-elle à dire d'une voix un peu rauque.

_ Bien.

Un léger sourire releva à peine le coin de sa bouche, et ses mains répondirent à l'étreinte d'Elizabeth en les serrant plus fort encore.

_ Bien…, répéta-t-il très doucement. Elizabeth, je…

La jeune fille irradiait de tout son être. Il était à elle ! Enfin ! Elle pourrait bientôt se laisser caresser par ce regard-là jour après jour, sans avoir besoin de mendier quelques secondes d'attention. Bien sûr, il leur faudrait d'abord être patients, car les préparatifs du mariage prendraient du temps, mais ensuite ils ne se quitteraient plus, quoiqu'en dise Lady Catherine… ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Mr Darcy jeta un rapide regard vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle se trouvaient Jane et Mrs Bennet, et Elizabeth, prenant brusquement conscience de leur manque d'intimité et de la curiosité indiscrète dont ils étaient l'objet, se raidit. Darcy reporta son attention sur elle, lui caressa les mains et les porta à ses lèvres.

_ Je ne saurais vous dire, commença-t-il doucement, à quel point cette nouvelle me remplit de bonheur. Hier encore, je pensais vous avoir perdue, et aujourd'hui tout semble enfin possible. Aujourd'hui…

_ Aujourd'hui, je suis à vous, acheva-t-elle doucement.

Il lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, celui-là, chaud et lumineux, un de ceux dont il l'avait gratifiée lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus à Pemberley, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Puis il reprit :

_ Malheureusement, il semble que ce ne soit ni le moment ni l'endroit pour vous dire tout ce que je voudrais vous dire.

Elizabeth rougit et se défendit aussitôt.

_ Je suis désolée, je sais que ma famille n'est pas ce que vous…

_ Non ! la coupa-t-il. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais… Je… je devrais simplement attendre un moment plus propice pour vous serrer dans mes bras, Elizabeth. Si vous m'y autorisiez, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, comme s'il excusait déjà sa franchise.

La jeune fille, peu habituée à de telles caresses verbales de la part du sombre Darcy, rougit à nouveau – de plaisir cette fois.

Il continua :

_ Je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. La situation me semble un peu délicate avec tout ce monde qui nous observe… Sachez seulement que je suis frustré que mes actes ne puissent rendre justice à ce que je ressens.

_ Croyez-moi, je suis toute aussi frustrée que vous, mais je suppose que ce ne sont là que les débuts de nos fiançailles et que nous devrons encore patienter plus longtemps que nous ne pourrons le supporter.

Elle lut dans son regard qu'il avait très bien compris à quoi elle faisait allusion. N'eut été la présence de sa mère et de ses sœurs, ou le fait qu'elle soit presque nue sous sa chemise de nuit et son manteau, elle aurait probablement laissé libre court à ses envies et se serait blottie contre lui. Elle était toutefois bien consciente qu'on ne lui permettrait pas la moindre intimité avec son tout récent fiancé avant qu'ils ne soient mariés.

_ En effet, ce n'est que le début, répondit-il doucement. Le jour se lève, nous ne sommes encore pas habillés et nous oublions que nous avons la journée devant nous. Permettez-moi de rentrer à Netherfield pour passer une tenue plus convenable. Je suis certain que votre père nous autorisera, Mr Bingley et moi-même, à venir vous chercher tout à l'heure pour… euh… une promenade, par exemple, votre sœur et vous. Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… d'acceptable.

_ Oh, que les convenances aillent donc au diable, pour une fois ! répliqua Elizabeth avec un mouvement d'humeur, avant d'ajouter en soupirant : Mais je suppose en effet que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable à faire pour le moment…

L'envie qu'elle avait de faire quelque chose de vraiment déraisonnable à cet instant précis dû transparaître au milieu de sa phrase, car ce fut au tour de Mr Darcy de rougir légèrement.

_ Ainsi, puis-je vous retrouver tout à l'heure, miss Elizabeth ?

_ Oui… Mais revenez-moi vite, ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

Une crainte soudaine de le voir s'éloigner l'avait fait crisper son étreinte sur ses mains et se rapprocher instinctivement de lui. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le peu d'intimité qu'ils avaient réussi à établir depuis leur rencontre de tantôt, à l'aube.

Mais Darcy la regarda longuement, puis il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_ Soyez sans crainte. Je n'appartiens plus qu'à vous, désormais.

Un frôlement contre son cou, léger comme une plume, fit courir un agréable frisson le long de son épaule et, l'espace d'une seconde, Elizabeth se demanda si cela avait été un baiser. Au vu de la douceur du dernier regard qu'il lui lança avant de s'éloigner, elle s'autorisa à penser que oui.

* * *

La date du mariage fut fixée pour le mois suivant, une semaine après celui de Jane et de Mr Bingley. On s'entendit sur le fait que les deux mariages seraient célébrés dans l'église de Meryton et qu'un vin d'honneur serait ensuite servi dans les jardins de Netherfield. D'ici-là, Mrs Bennet vengea sa déception de n'avoir pu organiser ni même assister au mariage de sa benjamine, Lydia, en prenant en charge – avec la meilleure volonté et beaucoup de confusion ! – le moindre détail ayant trait à celui de ses filles aînées. Avec une délectation difficilement camouflée, elle répandit la nouvelle dans tout le voisinage, et, sous prétexte de demander conseil à quelque amie, en profita aussi pour colporter nombre de détails sur le luxe des robes ou des attelages et la future richesse de ses filles.

La famille Bennet avait finalement offert à Mr Bingley la journée de chasse qui lui avait été promise depuis son arrivée dans le Hertfordshire, et l'avait invité à souper. Mr Bennet avait profité de l'occasion pour faire plus ample connaissance avec son futur gendre et en avait conclu que, décidément, il était un parti idéal pour Jane, étant de caractère aussi doux et facile qu'elle-même. Mrs Bennet, de son côté, s'était montrée ce jour-là toujours aussi incorrigiblement bavarde et prévenante. Elle n'avait cessé de questionner son invité sur la propriété de Netherfield et le nombre de réceptions que lui et Jane pourraient organiser ou auxquelles ils pourraient assister, tout en s'attardant longuement sur la félicité qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que sa fille ne s'en aille pas vive trop loin d'elle.

Quelques temps après cette mémorable journée, la famille Bennet était rassemblée autour de la table du petit-déjeuner lorsque Mr Bennet demanda :

_ Lizzie, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d'inviter Mr Darcy à souper ici, un soir, qu'en dites-vous ?

Elizabeth répondit aussitôt, un sourire qui lui dévorait la moitié du visage :

_ Oh oui, Papa, c'est une excellente idée ! Il sera absolument ravi, j'en suis certaine !

Son père lui jeta un coup d'œil appuyé qui lui fit comprendre que sa dernière phrase n'était pas indispensable pour le convaincre du bien-fondé d'une telle invitation. _Absolument ravi_ était un adjectif qui pouvait s'appliquer très facilement à Mr Bingley, mais qui, concernant Mr Darcy, prenait un fâcheux air d'ironie.

Mrs Bennet ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Mr Darcy ? Ici ?

_ Ce serait, je pense, de la plus grande courtoisie pour quelqu'un qui fera bientôt partie de notre famille, répondit tranquillement son mari.

_ Doux Jésus, mais que pourrais-je bien avoir à lui dire ? Dieu sait que ce n'est pas l'invité le plus agréable que nous pourrions espérer à notre table !

_ Rassurez-vous, ma chère, Mr Darcy a ici une fiancée toute dévouée qui se chargera certainement avec grand plaisir de vous soulager du fardeau de lui faire la conversation.

Lizzie étouffa un petit rire et jeta un regard complice à son père.

_ Que diriez-vous d'une promenade à cheval, Papa ? proposa-t-elle. Mr Darcy est un excellent cavalier, il aimera certainement découvrir les environs de Longbourn au grand air. Je pourrais vous accompagner, ainsi que Jane, si elle le souhaite.

Jane, de l'autre côté de la table, acquiesça aussitôt d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

_ Hé bien, ma petite fille, vous semblez oublier que mes vieux os ne sont plus aussi solides qu'avant et que je préfère d'ordinaire le confort d'une voiture à la selle d'un cheval. Mais soit, je pense que je peux bien faire cet effort pour votre fiancé. Je lui écrirai donc, cet après-midi.

De fait, Mr Bennet rédigea une courte et formelle invitation qui fut envoyée à Netherfield quelques heures plus tard, alors que Lizzie et Jane passaient aux mains des couturières pour un énième essayage de leurs robes.

Et jusqu'au soir, partout dans la maison, on entendit Mrs Bennet répéter inlassablement qu'il allait lui falloir trouver quelque chose de spirituel à dire à Mr Darcy, et passer en revue tous les sujets de conversation anodins qu'elle connaissait. Celui de la triste météo du Hertfordshire semblait revenir le plus souvent.

* * *

Lorsque Mr Darcy se présenta, quelques jours plus tard, ce fut Mr Bennet qui lui ouvrit solennellement la porte de la maison et l'invita à entrer. Le père d'Elizabeth semblait, ce jour-là, mettre un point d'honneur à respecter les convenances et la tradition. Mais surtout, c'était la première fois qu'il revoyait Mr Darcy depuis sa demande en mariage, et le jeune homme semblait être devenu pour lui un sujet de curiosité intéressant. En effet, il connaissait bien le caractère de sa fille : il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas choisi un homme qui ne soit pas à la hauteur de sa vivacité d'esprit et de sa personnalité – la demande de Mr Collins, et la force avec laquelle elle l'avait rejetée, lui en ayant donné la preuve. Mr Bennet en avait donc déduit que son futur gendre devait avoir des atouts bien cachés que seule sa fille semblait en mesure de discerner pour le moment, et qu'il se proposait lui-même de percer à jour.

_ Mr Bennet... Miss Elizabeth…, salua Mr Darcy.

Lizzie, derrière l'épaule de son père, s'avança vers lui et le jeune homme s'autorisa à porter sa main à ses lèvres, avec un demi-sourire qu'il n'adressa qu'à elle. Vinrent ensuite les autres femmes de la maison qu'il salua respectueusement, comme à son accoutumée. Mrs Bennet, pour une fois, se tint coite et se contenta d'un sourire embarrassé.

Peu après, Elizabeth aida son père à grimper sur son vieux cheval, puis enfourcha le sien avec légèreté, avant de rejoindre Mr Darcy et Jane qui les attendaient près de la grille du domaine. Ils partirent tous les quatre pour une randonnée équestre d'une heure ou deux à travers les prairies, sous un timide soleil automnal qui ne parvenait pas totalement à faire luire les couleurs des arbres.

_ Votre père semble être un homme très bon, commença Mr Darcy après un moment, alors qu'il chevauchait à la hauteur d'Elizabeth, Jane et Mr Bennet étant restés un peu en arrière.

_ Oui, je l'aime énormément, répondit la jeune fille.

_ Et lui aussi, cela se voit. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il me dévisage en se demandant ce que j'ai de plus que lui.

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

_ Je pense simplement qu'il se demande quel genre d'homme vous êtes…

_ Moi ? Pourquoi cela ?

_ Parce que je vous ai choisi.

Darcy ne répondit pas tout de suite. À cet endroit, le chemin s'était rétréci et il laissa Elizabeth passer devant. Puis il donna un léger coup à son cheval afin de revenir se placer à sa hauteur, avant de poursuivre avec un petit sourire :

_ Vos goûts en matière d'hommes seraient-ils donc si délicats, Lizzie ?

_ Hé bien, si mon père devait vous comparer aux autres partis qui auraient pu se présenter pour moi, oui, je suppose que je dois donner l'impression d'être difficile.

_ Ce n'est pas le point de vue de votre père que j'aurais aimé avoir, dit-il doucement.

Elizabeth eut un léger sourire et regarda au loin, droit devant elle. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

_ Nous ne parlons pas de fortune, Mr Darcy, et vous le savez fort bien. Sur un tel sujet, il n'était pas question pour moi de faire autre chose que suivre mon cœur, et mon cœur me disait jusque-là que les hommes sont trop imbus d'eux-mêmes et trop peu intéressants pour qu'ils méritent mon attention et, à plus forte raison, mon affection.

_ Vous en étiez donc si convaincue ?

_ Oui. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse votre connaissance.

_ Vous ne m'avez pourtant pas porté dans votre cœur et me l'avez fort bien fait comprendre, à une époque…

_ C'est vrai, je le reconnais. Je reconnais aussi que j'avais tort, pour ne pas dire que j'étais vraiment stupide, et Dieu merci le temps m'aura permis de rectifier mon opinion.

_ Alors peut-être auriez-vous pu, de la même façon, rectifier votre opinion sur d'autres hommes ?

_ Pour découvrir à quel point ils sont profiteurs, comme Mr Wickham, ou si obséquieusement serviles, comme Mr Collins ?

Elizabeth se mit à rire.

_ Mon Dieu, non ! Un siècle de plus n'aurait certainement pas changé la réponse que je lui ai faite !

_ Mr Collins ?

_ Oui…

Elle étouffa un nouveau rire, puis reprit :

_ C'est vrai, vous l'ignoriez... Mr Collins m'a fait une offre.

_ Seigneur ! s'exclama Darcy, franchement amusé. Wickham, et maintenant Collins ! Tous les hommes de ce comté seraient-ils inexorablement attirés par vous, Lizzie ?

_ Oh, je doute que Mr Collins ait pensé à qui que ce soit d'autre que Lady Catherine lorsqu'il a demandé ma main : il ne faisait, je pense, qu'obéir. C'est un comportement qui me répugne profondément, même si je dois reconnaître qu'il a tout de même eu la délicatesse de venir d'abord chercher épouse parmi ses cousines.

_ Je reconnais bien là votre caractère, fit Darcy. Toujours fidèle à vous-même et à vos opinions, en toute circonstance.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Ils chevauchèrent quelques minutes en silence, puis elle reprit doucement, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même :

_ Vous êtes justement le seul qui ne souhaite pas me voir changer, Mr Darcy. C'est peut-être là ce que je préfère en vous.

Sur le même ton, il lui répondit :

_ Elizabeth, soyez certain d'une chose : c'est précisément pour votre caractère, votre liberté d'esprit et votre impertinence que je vous aime. Ne changez jamais cela.

* * *

Ce soir-là, à table, Mrs Bennet se montra plus discrète qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle parvint à lancer quelques sujets de conversations innocents, auxquels Darcy répondit poliment, avec sa réserve habituelle, mais elle était clairement impressionnée par ce futur gendre – si bel homme, et surtout si riche ! – dont elle ne pouvait que constater, sans toutefois parvenir à la comprendre, l'attention qu'il portait à sa fille.

Elizabeth, de son côté, se détendit en constatant que sa famille, pour une fois, se tenait convenablement en présence d'un tel invité. Kitty était plus calme maintenant qu'elle ne subissait plus l'influence de Lydia, et Mary était… égale à elle-même. Jane se chargea d'arracher quelques sourires sincères à Mr Darcy et Lizzie surprit plus d'une fois le regard approbateur et affectueux que son père coulait vers elle. Mr Darcy semblait lui faire une excellente impression.

Après le souper, ils s'assirent tous au salon tandis que Mary se mettait au piano et que l'on servait le thé dans – Elizabeth ne manqua pas de le remarquer – le service en porcelaine fine réservé aux grandes occasions. Enfin, à la nuit tombée, Mr Darcy prit congé et Mr Bennet se proposa de le raccompagner jusqu'à l'écurie, où attendait son cheval. Darcy salua donc tout le monde, souhaita une bonne nuit à Elizabeth en portant tendrement sa main à ses lèvres, puis la porte de la maison se referma sur les deux hommes.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'écurie, faiblement éclairés par la lanterne que portait Mr Bennet, ce dernier profita de l'occasion qu'il s'était ménagé pour parler en privé avec Mr Darcy.

_ Je suis ravi, monsieur, de vous voir bientôt faire partie de cette famille, commença-t-il avec son flegme habituel.

_ Merci, monsieur. Je le suis aussi.

_ Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai été surpris de votre demande, lorsque nous nous sommes vus la dernière fois, mais je crois maintenant que je commence à comprendre. Je me réjouis pour vous et pour Elizabeth.

Darcy ne répondit pas, mais il sourit doucement dans la pénombre. Mr Bennet continua :

_ Il semble qu'il y ait maintenant au moins deux hommes sur cette terre qui sachent qui est réellement ma petite Lizzie…

_ Je prendrai soin d'elle, monsieur, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi.

_ Je vous fais entièrement confiance, en effet. Elle a été pour moi une source perpétuelle de surprise et de bonheur et je ne doute pas qu'il en serra de même pour vous.

_ C'est déjà le cas… monsieur.

Ce fut au tour de Mr Bennet de sourire. Darcy entra dans l'écurie et en ressortit un instant plus tard en tenant son cheval par la bride.

_ Elizabeth est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, monsieur. Croyez-moi, j'ai l'intention de chérir ce trésor autant qu'il me soit possible de le faire.

_ Et pour cela vous avez ma bénédiction et toute mon affection, mon cher fils.

Derrière la fenêtre de la salle à manger d'où elle les avait suivis du regard, Elizabeth vit les deux hommes se serrer longuement la main. Puis Darcy monta sur son cheval et disparut dans le noir.

* * *

Georgiana Darcy arriva à Netherfield la veille du mariage de Jane et Mr Bingley. Trop impatiente d'assister au mariage de son frère, la jeune fille avait obtenu de lui la permission de venir plus tôt, à condition d'être accompagnée de miss Hampton, sa gouvernante. Quant à Longbourn, on y vit l'arrivée de Mr et Mrs Gardiner, quelques jours auparavant, pour aider aux derniers préparatifs.

Elizabeth, trop occupée par le remue-ménage qui bouleversait la maison au complet, n'avait pas vu son fiancé depuis quelques jours. Jane, dans tous ses états, se tournait vers sa sœur cadette dès qu'une crise de larmes la submergeait, soit plusieurs fois par jour depuis plus d'une semaine. Lizzie laissait alors de côté ses propres inquiétudes pour rassurer sa sœur sur son futur rôle de femme mariée et sur le bonheur conjugal qui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, l'attendait à Netherfield.

_ Rends-toi compte, Jane, c'est une maison que tu connais, un pays qui est le tien ! Et puis Mère ne sera jamais bien loin. Et moi je suis là pour encore une semaine.

_ Et après, tu partiras et je ne te verrai plus que rarement…

_ Oh que non, tu le sais bien ! la contredit gentiment sa sœur. Nous nous verrons certainement aussi souvent que nous le désirerons. N'oublie jamais que nos futurs époux sont d'excellents amis qui passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, te rends-tu compte de la chance que nous avons ?

Jane séchait alors ses pleurs et retournait au remplissage de ses malles et à la confection de son trousseau qu'elle trouvait trop modeste en comparaison de ce qui l'attendait dans la grande demeure. Et Elizabeth de revenir à la charge.

_ Ce sont tes objets personnels, Jane, tes souvenirs. Aussi humbles soient-ils, tu en auras besoin pour te sentir vraiment chez toi, là-bas, surtout au début. Mr Bingley t'aime telle que tu es, et je pense qu'il se moque bien de savoir si tu as cousu toi-même tes chemises !

* * *

La dernière nuit ensemble dans leur chambre d'enfance fut assez nostalgique. Elles passèrent de longues heures à se rappeler des souvenirs qu'elles seules connaissaient et à parler de l'avenir qui les attendait et qui leur faisait si peur. En particulier ce mystère un peu effrayant que constituait l'intimité conjugale, sujet sur lequel leur mère, pourtant si bavarde, s'était trouvée pour une fois très pudique et à court de commentaires.

_ Il y a des choses que chaque jeune fille doit apprendre par elle-même, avait-elle conclu avant d'éviter définitivement le sujet.

Au petit matin, le soleil les trouva profondément endormies après avoir passé de si longues heures à se retourner sans trouver le sommeil. Pour Lizzie, le mariage de sa sœur était un avant-goût de ce que serait le sien, et les angoisses de Jane étaient aussi les siennes, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se montrer forte et la consoler.

_ Non, mais regardez-moi ces dormeuses ! s'écria Mrs Bennet en entrant dans la chambre à grands fracas. Allons, allons, mesdemoiselles, c'est un grand jour, aujourd'hui et il ne faut pas en perdre une seconde ! Jane, debout, ma fille, tout le monde vous attend…

« Tout le monde » se résumait en réalité aux deux domestiques dévolues à la préparation de sa toilette, et à un Mr Bennet qui cherchait par tous les moyens à échapper aux tâches que sa femme lui avait confiées et à se réfugier dans sa bibliothèque. Quant au reste de la maisonnée, il commençait tout juste à s'éveiller.

Pendant le déjeuner, Jane avait la gorge trop nouée pour avaler autre chose qu'un peu de thé et quelques petites bouchées de pain. Elle jetait de fréquents regards affolés à sa sœur, qui tentait par tous les moyens de la rassurer. Oui, tout était prêt, oui, ses gants en dentelle étaient bien dans l'ancienne boîte à chapeau, oui, la grosse malle était bien partie la veille pour Netherfield, non, on ne quitterait pas la maison avant onze heures, oui, Elizabeth serait dans la voiture qui mènerait la fiancée et ses parents à l'église…

De son côté, Lizzie se força à manger un peu afin de ne pas risquer de s'évanouir pendant le service, quoiqu'elle ait aussi peu d'appétit que Jane. Après le repas, elle courut au jardin couper les fleurs fraîches qui orneraient la tête de sa sœur, puis elle monta passer sa robe et, enfin, elle se mit à disposition de Jane pour terminer sa coiffure et s'assurer que tous les petits boutons de sa robe étaient correctement boutonnés.

Prêt à partir, Mr Bennet attendait patiemment que sa fille aînée descende de sa chambre pour la conduire jusqu'à la voiture. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il eut du mal à ne pas écarquiller les yeux. Jane était absolument ravissante. Ses beaux cheveux blonds, noués en tresses compliquées qui s'enroulaient autour de sa tête, étaient piqués de délicates petites fleurs, et la lourde robe blanche serrait sa poitrine dans un bustier de dentelle délicate avant de tomber en plis bien droits. Seuls ses yeux et son nez un peu rouges trahissaient l'émotion de la jeune fille et gâchaient un peu le tableau.

Derrière elle, Elizabeth portait une légère robe vert pâle, soulignée de quelques fleurs piquées elles aussi dans ses cheveux. Un peu tremblante, elle prit place à bord de la voiture qui devait emmener ses parents et la future mariée jusqu'à l'église. Mary et Kitty suivirent dans une autre voiture, louée pour l'occasion, en compagnie de Mr et Mrs Gardiner.

* * *

Il y avait du monde, sur le parvis de l'église. Mr Bingley était déjà à l'intérieur, en compagnie de sa sœur, mais Mr Darcy se trouvait devant la porte, ainsi que Georgiana, Mr et Mrs Lucas, et plusieurs autres connaissances.

Dès que la voiture s'arrêta, Mr Bennet sortit en premier pour aider sa fille à descendre. L'assemblée poussa des cris de ravissement en la voyant et Jane se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Un gamin fila à l'intérieur prévenir le futur marié et le reste de ses invités de l'arrivée de la fiancée. Puis Mr Darcy aida poliment Mrs Bennet à descendre à son tour et, enfin, il tendit la main à Elizabeth.

_ Vous êtes ravissante, lui souffla-t-il alors qu'elle posait le pied à terre.

Elle eut le temps de lui répondre par un grand sourire avant que Georgiana se précipite sur elle.

_ Miss Elizabeth ! Cela me fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir !

_ Oh, Georgiana ! Merci, c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi aussi. Mon Dieu, vous avez l'air de… tout simplement de pétiller !

Georgiana se mit à rougir de plaisir devant ce compliment inhabituel, puis elle coula un regard vers son frère, ne sachant si elle devait le considérer comme acceptable. Mais comme ce dernier souriait, elle se détendit.

_ C'est parce que j'ai très hâte, je crois ! reprit-elle avec son entrain habituel.

_ Ah oui ? Hâte de quoi ? demanda Lizzie d'un ton taquin.

_ Mais ! D'assister à votre mariage et à celui de mon frère, bien sûr ! Je crois que je serai encore plus énervée qu'aujourd'hui ! Rendez-vous compte, je vais bientôt avoir une sœur !

_ Précisément, les interrompit Darcy en voyant que sa cadette commençait à accaparer l'attention, et la bienséance voulant que l'on chérisse sa sœur, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'assister au mariage de la vôtre, Lizzie.

_ Vous avez parfaitement raison, répondit celle-ci. Laissez-moi juste un instant !

Elizabeth les quitta pour aller rejoindre sa sœur qui trépignait sur le parvis, entourée de ses parents et amis.

_ Oh, Lizzie, s'exclama Jane, je suis tellement nerveuse !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien se passer. Je suis certaine que dès que tu le verras, toutes tes craintes s'évanouiront.

_ Je souhaite que tu aies raison…

_ Laisse-moi t'embrasser, Jane. Quand tu sortiras de cette église, tu ne seras plus seulement ma sœur alors je veux en profiter une dernière fois.

Jane, dont les grands yeux bleus se noyaient à nouveau de larmes, lui ouvrit les bras et les deux sœurs s'étreignirent longuement. Puis Elizabeth, cachant mal son émotion, revint vers Mr Darcy qui l'attendait à l'entrée de l'église et prit son bras pour entrer. Elle le serra même si fort que son fiancé finit par déposer une main apaisante sur la sienne, avant de lui adresser un sourire encourageant.

* * *

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, les invités se retrouvèrent dans le grand salon de Netherfield, car, bien qu'il ne pleuve pas, le temps était trop frais pour pouvoir rester dehors longtemps. De longues tables étaient dressées contre les murs, chargées de petits-fours, fruits, vins et boissons fraîches de toutes sortes dont une dizaine de domestiques assuraient le service, et une des grandes portes-fenêtres donnant sur la terrasse était à demi ouverte pour permettre aux invités moins frileux de profiter des jardins s'ils le souhaitaient.

Assise sur un sofa, la nouvelle Mrs Bingley rayonnait. Toutes ses angoisses semblaient s'être dissipées et elle papillonnait de façon charmante, passant d'une conversation à une autre au hasard des personnes venues la féliciter. Debout derrière elle, son tout récent époux s'affairait à lui servir vins et autres pâtisseries, lorsqu'il ne tentait pas de caresser discrètement son épaule ou ses cheveux.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Elizabeth observait le tableau tout en écoutait d'une oreille distraite le plaisant babillage de Georgiana. Mr Darcy, quant à lui, se tenait un peu plus loin et semblait en grande conversation avec Mr Bennet et Mr Lucas.

_ Ce sera bientôt votre tour, Elizabeth, je suppose ?

Georgiana venait de s'absenter pour aller chercher une assiette de friandises et Elizabeth fut tirée de sa rêverie par la voix glaciale de Caroline Bingley.

_ Oui, et j'espère être alors aussi heureuse que Jane peut l'être en ce moment.

_ Comment ne le seriez-vous pas ? Avec le fiancé que vous êtes parvenue à envoûter, vous venez de vous assurer une place plus que confortable, à laquelle bien des jeunes filles de votre condition n'auraient même pas osé rêver. Une demoiselle correctement éduquée et consciente de son rang sait se tenir à sa place, elle ne se permet pas de prétendre à ce qui ne lui revient pas…

Elizabeth eut un sourire narquois et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle goûtait, à travers ces paroles, toute l'amertume et la jalousie de Caroline, mais cette dernière s'était toujours montrée si méprisante à son égard qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'en émouvoir.

_ Sachez que je ne m'excuserai pas de vous avoir pris Mr Darcy, Caroline. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris cette décision.

_ Oseriez-vous dire que vous ne l'avez pas ardemment souhaité, ni tendu vos pièges pour parvenir à vos fins ?

_ Tout autant que vous, je suppose. Et même plus encore, si l'on considère que je ne m'arrête pas à de basses considérations matérielles…

_ Oh, cessez donc ces mièvreries déplacées ! Un tel parti ne se refuse pas, quelles que puissent être les considérations !

Elizabeth allait répliquer par une moquerie, mais ce fut une autre voix qui répondit :

_ C'est pourtant bien ce qu'elle a fait.

Caroline se figea et le sang quitta son visage. Derrière elle, deux verres de vin à la main, se tenait Mr Darcy. Il tendit un des verres à Elizabeth et continua, articulant distinctement chaque syllabe avec cette froideur caractéristique qu'il adoptait parfois, et qui faisait passer chacun de ses mots pour des arguments irréfutables ne tolérant aucune répartie.

_ Vous pouvez me prendre au mot, miss Caroline, continua-t-il, et répandre la nouvelle dans tous les commérages de la société avec ma bénédiction. J'ai demandé la main d'Elizabeth en avril dernier, et elle me l'a refusée sans plus de manières.

Caroline ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elizabeth plongea subitement les lèvres dans son verre pour éviter de prendre part une telle conversation.

_ Elle vous a repoussé ?

La voix de Caroline trahissait un ahurissement sans bornes.

_ Précisément. Et, croyez-moi, j'en ai été plus surpris que vous encore. Mais c'est aussi, je pense, la plus belle leçon d'humilité qu'on m'ait jamais donnée.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela…

_ Voyez-vous, miss, je ne m'attendais aucunement à être chassé, je suis donc venu vers elle comme en terrain conquis. Son refus en a été d'autant plus violent, et je suis longtemps resté à croire que tout était perdu pour moi. Jusqu'à ce que finalement la situation vire à mon avantage et que je puisse revenir vers elle une seconde fois.

Il avait parlé en ne regardant qu'Elizabeth et sa froideur s'était soudain mue en une passion inhabituelle.

_ Et cette fois, elle m'a accepté, pour mon plus grand bonheur…

Il but une gorgée de vin et se tourna vers Caroline Bingley avant d'achever posément :

_ Alors, vous comprenez maintenant, que l'on ne peut pas accuser Elizabeth d'avoir été intéressée par un mariage avantageux. Je puis affirmer avec fierté que je fais partie de ces rares hommes qui ne sont pas aimés pour leur fortune, mais pour eux-mêmes.

Son ton catégorique n'attendait pas de réponse et Caroline le comprit fort bien. Devenue soudain toute raide dans sa superbe robe bleu nuit, elle salua froidement Darcy qui lui répondit d'un léger signe de tête, puis elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement.

Darcy se tourna alors vers Elizabeth. Celle-ci, toujours le nez dans son verre, qu'elle faisait semblant de boire, le regardait avec des yeux pétillants d'amusement. Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et redevint soudain le Darcy un peu rigide qu'elle connaissait :

_ Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on sous-entende devant moi que vous étiez intéressée, Lizzie, lorsque je sais que c'est faux.

_ Vous auriez dû vous entendre, Mr Darcy. Si Caroline est bien telle que je le crois, vous aurez sous peu des échos de la démonstration pour le moins… enflammée que vous venez de faire !

Elle étouffa un rire dans une gorgée de vin. Les yeux de Darcy riaient, eux aussi.

_ Je me suis souvent posé la question…, reprit Elizabeth. Avez-vous jamais remarqué qu'elle avait des vues sur vous ?

_ Miss Bingley ? Oh, je suppose que oui. Mais elle ne m'intéressait pas.

_ Beaucoup de jeunes filles devaient avoir des vues sur vous…

_ Hé bien, il faut croire qu'elles ne m'intéressaient pas non plus.

Le retour de Georgiana interrompit la conversation et ils se mirent à parler d'autre chose.

* * *

Darcy ne s'était pas trompé : Caroline avait suivi sa requête – si poliment formulée soit-elle – et fait courir dans tout le comté la nouvelle selon laquelle Elizabeth avait refusé une première demande en mariage de Darcy, avant d'accepter la seconde. L'aura de la jeune fille, dans les conversations du voisinage, en fut rapidement rehaussée. Jane prit le parti d'en rire, reconnaissant bien là le caractère audacieux et libre de sa sœur, mais la plus vexée fut Mrs Bennet qui apprit indirectement la nouvelle par Mrs Lucas. Le soir même, elle entrait en trombes dans ce qui était, pour quelques jours encore, la chambre de la seule Elizabeth, et réclamait des explications.

_ Que vous ayez refusé Mr Collins, soit, passe encore. Mais que vous ayez refusé Mr Darcy ? Êtes-vous donc devenue tout à fait folle, ma fille ?

_ Que vous importe, désormais, Mère, puisque nous nous marions dans trois jours ?

_ Mon Dieu, Lizzie, soupira Mrs Bennet en levant les yeux au ciel, je me demande vraiment comment je vous ai faite ! Je me sens parfois la poule qui élève un canard parmi ses poussins !

Elizabeth avait ri et laissé sa mère faire du sujet le débat principal de la soirée.

Il ne lui restait déjà plus que trois jours avant de suivre l'exemple de sa sœur et de quitter, elle aussi, la maison de son enfance pour devenir enfin maîtresse de sa propre demeure.

* * *

Le lendemain, Mr Darcy vint la chercher pour une sage promenade dans le petit bois en arrière de Longbourn. Bien qu'il soit lui aussi très occupé par le mariage qui approchait, il tentait pourtant de la voir au moins une fois par jour, ou, s'il ne le pouvait pas, il envoyait Georgiana. Cette fois, il était venu seul.

Mrs Bennet et ses deux cadettes s'étaient absentées pour la journée, aussi Mr Bennet eût-il le loisir d'autoriser les deux jeunes gens à sortir seuls, sans chaperon. Elizabeth, n'osant rêver à tant d'intimité et consciente du privilège que lui accordait son père, remercia ce dernier d'un sonore baiser sur la joue avant de prendre le bras de son fiancé et de s'éloigner avec lui.

Mr Darcy, du fait de n'être pas constamment surveillé de près ou de loin, se détendit rapidement. Il faisait beau, presque chaud, et un vif soleil allumait les arbres colorés tout autour d'eux, faisant craquer les feuilles d'automne sous leurs pas. Ils bavardèrent pendant un moment de choses et d'autres, assez pour qu'Elizabeth se rende compte que Darcy savait se montrer presque bavard lorsqu'il était en confiance.

Ils avaient cessé de parler depuis quelques minutes et marchaient d'un pas tranquille, Darcy caressant doucement la main de Lizzie à son bras, lorsque la jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Darcy.

_ Chuuut… souffla-t-elle. Regardez…

Un peu plus loin, sur le chemin devant eux, une biche s'était arrêtée. Elle tourna la tête en les entendant, les observa quelques secondes, parfaitement immobile, ses longues oreilles déployées vers l'avant et ses grands yeux noirs parfaitement fixes, puis elle bondit soudain dans un fourré et disparut.

_ Voilà un des plaisirs que l'on a à marcher, conclut Elizabeth. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'aime tant cela.

_ Vous vous trompez, Lizzie, je l'ai toujours compris, répondit Mr Darcy avec un sourire. Et je ne doute pas que vous trouverez plaisir à vous promener sur les terres de Pemberley.

_ J'espère que vous aurez le temps de me faire découvrir les endroits que vous aimez.

_ Bien sûr ! Il y a effectivement quelques places où j'allais souvent, enfant, et qui devraient vous plaire.

Ils continuèrent du même pas tranquille.

_ Mr Darcy ?

_ Oui ?

_ Serez-vous souvent absent ?

Il eut un léger rire.

_ Rassurez-vous, Elizabeth, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de vous une épouse esseulée et délaissée. Je ne serai pas absent si souvent, et si je devais l'être, peut-être pourrez-vous m'accompagner dans quelques-uns de mes déplacements ?

_ Tout dépend de l'endroit où vous vous rendrez, je suppose.

_ Hé bien, en de très rares occasions il m'arrive de passer quelques semaines en France, mais la plupart du temps je ne quitte Pemberley que pour me rendre à Londres, où je ne reste généralement pas plus de quelques jours, ou bien pour séjourner chez des amis comme Mr Bingley.

_ Vous vous doutez bien que je ne voudrais manquer ces séjours-là pour rien au monde ! s'exclama sa fiancée.

Il hocha la tête.

_ Oui, je me doute parfaitement. Et vous pourrez aussi les inviter quand bon vous semblera à Pemberley. Et puis, je serais heureux que Georgiana ait un peu plus de compagnie : ça ne doit pas être agréable d'être si souvent seule, à son âge.

_ Ne craignez rien, Mr Darcy, votre sœur est déjà la mienne et je la chérirai comme il se doit.

Ils firent quelques pas de plus, puis ce fut au tour de Darcy de s'arrêter.

_ Elizabeth ? Je serais heureux, aussi, si vous pouviez faire autre chose pour moi.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Cesser de m'appeler « Mr Darcy » lorsque nous sommes seuls, vous et moi. Cela me semble un peu trop solennel pour notre… intimité.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, prête à acquiescer vigoureusement, lorsqu'une pensée affreuse lui fit soudain manquer un battement de cœur. Elle devint rouge pivoine.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda aussitôt Darcy, d'un ton inquiet.

Elizabeth venait de réaliser que personne, au grand jamais, ne lui avait dit quel était le prénom de son fiancé. Elle l'ignorait ! Et bien pire encore, elle n'avait jamais songé à le demander ! Pour elle, il était simplement « Mr Darcy », depuis qu'elle le connaissait, et elle s'en était toujours contentée. Voyons, elle avait pourtant que Mr Bingley s'appelait Charles, alors pourquoi… Elle tentait de passer en revue, à toute vitesse, toutes les conversations où il s'était agi de Mr Darcy et de trouver un indice, quelque chose… Vite…

Brusquement, Darcy comprit et éclata de rire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire ainsi, un vrai fou rire, à gorge déployée, pas un simple rictus. Il riait et, surtout, il riait d'elle ! Elle se sentit devenir plus rouge encore.

_ Oh, pardonnez-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant qu'il l'avait vexée, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle entrecoupé de rires. Pardon, pardon… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, mais…

Elizabeth s'était renfrognée et regardait par terre, tentant de ne pas lâcher la bride du fougueux cheval qu'était son orgueil et qui lui criait de s'enfuir en courant.

_ Mon Dieu, Elizabeth, j'ignorais que vous ne saviez pas mon prénom, mais je réalise qu'effectivement je ne vous l'ai tout simplement jamais dit.

_ Alors rectifions cette erreur à l'instant, grinça-t-elle, serrant la bride autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Darcy cessa enfin de rire et la regarda. Il souriait tendrement. Il ne se moquait plus.

_ Fitzwilliam, dit-il avec douceur.

_ Fitzwil…

_ Mais, la coupa-t-il, pour vous, ce sera William, tout simplement.

_ William ?

Il hocha la tête.

_ William, alors… William, répéta-t-elle d'un ton songeur, essayant de s'approprier ce prénom et de l'associer à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

L'espace de quelques secondes, qui semblèrent durer indéfiniment, elle le dévisagea en répétant inlassablement son prénom dans sa tête. Elle avait presque la sensation de faire de nouveau connaissance avec lui.

William… C'était un beau prénom, et qui lui allait bien. Et si Mr Darcy avait des yeux sombres et graves, William, lui, avait les yeux plus clairs, nuageux, d'un gris-bleu de ciel anglais.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il s'était doucement penché. Son visage était si près du sien qu'Elizabeth laissa tout naturellement son regard passer de ses yeux à ses lèvres et en oublia instantanément la fougue, le cheval et l'orgueil.

_ William… murmura-t-elle encore.

Elle sentit ses lèvres caresser doucement les siennes, presque avec hésitation. Il avait passé un bras à sa taille et elle sentait sa main se crisper un peu dans le creux de son dos. L'autre main caressait tantôt sa joue, son cou, s'emmêlait dans ses cheveux, le long de sa nuque. Elle répondit maladroitement à son baiser. Elle tentait de replier ses doigts sur le revers de sa redingote pour l'attirer un peu plus vers elle lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue, toute tiède et humide, caresser délicatement le bord de sa lèvre. Elle frémit et recula imperceptiblement, encore retenue par une sorte de timidité qui la faisait réfréner le bouillonnement qui montait en elle, mais Darcy ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se reprendre et la serra plus fort contre lui, sa langue se faisant légèrement insistante. Ils luttèrent amoureusement pendant quelques secondes, puis Elizabeth abandonna la bataille et laissa déferler en elle la vague de bien-être grandissante qu'elle sentait chercher à s'échapper par tous les moyens : elle lui ouvrit ses lèvres et enroula lentement ses doigts autour son cou, tantôt se blottissant étroitement contre lui, tantôt explorant du bout du nez ou des lèvres sa peau, sa bouche, son cou, cherchant à mémoriser son odeur ou le rythme de son souffle.

Ce soir-là, Elizabeth songea à la déferlante de chaleur qui l'avait submergée, et se dit que si c'était cela, le désir, les quelques heures qu'il lui restait à passer avant son mariage allaient lui paraître bien longues.


	2. Chapter 2 Les épousailles

**Les épousailles**

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, Elizabeth avait réussi à dormir la plus grande partie de la nuit, quoique d'un sommeil plutôt agité. Elle n'eut toutefois pas de difficulté à se réveiller avant l'aube, bien avant que la maisonnée commence à s'activer.

Sans bruit, elle passa un manteau sur sa chemise de nuit et descendit l'escalier, ne posant les pieds qu'aux endroits stratégiques qui ne faisaient pas grincer les marches. Une habitude qu'elle avait prise toute petite, lorsqu'elle s'échappait, la nuit, pour aller observer le vol silencieux des hiboux qui nichaient dans la grange.

Elle sortit par la porte qui donnait sur la basse-cour. Dehors, le froid humide la saisit aussitôt. Le ciel s'éclaircissait peu à peu, mais aucun rayon de soleil ne parvenait encore à percer le brouillard épais qui recouvrait la campagne. Partout régnaient des parfums de terres mouillées et de mousses.

Elle franchit le petit pont qui enjambait la mare et ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers l'est. Elle se souvenait avec précision de ce fameux matin, presque identique à celui-ci, où Mr Darcy était venu la retrouver pour lui avouer une seconde fois son amour. C'était alors le début de ses fiançailles, tandis qu'elle en vivait aujourd'hui la fin. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient enfin unis et elle quitterait Longbourn pour ne plus y revenir autrement qu'en invitée, abandonnant son statut de jeune fille pour devenir une femme mariée.

Mariée.

Mis à part le fait qu'elle aurait désormais pour elle seule la présence quotidienne de Mr Darcy, elle ne se rendait pas encore bien compte de ce que cela allait représenter dans sa vie de tous les jours. Pemberley était une maison immense, elle ignorait encore ce que l'on attendrait d'elle là-bas, et surtout elle ignorait si elle aurait autant de liberté qu'elle pouvait en avoir ici.

Le vieux pont grinça sous son poids, effrayant deux ou trois grenouilles qu'elle entendit plonger aussitôt et disparaître dans les profondeurs, en éclaboussant au passage la large toile qu'une araignée avait tissée entre deux piliers et que le brouillard matinal avait recouvert d'un film de givre pour en révéler toute la délicatesse. Elizabeth poussa un nouveau soupir et jeta un regard vers la maison, qui se dressait dans la brume, puis vers la basse-cour et sa vieille balançoire, avec un peu plus loin la grille du domaine et le sous-bois... Elle regardait son environnement familier comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, essayant d'en mémoriser chaque détail. Elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt quitter toutes ces choses qu'elle aimait et qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à en aimer d'autres.

Cela lui laissait dans la bouche une sensation douce-amère.

Une lumière se mit à luire faiblement à l'une des fenêtres de l'étage, et l'instant d'après une autre s'alluma au rez-de-chaussée. Frissonnante, sous le froid qui s'insinuait de plus en plus sournoisement malgré l'épais manteau, Elizabeth tourna alors les talons et revint, sans hâte, vers la maison.

* * *

_ Ne bougez donc pas tant, Lizzie, sinon comment voulez-vous que l'on puisse dompter votre vilaine crinière ! Seigneur, a-t-on jamais vu chevelure plus épaisse et sauvage !

Depuis maintenant une heure, Mrs Bennet veillait à ce qu'aucun détail de la toilette de sa fille ne soit épargné, allant et venant sans cesse dans la chambre, et abreuvant copieusement de recommandations la domestique qui coiffait Elizabeth.

_ Hé bien, comment se porte la future Mrs Darcy ? fit une voix joyeuse.

_ Jane !

Elizabeth bondit de sa chaise, où elle ne parvenait de toute façon pas à tenir en place, et se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur, qui venait d'entrer.

_ Oh, Jane ! Tu es magnifique, le mariage te va à ravir !

_ Bien sûr, qu'il lui va à ravir ! Un si beau mariage ! renchérit Mrs Bennet en venant elle aussi embrasser sa fille aînée. Vous tombez à point nommé, mon enfant ! Il y a encore tant de choses à faire et j'ai besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés !

Jane sourit à sa mère avant de répondre à Elizabeth avec un sourire plus grand encore :

_ Seulement quelques heures de patience et tu pourras connaître le même bonheur, ma chère Lizzie !

_ Quelques heures ? Seigneur, il me semble que le temps ralentit de façon insupportable, ces derniers jours !

_ C'est étrange, pour moi il m'avait semblé au contraire qu'il passait bien trop vite et que je n'en aurais jamais assez pour tout faire !

_ Oh, quant à moi, je me moque bien de savoir si je n'ai pas oublié d'empaqueter mes mouchoirs ou de repriser l'accroc de mon jupon… Jane, si tu savais comme je suis impatiente ! Je n'en peux plus de cette journée qui ne veut pas finir, j'aimerais être déjà demain !

_ Suis plutôt mon conseil et profites-en autant que tu le peux, car une telle journée ne se présente qu'une fois dans toute une vie, acheva Jane avant de reconduire Elizabeth jusqu'à sa chaise et d'ôter ses gants pour achever de la coiffer.

Elizabeth, qui consentit cette fois à se tenir un peu plus tranquille sur sa chaise, observa un instant sa sœur dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Elle n'avait pu la voir qu'une seule fois depuis son mariage et elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler en privé. Heureusement, Mrs Bennet, après avoir abondamment félicité sa fille aînée pour son teint resplendissant, choisit ce moment pour disparaître dans le couloir et trouver à quoi occuper la domestique maintenant que sa paire de mains s'était libérée.

_ Tu es vraiment rayonnante, Jane ! reprit Elizabeth. Comment se passe ta nouvelle vie à Netherfield ?

_ De la façon la plus agréable qui soit ! Charles et moi nous ne nous quittons plus, et puis la maison est si tranquille... Georgiana nous enchante par son pianoforte, Mr Darcy s'absente presque tout le temps et Caroline est partie quelques jours à Londres pour voir une de ses cousines. Elle n'est rentrée que ce matin.

_ Il est dommage qu'elle soit revenue à temps pour assister à mon mariage. C'est une présence dont je me serais fort bien passée !

_ Elle doit certainement penser la même chose. Il m'a semblé qu'elle cherchait par tous les moyens une excuse convenable qui lui aurait permis de décliner l'invitation, mais qu'elle n'en a pas trouvée.

_ Jane ! Serais-tu en train de médire sur ta nouvelle sœur ? s'exclama Elizabeth en éclatant de rire. À ce que je vois, le mariage te réussit encore plus que je pouvais l'espérer !

Jane rougit et ajouta avec un sourire d'excuse :

_ Oh non, Caroline est tout à fait agréable avec moi et je ne souhaiterais surtout pas en dire du mal. Simplement…

_ Simplement quoi, chère sœur ?

_ Hé bien, j'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et Mr Darcy, à propos de toi. C'était quelques jours avant mon mariage, je crois.

Elizabeth tressaillit, les yeux agrandis par la curiosité.

_ Et que disaient-ils ?

_ Je n'ai pas tout entendu, et bien sûr je ne me serais pas permis de les espionner, mais à ce que j'ai compris, Caroline sous-entendait que Darcy aurait pu ouvrir les yeux plus tôt et se rendre compte qu'il pouvait facilement trouver la parfaite compagne dans son propre milieu, sans avoir besoin d'aller si loin se mêler aux petites gens de la campagne.

_ Oh, je reconnais bien là notre chère miss Bingley !

_ Elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise que tu le penses, Lizzie… Je crois surtout qu'elle est malheureuse de ne pas avoir pu séduire celui qu'elle convoitait. Car elle convoitait bien ton fiancé, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tout à fait ! Il semble d'ailleurs que seuls les hommes sont assez innocents pour ne pas se rendent pas compte de la façon évidente dont certaines femmes tentent d'attirer leur attention.

_ Dieu merci, en ce qui te concerne, Mr Darcy s'est rendu compte à temps de l'intérêt que tu lui portais ! Mais imagine ce que doit ressentir la pauvre Caroline d'être ainsi laissée de côté…

_ Malheureuse et jalouse, elle l'est certainement, mais elle n'est pourtant pas sotte. Elle devrait comprendre qu'un peu plus de naturel et de gentillesse aideraient certainement à la rendre plus séduisante encore et qu'elle pourrait alors n'avoir que l'embarras du choix devant les demandes de partis prometteurs…

Ce à quoi Elizabeth ajouta, avec un regard complice en direction de sa sœur :

_ Heureusement pour elle, elle va maintenant pouvoir prendre exemple sur toi. Ta gentillesse et ta beauté avaient mis le comté entier à tes pieds, bien avant que Mr Bingley ne tombe sous ton charme !

_ Lizzie ! s'exclama Jane d'un ton faussement embarrassé.

Puis les deux sœurs se mirent à rire et la conversation dévia sur les menus détails ayant trait à la cérémonie.

_ Où en êtes-vous de votre toilette, Lizzie ? les interrompit Mrs Bennet quelques temps plus tard en entrant à nouveau dans la chambre.

_ Je termine sa coiffure à l'instant, Mère, répondit prestement Jane en piquant une dernière épingle dans la cascade de boucles brunes savamment arrangées autour de la tête de sa sœur.

_ Seigneur, tout est pour le mieux… Nous allons y arriver, j'en suis certaine ! Jane, mon enfant, vous avez toute ma gratitude, car je me demande ce que j'aurais pu faire sans vos doigts habiles, avec cette gourde de Juliet qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que m'encombrer… Lizzie, ma chérie, venez donc passer votre robe, maintenant, il est grand temps !

Et alors qu'Elizabeth retirait le vêtement d'intérieur qu'elle portait, Jane alla aider sa mère à sortir la robe de ses papiers de soie.

Mr Darcy, tout comme Mr Bingley avant lui, avait entièrement payé les frais de couturière, de sorte qu'Elizabeth et sa sœur avaient toutes deux pu prétendre à des robes de mariages plus luxueuses que ce que leurs seuls parents auraient pu se permettre. Pour une fois sage et tranquille, la jeune fille s'observait maintenant dans la psyché tandis que sa mère et sa sœur s'affairaient autour d'elle. La robe était d'un beau satin blanc, rendu chaleureux par des reflets couleur crème. Elle enserrait étroitement la poitrine dans une sage encolure carrée d'où partait des plis réguliers mêlés de dentelle, qui s'entrecroisaient et se rejoignaient dans le dos en rubans que Jane était occupée à lacer étroitement. La taille empire s'évasait souplement en longs pans de tissus qui étoffaient la silhouette un peu fine d'Elizabeth, tandis que les manches suivaient le contour exact de ses bras avant de s'arrêter aux coudes pour se prolonger par une belle longueur de dentelle. Et partout, un délicat dessin floral brodé en filigrane rehaussait le tissu.

Mrs Bennet, qui s'était un peu reculée pour mieux juger de l'effet, se mit à battre des mains en s'exclamant :

_ Lizzie, vous être absolument ravissante ! N'est-ce pas, mes enfants, que votre sœur est jolie ? Regardez-la donc ! Une vraie duchesse !

Kitty et Mary, qui couraient dans les couloirs de la maison depuis le matin, avaient passé la tête par la porte et ouvraient de grands yeux excités. Elizabeth, peu habituée à se faire qualifier de ravissante ou de jolie par quiconque – et encore moins par sa mère qui réservait habituellement ces adjectifs à sa sœur Jane – guetta dans le regard de cette dernière l'approbation sincère à laquelle elle pourrait se fier. Et visiblement, Jane approuvait.

Oui, songea-t-elle en s'observant à nouveau, elle ferait honneur à Mr Darcy, aujourd'hui.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Darcy l'avait passée dans la bibliothèque de Netherfield. Après que son valet de chambre l'eut quitté, il était resté un long moment à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Il s'était même mis au lit un moment, sans parvenir à rien faire d'autre que se tourner et se retourner dans ses draps, les yeux grand ouverts, avant de finalement décider de descendre respirer un peu le calme de la maison endormie. Les longs corridors, après les quelques jours d'affolement général qui avaient suivi le mariage de Mr Bingley et l'installation de la nouvelle maîtresse de maison, étaient désormais parfaitement silencieux et tranquilles et, sans y songer, Darcy avait laissé ses pas le guider vers les épais tapis de la bibliothèque.

Il s'était alors versé un verre de brandy et était resté un long moment dans la pénombre de la vaste pièce que quelques bougies ne parvenaient pas à éclairer complètement. S'approchant d'une des hautes fenêtres, il avait observé le paysage qui semblait se reposer lui aussi, allongé sous les fenêtres, avec ses étangs luisant doucement sous la lune et les silhouettes fantomatiques des arbres oscillant imperceptiblement sous la brise.

Il était parfaitement conscient de l'importance de la mésalliance qu'il s'apprêtait à conclure, partagé qu'il était entre ses envies de paix et de bonheur et son inquiétude devant les épreuves qui l'attendaient.

Depuis tout petit, en effet, son éducation l'avait habitué à se conduire de la façon la plus stricte, sans aucune pitié pour les élans d'indépendance qu'il avait pu intenter. Sa réserve naturelle ne l'avait pas empêché, adolescent, d'essayer de tenir tête à son père et d'imposer ses convictions, mais ces menus actes de rébellions contre la rigidité du carcan qu'on lui imposait avaient immanquablement été corrigés – parfois violemment – et ils s'étaient faits de plus en plus faibles, puis de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Le jeune homme avait arrondi les angles, jugulé ses passions, et il s'était peu à peu moulé dans le rôle de gentleman parfaitement bien éduqué qu'on avait voulu pour lui. Avec le recul, il se rendait compte qu'il ne s'était pas soumis par faiblesse – il n'avait en effet jamais eu la sensation d'abandonner la bataille – mais qu'il s'était simplement laissé convaincre que le chemin qu'on avait tracé pour lui était le seul qui existât et il l'avait suivi tout naturellement, en finissant par oublier qu'autre chose était possible.

Puis, les années passant, il était peu à peu devenu cet homme respectable et imposant à qui même sa tante, l'autoritaire Lady Catherine de Bourgh, ne se permettait plus de faire des remontrances en face. À la mort de son père, ses nouvelles responsabilités de maître de Pemberley avaient accaparé toute son attention, et il lorsqu'il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il était désormais libre de vivre selon ses envies, enfin maître de sa propre vie, il s'était trouvé si démuni qu'il avait alors attendu passivement que l'avenir décide de son sort. Il n'avait pas été malheureux, mais pas réellement heureux non plus, et l'on avait si bien effacé en lui toute forme de liberté, que même une fois la cage ouverte il n'avait pas cherché à s'enfuir. Il n'aurait pas su comment, ni vers quoi.

Et puis il l'avait rencontrée. Fougueuse, ardente, pétrie de franchise et de liberté, impertinente à ses heures mais toujours avec esprit et sans méchanceté. Soudain, il avait eu sous les yeux l'exemple de ce qu'il aurait voulu être. Oh, bien sûr, elle l'avait interpellé, bousculé, choqué parfois. Elle avait piqué aux endroits sensibles. Mais Darcy s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle n'avait fait que réveiller ce qui dormait en lui depuis tant d'années : un appétit de vivre qu'il pensait avoir perdu depuis longtemps et qui s'était malgré tout enflammé à nouveau en un instant.

Elle ne payait pourtant pas de mine, cette frêle jeune fille aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux en bataille, qui semblait ne rien faire pour attirer l'attention et sur qui se posaient tous les regards. Modestement mais toujours correctement vêtue, ne riant jamais trop fort mais ne se départissant jamais non plus de son sourire en demi-teinte qui en disait si long, il avait eu du mal à la cerner. Il n'était même pas encore certain d'y arriver tout à fait à ce jour. Elle contrastait, dans cette société aux tons pastels et tièdes, par une fraîcheur et une vivacité qui auraient pu cent fois passer pour des incorrections, mais qu'il avait été bien incapable de prendre en défaut. Une jeune fille a priori irréprochable, mais qui dansait sans cesse sur le fil aiguisé de l'insolence et de l'effronterie…

Elle semblait aussi avoir un don inné pour le bonheur et la joie de vivre. Les contraintes sociales, que Darcy n'avait pu surmonter et qui l'avaient peu à peu éteint plusieurs années auparavant, ne semblaient pas la déranger outre mesure : elle en jouait avec astuce et malice, les contournant adroitement pour parvenir à toujours vivre selon ses goûts, ou bien à s'accommoder au mieux d'une situation imposée. Il lui enviait sa liberté d'esprit, conscient qu'elle évoluait dans un monde qu'elle s'était forgé et qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, et il cherchait maintenant à suivre son exemple pour se défaire lui-même des derniers fragments du vêtement étriqué qu'on lui avait imposé.

La vie serait bien douce, sous une telle influence. Il voulait pour elle, pour lui, pour Georgiana, aussi – qu'il était parvenu à protéger tant bien que mal jusqu'ici –, une vie faite de liberté et de lumière, loin des codes de conduites rigides de Georges III et de sa société bien-pensante. Et lorsqu'il se laissait aller à ses rêveries, Pemberley prenait soudain l'apparence du havre de paix idéal où ils pourraient se cacher des regards pour vivre selon leurs cœurs et leurs convictions.

Mais Darcy était aussi bien trop intelligent pour ne pas réaliser à quel point la situation restait sensible et qu'il risquait, aussi bien lui que sa future jeune épouse, de monter au pilori et de s'y faire violemment fouetter par les persiflages des bonnes gens.

À commencer par Lady Catherine, qui ne se gênerait pas pour clamer haut et fort son mécontentement.

_ Ma tante, je souhaiterais vous parler, avait-il commencé alors qu'il l'accueillait à la descente de son phaéton, quelques jours plus tôt. Pourriez-vous m'accorder quelques instants, aujourd'hui ?

_ Tant que cela ne concerne pas cette miss Bennet, dont je ne veux plus entendre parler, avait-elle répondu sèchement, faisant allusion à la dernière discussion qu'ils avaient eue à ce sujet.

Darcy avait réprimé un sourire en coin en songeant que c'était précisément cette discussion qui avait réveillé tous ses espoirs et l'avait poussé à se rendre à Longbourn dès le lendemain aux premières heures du matin, après une nuit sans sommeil, pour réitérer ses voeux. Lady Catherine se douterait-elle jamais qu'elle avait été l'élément déclencheur de son mariage avec Elizabeth ?

_ Précisément, ma tante, avait-il soufflé avec le ton docile qu'il adoptait toujours pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces.

Lady Catherine s'était crispée et ses traits s'étaient figés. Son regard avait durcit.

_ Montez, avait-elle ordonné avant de se caler de nouveau au fond de la confortable banquette.

Darcy avait prit place à ses côtés et saisi les rênes, abandonnant Miss Anne et sa gouvernante, qui venaient de descendre, au bas des marches de la grande demeure de Rosings. Les deux obéissantes femmes les avaient regardés s'éloigner sans réagir. Anne de Bourgh, quelle que soit la situation à laquelle elle était confrontée, avait toujours le regard bas, soumis et éteint. Darcy l'avait prise en pitié depuis bien longtemps, et il se demandait maintenant si, à la longue, lui aussi ne se serait pas flétri de la même façon. C'était là l'épouse qu'on avait voulu pour lui, une pauvre jeune fille fanée avant même d'avoir la plus petite chance de s'épanouir, et il aurait peut-être fini par abdiquer, lui aussi, si Elizabeth n'était pas venue secouer, de toute sa joie de vivre, ce morne avenir.

_ Hé bien, mon neveu ? avait demandé Lady Catherine avec le même ton sec, alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur l'allée centrale.

Darcy avait longuement mûri son discours et conclu que toute la délicatesse et le tact du monde n'amélioreraient pas plus l'annonce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait donc déclaré paisiblement, mais sans hésitation :

_ Ma tante, je souhaitais vous annoncer en personne que je vais épouser miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Curieusement, et quoique Catherine de Bourgh ne risque certainement pas de se méprendre, Darcy avait voulu qu'aucune confusion ne soit possible quant à celle des Bennet qu'il désirait pour compagne. Mais la comtesse avait réagit avec l'air de balayer du revers de la main un tracas sans importance :

_ Encore cette rumeur ! Allons, cela ne se peut puisqu'elle m'a assurée elle-même que vous n'étiez pas fiancés…

Devant l'attitude convaincue de son neveu, l'assurance de Catherine de Bourgh avait pourtant commencé à vaciller.

_ … Cette petite idiote n'aurait donc aucune parole ?

_ Ne mettez pas en doute sa parole, ma tante, nous n'étions effectivement pas fiancés la dernière fois que vous l'avez rencontrée.

Le ton du jeune homme sous-entendait clairement que la situation avait bien changé depuis. Il y avait eu un instant de stupeur, le temps pour la comtesse de prendre conscience de l'ampleur du problème en même temps qu'une courte et rageuse inspiration, puis elle avait explosé dans un interminable monologue que Darcy avait patiemment enduré.

_ Cette petite intrigante aura donc profité de la situation pour corriger cela ! Que le ciel m'en soit témoin, un comportement aussi scandaleux ne saurait être toléré ! s'était exclamé la vieille dame avec force. Sachez que vous n'avez nulle obligation envers elle, Fitzwilliam, envers elle encore moins qu'une autre, d'ailleurs ! Votre parole n'appartient qu'à vous et je vous conseille vivement de revenir très vite sur celle-ci et de rectifier tout ce désastre ! Comment, une fille de rien qui prétendrait entrer à la tête de Pemberley ! N'êtes-vous donc pas conscient de l'ampleur de l'hérésie que vous vous apprêtez à commettre ? Dieu merci, je vous sais assez intelligent pour redresser cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Cette petite en sera quitte pour une bonne leçon de discipline et d'humilité…

_ Je m'excuse de vous causer une si vive déception, ma tante, avait continué Darcy du même ton calme mais ferme et parfaitement résolu, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur ma demande. Je souhaite, plus que tout, épouser Elizabeth, et uniquement Elizabeth.

_ Vous n'y songerez même pas, Fitzwilliam ! s'était écrié la comtesse avec violence, certaine qu'un ordre donné avec un tel degré d'autorité ne pouvait que lui assurer la soumission du jeune homme. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on vous a appris à respecter la mémoire de vos parents ! Ma pauvre sœur Anne se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle vous entendait ! Vous savez d'ailleurs fort bien qu'elle et moi…

Darcy s'était alors permit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru envisageable à peine quelques semaines auparavant : il avait coupé la parole à sa tante.

_ Les projets que vous faisiez, ma mère et vous, ne concernent que vous. Je ne me sens aucune obligation autre que celle de vivre comme je l'entends.

Lady Catherine en avait été tellement choquée qu'elle en avait perdu le souffle pendant quelques secondes. Une telle mutinerie de la part de son neveu lui paraissait tout simplement irréelle. Elle avait cherché en vain une réponse cinglante à lui asséner, mais sa stupéfaction était si grande qu'elle en avait perdu ses moyens. Ils avaient donc continué à rouler un petit moment, dans un silence oppressant uniquement troublé par les sabots des chevaux.

_ Ainsi donc, votre décision est prise ?

_ Oui, ma tante.

_ Et elle est irrévocable ?

_ Tout à fait.

La comtesse s'était alors rageusement pincé les lèvres. Puis elle avait pris une profonde inspiration et continué, d'une voix sifflante et en articulant soigneusement chaque mot :

_ Je n'ai nul besoin de vous dire que je n'assisterai pas à une telle… mascarade. Je ne peux vous empêcher d'agir, même si je souhaiterais ardemment vous faire entendre raison et regrette d'avance le malheur vers lequel vous vous dirigez aveuglément. Sachez toutefois que je ne mettrai pas les pieds à Pemberley tant que cette scandaleuse petite parvenue s'y tiendra. De ma vie, je ne cautionnerai un tel acte !

Elle avait hésité, cherchant une dernière attaque, mais elle n'avait pu qu'ajouter :

_ Et n'oubliez pas, quoiqu'elle doive s'en douter, de l'assurer que ma porte lui sera à tout jamais fermée !

_ Je n'y manquerai pas, ma tante, avait poliment répondu Darcy.

Ce conflit lui avait prouvé que même Lady Catherine en personne ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher de prendre ses propres décisions, malgré toute la domination dont elle savait fait preuve. Il avait quitté Rosings le jour même avec une sensation de liberté qu'il avait savourée pendant plusieurs heures, dans la voiture qui l'avait ramené à Netherfield. Cette fois il avait fait bien plus que ne pas tenir compte de l'opinion de la matriarche : il l'avait affrontée et lui avait franchement tenu tête.

Face à la despotique comtesse, c'était tout un exploit.

C'est ainsi que Darcy passa la nuit précédant son mariage à marcher de long en large dans la bibliothèque en ressassant la décision qu'il avait prise, les inestimables bienfaits qu'elle allait lui apporter ainsi que les obstacles qu'il allait devoir affronter pour convaincre son entourage du bien-fondé de son choix. Lady Catherine ignorait encore la force de sa jeune et frêle adversaire et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'Elizabeth, avec son intelligence et sa finesse, finirait par amadouer les plus farouches. Pour Darcy, la vie semblait donc s'ouvrir vers des perspectives délicieuses.

C'est au petit matin que son valet de chambre le découvrit enfin, alors que les domestiques s'affairaient à attiser les foyers et à éveiller tranquillement la maisonnée. Inquiet de ne pas trouver son maître dans sa chambre, il le chercha jusque dans l'écurie et les jardins, avant de revenir fouiller une à une les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Après avoir visité plusieurs salons, il traversa le hall qui menait à la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit tout grand les battants.

Les bougies s'étaient consumées depuis bien longtemps et le verre de brandy, posé sur une petite table, était encore plein. Lové dans un fauteuil, Darcy dormait profondément.

* * *

De la cérémonie, Elizabeth devait retenir deux choses : les gloussements compulsifs mêlés de sanglots de sa mère, et dont toute l'église put profiter abondamment pour la plus grande honte de la jeune fille, et l'impassibilité de celui qu'elle pouvait dorénavant appeler son mari, qui endura stoïquement les épanchements maternels sans paraître même les remarquer. William Darcy faisait déjà preuve à l'égard de sa jeune épouse d'une délicatesse qu'il devait conserver des années durant, ne se permettant jamais la moindre remarque désobligeante sur sa belle-famille.

C'était une charmante journée d'automne, ensoleillée et presque chaude. Les arbres scintillaient, leurs feuilles bruissaient agréablement sous le vent frais qui les secouait par moments. Cette fois, on s'était autorisé à profiter des jardins de Netherfield, où l'on avait dressé de longues tables, et disposé chaises et banquettes à l'ombre des grands peupliers, sur des pelouses nettoyées de toutes feuilles mortes.

_ Mrs Darcy…

Mr Bennet s'était approché de sa fille et la saluait cérémonieusement. Comme son ton malicieux ne faisant aucun doute, Elizabeth se mit à rire et alla l'embrasser sans plus de manières. Elle prit son bras et ils firent quelques pas, la jeune femme serrant autour de son coup l'épais châle blanc qui la protégeait de la fraîcheur automnale.

_ Vous voilà partie pour un bien grand voyage, ma fille, et Dieu merci en excellente compagnie.

_ Vous y auriez veillé, Papa. Je n'avais rien à craindre, répondit gentiment Elizabeth.

_ Oh, je n'en avais pas besoin, vous aviez un goût très sûr pour décider de qui pouvait bien vous mériter. Et je dois dire que celui qui, à vos yeux, s'est montré digne de vous, l'est plus encore aux miens. Mr Darcy est décidément un homme surprenant.

_ Commencez-vous à comprendre, Père, à quel point nous sommes faits pour nous entendre ?

Les yeux de Mr Bennet se plissèrent et il prit un air affecté.

_ Disons que je parviens à déceler, parfois, un peu d'humanité sous son épaisse cuirasse de courtoisie forcée.

_ Un peu d'humanité !

Elizabeth se mit de nouveau à rire, aussitôt rejointe par son père.

_ Ah, Lizzie, la maison va me paraître bien vide, sans vous... Qui donc rira à mes mots d'esprit, désormais ?

_ Ne sous-estimez pas Mary. Si elle apprenait à se dérider un peu de temps en temps, elle saisirait parfaitement toute la subtilité de votre humour. Et puis rien ne vous empêchera de venir me voir à Pemberley…

_ Pemberley… Il me tarde effectivement de voir si cette demeure est aussi somptueuse qu'on ne cesse de me le dire. Je suppose que vous vous y rendrez très vite ?

_ Pas avant demain, au moins, car la route est tout de même bien longue. Nous partons pour Londres, ce soir.

_ Vous me quittez ce soir, déjà ! Alors je ne vais pas vous lâcher de toute la journée pour ne rien perdre de vos derniers instants dans le pays…

Elizabeth, sensible à l'émotion qu'elle sentait percer au travers de la voix de son père, lui serra affectueusement le bas.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas perdue, Papa. Je viendrai vous voir et je vous écrirai souvent. Après tout, il faudra bien que quelqu'un se charge de vous donner des nouvelles du monde, sinon vous ne lèveriez plus le nez de vos terribles et fascinants insectes !

Un peu plus loin, Darcy écoutait les discours de son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam, tout en observant discrètement sa jeune épouse et son tout nouveau beau-père. L'affection qui liait le père et la fille était évidente. Darcy essayait d'imaginer ce que pouvait bien ressentir Mr Bennet à l'idée de perdre son enfant favorite et, avec une pointe d'envie, il réalisait que son propre père ne s'était jamais montré aussi affectueux avec lui. Feu Mr Darcy avait été un homme bon et juste, mais plutôt distant, semblant accorder plus d'importance au devoir bien accompli qu'aux effusions sentimentales. Si William l'avait vu s'attendrir à l'occasion devant Georgiana, cette différence était probablement due au fait qu'elle était une douce petite fille – née sur le tard, qui plus est –, et non un solennel héritier à former rigoureusement pour prendre sa suite.

Darcy devinait donc que la joie de vivre naturelle d'Elizabeth tenait pour beaucoup au fait qu'elle était issue d'une famille nombreuse, affectueuse et unie, tandis que lui-même était plutôt passé de nourrices en gouvernantes puis en maîtres d'études, voyant peu son père, et ayant perdu sa mère bien trop tôt, alors qu'il n'était pas encore adolescent. Peut-être, un jour, serait-il capable de faire comprendre à son épouse, mortifiée par les comportements de sa mère, que Mrs Benett, pour aussi peu recommandable qu'elle soit en société, n'en était pas moins à ses yeux la mère attentionnée qu'il aurait préféré avoir à supporter plutôt que le grand désarroi que la mort de la sienne lui avait laissé.

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, le vent fraîchissant ayant fait rentrer tout le monde dans les salons depuis un moment, quand Darcy s'approcha de sa jeune épouse, qui bavardait avec Jane et Mr Bingley, et attira son attention en passant doucement sa main à sa taille.

_ Ma chère, je crois qu'il serait temps de songer à partir. La route est longue jusqu'à Londres…

Elizabeth se raidit en prenant brusquement conscience que, pour elle, cela signifiait maintenant faire ses adieux à sa famille et son pays natal, et s'en aller vers l'inconnu. Une sorte d'angoisse lui noua le ventre devant l'échéance qu'elle avait à la fois tant attendue et tant redoutée, mais son visage ne trahit rien.

Mrs Benett, en revanche, fondit en larmes une fois de plus tandis que son mari tâchait de retenir les siennes comme il le pouvait. Après de longs adieux, les jeunes mariés montèrent enfin en voiture, et le cheval prit le trot pour Londres alors que le jour commençait à baisser. Ils partaient seuls, laissant derrière eux Georgiana, sa gouvernante et le colonel Fitzwilliam, qui devaient les retrouver à Pemberley dans quelques jours.

Cette soudaine intimité, dans la voiture, fut d'abord quelque peu embarrassante. Après avoir passé une journée si officielle, à se tenir raides et impeccables face à leurs familles et amis, le jeune couple mit quelques temps à retrouver le naturel qu'ils se connaissaient. Elizabeth, en particulier, était bouleversée par toutes les émotions contradictoires qui se bousculaient en elle. À la fois radieuse et pleine d'espoir, mélancolique devant l'enfance qu'elle laissait derrière elle, ou angoissée par le rôle qu'il lui faudrait maintenant apprendre à tenir, elle parvenait simplement à ne pas fondre en larmes, au prix d'un regard un peu fixe et d'une mâchoire contractée. Darcy, quant à lui, ne voulait pas la presser et respectait le fait qu'elle puisse se sentir si déchirée et démunie. Il avait surtout très peur, lui-même, de l'effaroucher pour de bon en exigeant d'elle plus qu'elle ne pourrait donner. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été marié et savait donc fort peu comment se comporter de façon familière et naturelle avec une épouse.

À mi-chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite auberge et ce fut devant un souper léger, assis en tête-à-tête à une petite table tranquille, qu'ils se détendirent enfin peu à peu, bavardant agréablement de choses et d'autres. En réalité, même, le repas s'éternisa, absorbés qu'ils étaient dans leur conversation. Elizabeth, toujours curieuse et avide d'apprendre, voulait en savoir plus sur Pemberley et surtout sur ce que faisait son mari de ses journées. Darcy se surprit donc, entre autres propos anodins, à lui parler de quelques-uns de ses travaux avec son régisseur, sujets qu'il n'aurait jamais songé à aborder pour divertir une compagne, mais que son épouse sembla trouver tout à fait dignes d'intérêt.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Londres, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et quelques réverbères à gaz brillaient faiblement dans les rues les plus passantes. Il était près de dix heures. Dans la voiture, Elizabeth s'était laissée aller contre l'épaule de son mari, leurs mains entrelacées, luttant contre la torpeur qui l'envahissait par moments. De son côté, Darcy se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Nous approchons, Lizzie, dit-il doucement en lui caressant les doigts. Nous serons à la maison dans quelques minutes.

La jeune femme se redressa et jeta un regard au-dehors. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose des luxueuses façades plongées dans la noirceur qui glissaient sous ses yeux, distinguant tout juste quelques hautes portes cochères parfois gardées par un domestique muni d'une lanterne, dans l'attente du retour de son maître.

Elle étouffa un bâillement. La journée avait été longue et riche en émotions.

_ Vous êtes épuisée…, remarqua Darcy.

Aussitôt, ne voulant pas être prise en défaut, Elizabeth se raidit et secoua la tête.

_ Oh non, je vais bien. Je pourrais encore danser toute la nuit, si je le voulais !

Darcy sourit, puis son regard se perdit dans le vague et brusquement il disparut à nouveau dans ses pensées. Elizabeth, croyant déceler quelques signes d'agitation, lui demanda :

_ Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous ennuie ?

Darcy revint soudain à la réalité, la regarda, et répondit précipitamment :

_ Non ! Euh… Non, rien, c'est juste que…

Le silence retomba un instant entre eux, mais Elizabeth ne le quittait pas du regard, attendant tranquillement qu'il veuille bien achever sa phrase. Darcy finit par répondre.

_ Lizzie… Je ne sais pas trop comment vous parler de cela. Je veux surtout éviter d'être mal compris.

Toujours silencieuse, la jeune femme attendait. Bien qu'il semblât chercher péniblement ses mots, Darcy parvint tout de même à ajouter :

_ Ce soir, c'est notre nuit de noces, Lizzie.

Une fois encore, il s'arrêta et le silence retomba à nouveau, comme si la conversation était terminée. Elizabeth finit par hausser légèrement un sourcil et répondit avec un demi-sourire :

_ Je le sais bien. En quoi est-ce un problème ?

_ Hé bien… Je…

Darcy se trouvait soudain un peu ridicule. Devant l'assurance et la candeur de sa jeune épouse, il se demandait si les scrupules qui le hantaient depuis plusieurs jours avaient vraiment leur raison d'être. Il résolut pourtant d'aller jusqu'au bout de son idée et s'expliqua enfin.

_ Je voulais simplement vous dire que lorsque nous arriverons, vous pourrez aller dormir si vous le souhaitez. Je… Je ne viendrai pas vous voir, ce soir.

Interdite, Elizabeth se figea et la boule d'angoisse, qu'elle avait pourtant réussi à amadouer, refit surface en un éclair. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se préparait depuis longtemps à cette fameuse nuit de noces, retenant ses craintes tout autant que sa curiosité. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas, en revanche, à devoir affronter un époux qui la délaisse dès le premier soir.

_ Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle, incapable de retenir l'inquiétude qui perçaient dans sa voix.

Darcy, profondément mal à l'aise, se rendit compte qu'elle interprétait mal ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. Il resserra aussitôt son étreinte autour des doigts de sa femme et, bénissant la pénombre qui masquait le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, il bafouilla :

_ Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas un manque de… désir de ma part, rassurez-vous. Bien au contraire, en fait ! Simplement, je… je ne veux pas vous brusquer. Nous avons la vie devant nous et rien ne nous oblige à quoi que ce soit dès ce soir. Si vous ne…

Devant le regard confus de la jeune fille, il s'interrompit, prit le temps d'ordonner quelques mots dans sa tête et ajouta enfin, plus clairement :

_ Comprenez-moi bien, Lizzie, je souhaite plus que tout vous voir partager mon lit, mais… je ne veux pas que ce soit par devoir ou par respect des convenances, voilà tout. Je veux simplement vous laisser le choix de venir à moi quand vous le désirerez.

Cette fois, Elizabeth perçut pleinement toute la délicatesse dont son mari tentait de faire preuve en agissant de la sorte. L'anxiété qui lui tordait le ventre un instant plus tôt fondit comme neige au soleil et un sourire un peu ému fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre. La voiture s'était arrêtée au pied d'une volée de marches et la porte s'ouvrait déjà pour livrer passage à une domestique, une lampe accrochée au bout de son bras levé.

* * *

Les doigts crispés autour du col de sa robe de chambre, Elizabeth tentait de calmer son agitation. Une grande maison dont elle n'avait vu que le hall et les couloirs, des bruits familiers qui ne lui étaient justement pas du tout familiers, des visages souriants et accueillants mais tous parfaitement inconnus. Et puis cette grande chambre solennelle, tendue de blanc et ornée d'innombrables bouquets de fleurs fraîches, avec ses deux malles à peine défaites, ses trop nombreux oreillers, son feu et ses immenses fenêtres voilées…

Assise au bord du lit, raide, ses pieds nus étendus devant elle pour capter un peu de la chaleur du foyer, Elizabeth prenait conscience que c'était là sa nouvelle vie. C'était là sa nuit de noces.

Elle était si tendue et agitée qu'elle n'imaginait même pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Tout était trop nouveau et trop majestueux, dans cette grande maison, pour qu'elle s'y sente confortable. Mrs Warren, la gouvernante, lui avait réservé un accueil pompeux qui l'avait fort impressionnée, mais qui avait surtout réussi à la faire se sentir embarrassée et mal à l'aise. Après avoir été officiellement présentée aux domestiques, on avait remis la visite des lieux à la faveur de la lumière du lendemain matin et on l'avait aussitôt menée à sa chambre. Flanquée de la gouvernante et d'une jeune bonne, Elizabeth avait alors reçu un chaste baiser sur le front de la part de son époux – qui n'avait osé montrer plus de familiarité en présence des deux domestiques –, avant qu'il ne l'abandonne aux bons soins de ces mains étrangères. Celles-ci s'étaient alors employées à la défaire de ses vêtements de voyage et, en quelques minutes, Elizabeth s'était retrouvée avec sa seule chemise de nuit, invitée à passer une robe de chambre un peu trop grande pour ses frêles épaules, avant d'être soigneusement décoiffée. Sa robe de mariée, qu'elle avait pliée avec soin dans une malle juste avant de partir pour Londres, était désormais étendue sur un fauteuil pour ne pas se froisser pendant la nuit. Les deux domestiques s'étaient ensuite éclipsées, laissant la jeune femme seule avec son désarroi.

Bousculée par les évènements, prise en charge sans pouvoir s'en défendre, elle avait été séparée de la seule personne qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu quitter même pour une minute. En ajoutant à cela le fait que William ne comptait pas passer la nuit avec elle, comme il lui en avait si obligeamment mais si maladroitement fait part dans la voiture, Elizabeth se retrouvait donc contrainte à subir une solitude imposée pour ce qui aurait du être un des moments les plus importants de sa vie. Des draps étrangers et froids, loin de tout ce qui pouvait lui sembler familier et accueillant, voilà à quoi ressemblait la nuit de noces tant attendue.

La jeune femme retint le flot de larmes amères qui montait dans sa gorge.

* * *

Deux chambres plus loin, Darcy observait la nuit londonienne à travers la fenêtre, la tête pensivement appuyée contre le mur tandis qu'il repoussait d'une main la lourde tenture de velours qui masquait les vitres. Dehors, la lune, à peine voilée de temps à autres par quelques nuages effilochés, répandait une lumière froide et vive sur les toits reluisants des maisons.

Il se sentait passablement misérable d'avoir ainsi abandonné sa jeune épouse. Ce soir, les lois des convenances avaient frappé et il s'y était soumis avec une certaine lâcheté. Il se sentait aussi un peu niais. Il avait voulu créer une atmosphère de confiance, apprivoisant avec douceur la farouche Elizabeth, essayant de tout mettre en œuvre pour que leur vie de couple commence sur des bases solides et saines, mais quelque chose en chemin avait tout perturbé et, sans qu'il comprenne comment, il s'était retrouvé dans une situation impossible. Lui qui avait pris les si belles résolutions de vivre enfin comme il l'entendait, sans plus jamais se laisser censurer, il s'était laissé faire dès le premier jour. Et voilà qu'il se trouvait bêtement là, seul, si proche d'elle et pourtant incapable d'aller la rejoindre.

En soupirant, son souffle avait laissé une fine buée sur la vitre refroidie par l'air de la nuit sans que Darcy, le regard perdu dans le vague, n'y prête attention. Il tentait d'imaginer comme il pourrait sauver une situation qui tournait au désastre et essayait de se convaincre qu'à Pemberley tout serait plus facile.

À Pemberley, où il se sentait si bien, il serait en pleine possession de ses moyens.

À Pemberley…

_ William ?

Il sursauta brusquement et relâcha le lourd velours qui retomba aussitôt en place, masquant parfaitement la fenêtre, le froid qui en émanait et la vive lueur blanche de l'extérieur. Dans une pénombre à laquelle ses yeux mirent ensuite quelques secondes à s'habituer, il distingua, uniquement éclairée par les flammes intermittentes du foyer, la fine silhouette d'Elizabeth.

Elle était là, debout à quelques mètres de lui, la mine hésitante, ses cheveux dénoués tombant en vagues sombres sur ses épaules. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais les mots lui manquèrent.

Elle portait sa robe de mariée.

Sans qu'il y prenne garde, son regard se laissa aussitôt attirer par les taches de lumière que les flammes projetaient sur elle, et se mit à descendre lentement : la pommette joliment dessinée, une épaule, à peine masquée par quelques mèches de cheveux brillants, la courbe d'un sein qui allait et venait au rythme d'une respiration un peu rapide, la fuite en cascade le long d'un bras, jusqu'à un poignet délicatement sculpté, puis le flou interminable des jupes et, enfin, un indécent petit orteil nu qui pointait sous le tissu.

Une vague de désir grimpa soudain en lui, réchauffant son ventre et rendant sa gorge sèche.

Des sensations longtemps refoulées remontaient enfin, comme si elles avaient patienté tout ce temps juste sous la surface, n'attendant que la première occasion pour fleurir à nouveau en faisant craqueler tout ce beau vernis.

Il lui était déjà arrivé de retrousser les jupes de quelques jeunes filles, quelques années auparavant. Oh, elles n'avaient pas été bien nombreuses, mais elles avaient su éveiller en lui le plaisir des sens là où que son éducation ne lui avait apprit que devoir conjugal, responsabilité et pudeur. Il n'avait pas oublié, par exemple, cette très belle courtisane rencontrée un soir. Sophistiquée, éduquée, cultivée… Avec le recul – et quelques regrets – il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été bien trop jeune à l'époque pour profiter vraiment de la qualité d'une telle compagnie. Il avait préféré se laisser tourner la tête par deux ou trois jeunes domestiques entreprenantes qui n'avaient fait qu'une bouchée du timide et naïf jeune maître qu'il était alors. L'une d'elles, en particulier, l'avait marqué. Une jolie chambrière, qu'il avait fréquentée assez régulièrement pendant quelques mois, avant que la gouvernante de Pemberley ne soupçonne quelque chose et ne renvoie brusquement la jeune fille, mettant un terme radical à leurs fougueux ébats. Devant cette ultime frustration, William, qui avait alors vingt-quatre ans, avait achevé de se renfermer sur lui-même. Furieux et résigné, il avait tiré un trait sur les charmes féminins et remplacé les rires étouffés des alcôves par le grand air des parties de chasse ou le silence concentré des salles d'étude.

Ces élans de désir n'étaient réapparus qu'avec l'entrée d'Elizabeth dans sa vie. Plusieurs fois, avant et après leurs fiançailles, il l'avait dévisagée à distance, imaginant la douceur de ses cheveux sous ses doigts, ou la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau. Et quelques fois, fugitivement, au hasard de quelques baisers volés, il avait pu y goûter un peu, ce qui n'avait fait qu'attiser encore plus ses envies.

Cela ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché d'avoir l'idée stupide de lui laisser le choix de ne pas partager sa couche si elle ne le souhaitait pas, quand le mariage lui en aurait donné tous les droits. Au hasard de conversations discrètes avec quelques amis, il s'était inquiété d'apprendre que certaines jeunes femmes, un peu trop bousculées lors leur nuit de noces, considéraient ensuite leur devoir conjugal comme une pénible et désagréable corvée, la vie durant. Désirant plus que tout faire d'Elizabeth une amoureuse taquine et joueuse, comme l'avaient été les amantes fugaces de sa jeunesse, il avait souhaité à tout prix éviter la précipitation qui aurait pu entacher pour de bon leur future vie de couple. S'il n'avait eu aucune mal à convaincre sa tête que c'était la bonne chose à faire, son ventre n'en avait pas moins crié sa frustration plus d'une fois…

Mais malgré toutes ses maladresses, la jeune fille était maintenant là, devant lui, à portée de main. Et elle rougissait délicieusement sous le regard enflammé qu'il faisait glisser sur elle.

_ Je... Je veux ma nuit de noces, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux, comme pour excuser sa présence.

Au son de sa voix, Darcy reprit brusquement ses esprits. Oui, elle était bien là, et elle s'offrait d'elle-même, en toute confiance. Sans réfléchir, il franchit alors en une seconde les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa avec passion, nouant étroitement ses bras autour d'elle comme pour l'empêcher de changer d'avis et de se sauver à toutes jambes.

Elizabeth, tout d'abord surprise par la fougue de sa réaction, comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle s'était trouvée un peu nigaude lorsque, dans le couloir, elle avait entendu des domestiques parler à voix basse, dans le hall. De peur d'être surprise en posture ridicule si l'un d'eux montait l'escalier, elle s'était hâtée vers la porte de la chambre de son mari et y était entrée sans même frapper, espérant de tout cœur ne pas se tromper de pièce. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle avait jeté un regard effaré vers le lit, pensant qu'il devait déjà y dormir, avant de le découvrir, parfaitement immobile près de la fenêtre, le visage baigné dans la lumière de la lune. William ne l'avait même pas entendue approcher.

La jeune femme se détendit. Désormais, la fâcheuse situation dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée ce soir était corrigée et elle se trouvait enfin là où elle devait être : dans les bras de son mari.

_ Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, Lizzie, chuchota-t-il tout contre son oreille, alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

_ Je sais, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas peur.

À dire vrai, la jeune fille n'était pas aussi naïve et innocente que William semblait le croire. Dans les grandes lignes, elle savait à peu près ce qui l'attendait. En revanche, elle tentait encore de faire la part des choses entre le comportement acceptable que son époux pourrait exiger d'elle et auquel elle devrait se conformer, et les sensations fugitives et incontrôlables qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il la serrait contre lui et qui lui criaient de réagir spontanément et de n'écouter que son instinct.

Et en ce moment, son instinct l'incitait à explorer du bout des doigts le corps de son époux. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

William avait lui aussi quitté ses vêtements de voyage. Ses pieds nus protégés du froid par les épais tapis qui recouvraient toute la pièce, il ne portait qu'une simple chemise entrouverte et un pantalon de toile confortable. Les doigts un peu tremblants, Elizabeth se mit en devoir de défaire les petits boutons qui fermaient la chemise, en surveillant du coin de l'œil l'effet que produisait son audace. William eut un léger sourire et la laissa faire, se contentant de caresser le bas de son dos d'une main encourageante. Enfin, Elizabeth acheva de dégrafer le dernier bouton et laissa glisser ses doigts sur la peau qu'elle venait de mettre à jour, laissant cette fois son cœur s'affoler sans essayer de le contrôler.

Les lèvres de William sur les siennes lui apprirent que cela, au moins, avait été un comportement acceptable. Une première entorse aux leçons matrimoniales qu'elle avait reçues et qui lui avaient appris à laisser l'homme décider de tout et à se soumettre passivement, alors qu'elle-même n'avait envie de se soumettre à rien d'autre qu'à ses propres désirs.

Les doigts du jeune homme remontèrent doucement le long de son dos, effleurant son cou et sa nuque, explorant le léger creux d'une clavicule ou suivant la rondeur d'une épaule. Frissonnante sous les caresses, Elizabeth se laissait faire. Elle sentait son souffle la survoler par endroits, et son regard peser sur elle avec chaleur. De temps en temps, il semait un baiser ici et là, sur sa tempe, près de son oreille, sur une épaule ou sur la chair tendre de sa gorge.

Bientôt, les doigts repartirent en excursion le long de son dos et remontèrent jusqu'aux rubans qu'elle avait renoués comme elle avait pu lorsqu'elle avait revêtu sa robe, seule dans sa chambre. Avant même que William ait pu s'essayer à les défaire, elle les dénoua d'elle-même et la robe se relâcha, découvrant au passage ses épaules nues et la naissance de ses seins.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à William était hypnotisant. Le feu continuait de projeter une lumière chaude et irrégulière qui, parfois, éclairait fugitivement quelques centimètres carrés d'une peau dont il pouvait même apercevoir le grain délicat, et l'instant d'après laissait l'ombre reprendre ses droits et s'étendre partout où elle le pouvait. Doucement, il entreprit de dégager les épaules de la jeune fille, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière et faisant glisser le tissu, profitant au passage de la douceur de sa peau. L'étoffe retomba dans un froissement discret, retenu au dernier moment par la courbe d'une hanche qui ne laissait aucun doute possible : Elizabeth était nue sous sa robe.

À cette idée, la chaleur qui irradiait le ventre de William grimpa encore de quelques degrés. La jeune femme se serra contre lui et pour la première fois il put sentir la douce tiédeur de ses seins et de son ventre pressés contre lui, peau contre peau. Ses mains, partout où elles passaient, ne rencontraient que douceur, tiédeur, et une peau granulée par la chair de poule provoquée par quelques frissons.

Elizabeth n'était pas en reste. Elle avait passé ses bras à la taille de son époux et explorait maintenant son dos, sous la chemise, laissant ses doigts dessiner les lignes imaginaires des muscles qu'elle rencontrait. William se dégagea un instant, le temps de faire tomber à terre le reste de la chemise et de la laisser admirer fugitivement, dans la lumière des flammes, les contours de son corps. Mais bientôt, il fut de nouveau tout contre elle, sa bouche papillonnant avec légèreté contre ses épaules, et il ne résista pas bien longtemps à l'envie de la débarrasser de ses jupes. Une main impatiente glissa le long de sa hanche.

Dans la chambre, on n'entendit plus, alors, que le crépitement du feu et quelques soupirs. Même un peu plus tard, lorsque William s'introduisit en elle pour la première fois, le léger cri de la jeune fille fut rapidement étouffé et seuls le froissement des draps et les baisers de son mari lui répondirent.

Ailleurs, dans la maison, le silence régnait. Dehors, la lune brillait toujours de tout son éclat.


	3. Chapter 3 Les premières lueurs

**Les premières lueurs**

* * *

Lorsqu'Elizabeth entrouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, son regard rencontra tout d'abord de lourdes tentures, si foncées qu'elles retenaient la plupart des rayons du soleil et plongeaient la pièce dans une épaisse pénombre. Puis son regard glissa sur des meubles de bois vernis et une large cheminée de pierre sculptée surmontée d'un grand miroir, avant de se fixer enfin sur les colonnes torsadée d'un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle referma les yeux et prit le temps d'ordonner ses pensées. Elle n'était pas chez elle, mais à Londres.

Et elle était désormais mariée.

À cette pensée, son cœur s'accéléra brusquement et ses yeux se rouvrirent en grand. Cette fois elle prit conscience de tous les bruits de cette maison étrangère : les paroles à peine perceptibles de quelques domestiques qui s'affairaient dans le hall, une porte qu'on referme doucement, le bruit d'un foyer que l'on racle pour en retirer les cendres de la nuit, et, surtout, la respiration tranquille et régulière à ses côtés.

Essayant de bouger le moins possible, elle se retourna. William était là, à quelques centimètres d'elle, couché sur le ventre et le visage à demi-enfoui contre son bras, profondément endormi. Malgré la pénombre et les mèches brunes qui retombaient sur ses yeux, elle parvenait à distinguer ses traits et elle devinait une expression sereine et détendue sur un visage qu'elle savait d'ordinaire parfaitement contrôlé. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Darcy s'abandonner ainsi, en toute confiance.

Elizabeth eut un sourire et se rendormit.

* * *

Elle se réveilla à nouveau, un peu plus tard, en sentant la lumière changer dans la pièce. Darcy avait entrouvert le rideau. Il avait revêtu ses vêtements de la veille et avait repris, à la fenêtre, la position dans laquelle elle l'avait trouvé lorsqu'elle était venue le rejoindre. En entendant la jeune fille bouger, il se retourna, lui sourit et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

_ Bonjour, Mrs Darcy, dit-il avec un sourire avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

_ Bonjour... répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

_ Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Elle sourit, songeant à la tiédeur du corps de William contre lequel elle s'était lovée pour s'endormir, avec une sensation de bien-être absolu. Elle avait effectivement dormi comme un ange.

_ Oui... Je n'imaginais pas que cette maison en pleine ville soit si calme et tranquille.

_ Les murs sont épais.

_ Je vois cela…

Étouffant un bâillement, elle se mit à s'étirer voluptueusement et le drap glissa sur elle, dévoilant sa poitrine. Aussitôt, rougissant légèrement, elle le ramena bien haut avec une pudeur exacerbée par le regard de Darcy sur elle. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Prête pour votre première journée en tant que Mrs Darcy ? reprit-il d'un ton enjoué.

_ À dire vrai, je ne me rends pas encore bien compte de ce que cela représente. J'espère que vous saurez me dire franchement ce que vous attendez de moi.

_ Soyez simplement vous-même, c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

_ Me dire cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup ! répondit-elle en riant.

_ J'ignore l'idée que vous vous faites du rôle d'une femme mariée, Lizzie, fit-il gentiment. Mais si vous êtes désormais mon épouse, vous n'êtes certainement pas à mon service. Je ne souhaite que votre compagnie et votre soutien, je n'ai pas d'autres attentes.

Il y avait une telle douceur dans son regard, que Lizzie, troublée, ne sut que répondre. L'intimité amoureuse de la nuit dernière avait disparu, faisant place à une nouvelle sorte de familiarité à laquelle la jeune fille n'était pas habituée. Et il n'était pas facile, au grand jour, de soutenir un tel regard.

Un silence gêné tomba entre eux.

_ Difficile de s'y faire, n'est-ce pas ? reprit finalement William avec un sourire embarrassé. Rassurez-vous, notre nouvelle situation est aussi inhabituelle pour moi que pour vous, même si je suis conscient d'être dans une situation plus confortable que la vôtre, car, au moins, ces lieux me sont familiers. Voulez-vous descendre déjeuner ? ajouta-t-il en changeant de sujet.

Soulagée de pouvoir se raccrocher à des préoccupations plus terre-à-terre, Elizabeth bondit sur l'occasion.

_ Oh oui, je meurs de faim !

Avec un sourire, Darcy se leva pour laisser la jeune femme sortir du lit. Elle allait se lever à son tour lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle était parfaitement nue sous les draps... et que sa robe de mariée gisait au beau milieu du tapis, à quelques mètres de là. Assise au bord du lit, les doigts crispés sur le drap qu'elle tirait sur elle, elle se figea.

Lui ne parvenait pas à la quitter des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait à la lumière du jour, avec sa peau pâle, son cou fin et gracile, la ligne qui dégringolait le long de son dos. Il pouvait presque deviner la chaleur qui émanait du creux douillet qu'elle avait laissé entre les draps. Pouvait-il se permettre de la toucher à nouveau ? Le laisserait-elle faire ? Et s'ils remettaient à plus tard le déjeuner et profitaient encore un peu de...

Elizabeth se mit soudain à rougir violemment.

Aussitôt, Darcy reprit pied dans la réalité, réalisant le malaise qu'il provoquait et se reprochant de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. Il prit sur un fauteuil la longue veste chaude qu'il portait en habit d'intérieur lors des soirées d'hiver, s'approcha juste assez pour la lui passer aux épaules, puis il s'écarta de nouveau et tourna poliment la tête tandis qu'elle achevait de l'enfiler.

_ Je devrais retourner dans ma chambre, maintenant, dit doucement Elizabeth.

_ Oui, ce serait... euh...

Perturbé, William ne savait plus comment terminer sa phrase et, comme chaque fois lorsqu'il se sentait troublé, il reprit le comportement qu'on lui avait enseigné et se raidit.

_ Je suppose que ce serait plus convenable, acheva-t-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure au déjeuner.

Elizabeth hocha la tête sans relever ce sursaut de bonne conduite de la part de son mari, se pencha un instant pour prendre sa robe en désordre dans ses bras et se dépêcha vers la porte, qu'elle referma sans bruit derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Darcy poussa un profond soupir et se maudit intérieurement de sa maladresse.

* * *

_ Monsieur désire-t-il être servi ?

_ Non, merci, j'attends Mrs Darcy. Je prendrai juste un peu de thé.

La gouvernante versa le thé qu'elle venait d'apporter et sortit de la pièce comme une ombre.

« J'attends Mrs Darcy », avait-il dit. La formule lui était venue tout naturellement et il souriait maintenant de constater le peu d'effort que cela lui avait demandé. Bien que son entourage l'ait pressé pendant plusieurs années de prendre femme, il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise avec l'idée de partager ses repas en tête-à-tête avec une coquette au babillage incessant, qui lui parlerait rideaux, robes ou soupers chez des connaissances, comme le faisait si souvent Caroline Bingley lorsqu'elle pensait se rendre intéressante. Ces conversations futiles l'ennuyaient d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait s'y soustraire, et il préférait de loin la compagnie discrète et charmante de Georgiana qui s'émerveillait encore de tout, et qui, en bonne musicienne, savait aussi cultiver les silences. Pendant longtemps, donc, une Mrs Darcy à sa table ne lui avait jamais paru une option très attirante.

Mais tandis qu'il attendait celle qu'il avait finalement choisie – et là encore avec si peu d'effort que ce choix trop évident lui avait d'abord paru une option susceptible de lui créer des regrets par la suite –, il réalisait finalement que la compagnie d'une épouse à chaque repas pourrait lui paraître bien douce. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il se mettait à attendre quelqu'un, à espérer sa présence, à anticiper les sujets qu'il pourrait aborder avec elle et à se demander si elle aimait la confiture de prunes…

_ Mrs Darcy, annonça cérémonieusement le majordome en entrant, s'effaçant ensuite pour libérer le passage.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans sa grande chambre blanche, un peu plus tôt, Elizabeth était attendue. La pièce avait été aérée, le feu rallumé et une jeune domestique s'affairait déjà en silence à préparer sa toilette. Elle ne s'était pas permis de dire quoi que ce soit quant à la simplicité des vêtements qu'Elizabeth avait apportés de Longbourn, mais elle avait discrètement proposé d'ajouter quelques rubans et de repasser les jupes froissés par le voyage. Puis elle l'avait soigneusement coiffée, prouvant par là-même que, contrairement à ce que Mrs Bennet répétait inlassablement, avec un peu de patience la chevelure d'Elizabeth était tout à fait maîtrisable. Sous les doigts experts de la petite soubrette, la jeune épouse s'était trouvée en peu de temps tout à fait digne de son nouveau rang.

Ainsi préparée, Elizabeth vint s'asseoir à la grande table sous le regard visiblement approbateur de son mari. Elle lui sourit pour masquer son embarras. Hormis leur souper de la veille dans cette auberge animée des faubourgs de Londres, c'était la première fois qu'ils mangeaient vraiment en tête-à-tête, seuls dans cette grande salle à manger silencieuse et solennelle, entre les discrètes allées et venues des domestiques apportant ou emportant les plats.

Une fois encore, il leur fallu un moment pour retrouver leur naturel, comme s'ils devaient chaque fois apprivoiser le nouveau contexte dans lequel ils évoluaient l'un et l'autre.

_ Vers quelle heure souhaitez-vous partir pour Pemberley ? demanda Elizabeth, après un moment à bavarder de tout et de rien.

_ Le plus tôt sera le mieux, même si je ne veux pas vous presser. La route est longue jusqu'en Derbyshire et je voudrais arriver avant la nuit. J'aimerais autant que vous n'ayez pas à découvrir chacune de vos nouvelles demeures à la nuit tombée.

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil, amusée.

_ Mon Dieu, avez-vous donc tant de demeures différentes, Mr Darcy ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie qui n'échappa pas à son mari.

_ Quelques unes... se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un léger sourire, sans se démonter. Mais Mrs Edwards proposait hier de vous faire visiter celle-ci, avant de partir. Après tout, vous y reviendrez souvent, car c'est ici que Georgiana et moi avons l'habitude de passer l'hiver.

_ Oh, j'avais imaginé voir Pemberley sous la neige. Ce doit pourtant être magnifique !

_ Magnifique, certes, mais la maison est grande et malheureusement glaciale en hiver. Après les premières gelées, celle-ci vous paraîtra bien plus douillette, croyez-moi. Et puis il y a tous les agréments de la ville : les bals, les boutiques, les théâtres, l'opéra...

_ Non pas que ce genre d'activités vous passionne, j'imagine, relança Elizabeth.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle lançait une pique à son époux et ils n'étaient à table que depuis quelques minutes. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir encore jusqu'où Darcy pourrait supporter son affectueuse impertinence, mais jusqu'à présent il semblait l'endurer de bonne volonté.

_ Détrompez-vous, Lizzie, répondit-il tranquillement, j'aime beaucoup l'opéra.

Elle préféra changer de sujet.

_ Et Georgiana ? En dehors des hivers, vient-elle souvent à Londres ?

_ Non, jamais.

_ Je suis surprise que votre tante n'ait pas su vous convaincre de l'y faire venir. Elle semble très convaincue du talent artistique dont doivent impérativement faire preuve les dames du monde.

Elle se mordit à nouveau les lèvres et maudit son esprit qui parlait parfois plus vite qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Darcy marqua une pause : il avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion.

_ Je vous remercie de votre préoccupation concernant l'éducation de Georgiana, mais elle ne souffre, je pense, d'aucune lacune. À dire vrai, ma sœur a eu son propre professeur de dessin à Pemberley, pendant plusieurs années.

Il prit le temps de prendre calmement une bouchée, d'un air tout à fait grave et sérieux, avant de finalement lui jeter un coup d'œil amusé. Elizabeth étouffa un rire et se détendit.

Elle aurait dû se douter que son époux n'était pas homme à se laisser critiquer sans répliquer.

* * *

Comme Darcy l'avait prévu, ils arrivèrent à Pemberley vers la fin de l'après-midi. Le soleil commençait à décliner et répandait sur la façade du manoir une douce lumière qui réchauffait les pierres. Par la fenêtre de la voiture, Elizabeth ouvrait de grands yeux sur toute cette beauté et tâchait de graver ces premières impressions dans sa mémoire.

Ils étaient attendus avec impatience. À peine les chevaux s'étaient-ils engagés sur la grande allée de sable que quelques jeunes jardiniers couraient jusqu'à la maison pour prévenir le reste des domestiques. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta au bas du perron principal, décoré de fleurs fraîches, une cinquantaine de personnes sortirent par les grandes portes pour former une sorte de haie d'honneur.

Darcy descendit en premier, puis il aida sa jeune épouse à faire de même en lui prenant la main. Il était tout sourire.

_ Je vous présente Mrs Elizabeth Darcy, annonça-t-il d'un ton presque solennel.

Certains domestiques avaient des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles, d'autres conservaient une digne raideur, d'autres encore se tenaient timidement, les mains serrées sur leur chapeau ou croisées sur leur tablier, mais tous regardaient Elizabeth avec une intense curiosité et celle-ci prit conscience à quel point une Mrs Darcy avait été souhaitée et attendue dans cette maison.

Alors que son regard errait sur tous ces visages inconnus auxquels il allait lui falloir s'habituer, elle croisa celui d'une femme en qui elle reconnu celle qui les avait accueillis lors de sa visite avec les Gardiner, quelques mois auparavant. Et au vu de la surprise qui arrondissait ses lèvres en un « oh » muet, cette dernière l'avait aussi parfaitement reconnue. Elizabeth lui répondit par un signe de tête.

Celui qui semblait être le majordome s'avança alors, suivi par une dame d'un certain âge et un autre homme distingué.

_ Au nom de nous tous, soyez la bienvenue à Pemberley, madame, dit-il avant de s'incliner.

Aussitôt, dans un bel ensemble, les autres domestiques s'inclinèrent eux aussi. Lizzie leur rendit timidement leur salut, se demandant s'il était vraiment digne de son nouveau rang de s'incliner, même exceptionnellement, devant les domestiques. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari, mais celui-ci ne montrait aucun signe de contrariété.

_ Lizzie, permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr Stevens, notre majordome, ainsi que Mrs Godfroy, la gouvernante générale de Pemberley, et enfin Mr Lewis, mon régisseur. Je pense que vous ferez connaissance avec tous les autres au fur et à mesure…

_ Merci à tous pour votre accueil, leur dit-elle avec son plus joli sourire, en se tournant de nouveau vers la foule qu'elle essaya d'embrasse du regard.

Elizabeth savait que Pemberley était une maison immense et magnifique, mais elle n'avait tout de même pas imaginé qu'elle nécessitait autant de domestiques pour l'entretenir. En parcourant les rangs qui peuplaient les marches du perron, elle parvenait à identifier les cuisinières, une quinzaine au moins de femmes de chambres, les écuyers et tout le personnel de service, dans leurs livrées impeccables, ainsi que les jardiniers, facilement reconnaissables. En revanche elle ne fut pas capable de reconnaître le rôle que tenaient plusieurs autres personnes : sans doute y avait-il là des professeurs, des intendants, des secrétaires ou des comptables.

Tandis que les écuyers et les serviteurs en livrée commençaient à décharger les malles et s'occuper des chevaux. Darcy la prit par la main et lui fit monter le perron, leur marche refermée par les domestiques qui rentrèrent après eux et retournèrent progressivement à leurs travaux.

_ Monsieur et madame ont-ils fait bon voyage ? s'enquérit le majordome.

_ Excellent, Mr Stevens, la route était assez bonne, mais le voyage depuis Londres n'en reste pas moins très long et je soupçonne Mrs Darcy d'être plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Voudriez-vous nous servir le thé dans le salon jaune ?

_ Tout de suite, monsieur.

Ils traversèrent l'impressionnant hall d'entrée au sol carrelé de marbre blanc et noir. D'autres domestiques vinrent emporter les manteaux et elle suivit son mari dans un petit salon, proche du grand hall principal, mais aux dimensions plus réduites que les immenses pièces d'apparat qu'elle se souvenait avoir vu lors de son premier passage, près de six mois auparavant.

_ Et bien, Lizzie, vous voici chez vous, lui dit doucement Darcy.

La jeune femme regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité. Les meubles luxueux – recouverts du brocard d'un jaune doré qui donnaient son nom à la pièce –, les tentures de soies fines, les nombreuses statues et objets d'arts délicatement ciselés, les hautes fenêtres qui s'ouvraient sur le grand jardin à l'arrière de la maison, tout lui semblait source d'émerveillement.

_ Il va me falloir un moment pour m'habituer, je crois, répondit-elle. Il y a tellement à découvrir !

_ C'est bien naturel, d'autant que la maison est grande. J'espère seulement que vous en viendrez à l'aimer autant que moi…

Lizzie regardait les jardins à travers les vitres.

_ Le parc, en tout cas, est une véritable merveille, je l'aime déjà !

Darcy sourit, puis s'approcha d'elle.

_ Si vous saviez à quel point je suis comblé de vous voir ici, dit-il doucement, en sachant que cette fois votre présence est définitive… Quand je pense que la première fois que je vous ai croisée entre ces murs vous étiez sur le point de vous enfuir comme une voleuse !

Elizabeth éclata de rire en se remémorant la scène.

_ Oh mon Dieu, si vous saviez à quel point je me sentais mal ! répondit-elle.

_ Effectivement, vous sembliez pour le moins troublée. Je ne vous avais encore jamais vue aussi nerveuse.

_ Et moi donc ! Vous m'apparaissiez si heureux et détendu, si plein de gentillesse envers votre sœur. C'était une image que j'avais tellement de mal à associer à vous... J'avais l'impression d'avoir surpris quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû voir et, pire que tout, vous m'aviez surprise en flagrant délit !

_ Je vous paraissais donc si inhumain, jusqu'alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

_ Inhumain, non, certainement pas, mais vous étiez si... si rigide, si taciturne. Il était difficile de vous arracher plus de quelques mots à la fois !

_ Parce que vous ne me connaissiez pas encore.

William, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, avait passé un bras à sa taille et la serrait maintenant contre lui, l'obligeant à lever les yeux. Lizzie n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ces gestes d'affection, et, surprise, elle eut d'abord le réflexe de se raidir légèrement. Puis elle lui sourit en retour.

_ En effet, je ne vous connaissais pas encore…, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Georgiana étant partie chez le colonel Fitzwilliam pour quelques jours, ils soupèrent seuls puis passèrent la soirée à bavarder dans la bibliothèque. Darcy, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé les lieux qu'il aimait tant, se comportait avec un naturel désarmant tant il contrastait avec son attitude d'ordinaire parfaitement calculée. Il riait, conversait avec facilité et se laissait confortablement aller contre les coussins des sofas, abandonnant la stricte raideur qu'Elizabeth lui connaissait. Face à lui, la jeune fille se détendait peu à peu et se laissait charmer par cette présence chaleureuse, dans cette grande maison qui malgré tout son luxe n'en restait pas moins un peu trop froide et imposante à son goût.

Elle finit par étouffer discrètement quelques bâillements.

_ … et demain, si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous faire visiter les environs. J'aimerais vous montrer l'endroit où... Oh, Lizzie, je vois que vous êtes épuisée.

_ J'avoue que la journée a été longue, avec le voyage.

_ Pardonnez-moi, j'aurais dû me rendre compte que le temps passait. Venez, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, vos malles y ont déjà été portées.

La prenant par la main, Darcy la mena alors à travers de longs corridors. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et seuls quelques candélabres éclairaient les murs par endroits. Il devait être bien tard, d'ailleurs, car les domestiques semblaient s'être évanouis et la maison était plongée dans un calme impressionnant. William, lui, se déplaçait avec une assurance parfaite, comme si ses pas connaissaient chacune des dalles du sol, chaque marche, chaque centimètre carré de tapis, et Lizzie n'avait d'autre choix que de lui faire une confiance aveugle et de le suivre de près.

_ C'est ici, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant une large porte de bois sombre. Ma chambre est... euh...

Il s'interrompit en prenant conscience qu'instinctivement il avait tout de suite voulu que Lizzie sache comment le retrouver, si elle le souhaitait. Et du plus profond de lui-même, il souhaitait qu'elle le souhaite.

_ … juste à côté, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Était-ce la pénombre du couloir ? Ou bien le fait qu'il faille bientôt se séparer pour que chacun retrouve un grand lit froid, ou encore l'impression d'abandonner une fois de plus sa jeune épouse dans une maison inconnue, comme il l'avait si lâchement fait la veille ?

Ils venaient de passer quelques heures si agréables, seuls près du grand feu de la bibliothèque, à échanger des opinions et en apprendre un peu plus l'un sur l'autre, en toute simplicité, et c'était tout naturellement qu'il l'avait accompagnée à sa chambre en voyant qu'elle était fatiguée. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Pas si froidement, devant cette porte de bois, pas maintenant, alors que la noirceur de cette nuit lui rappelait la douceur de la nuit précédente...

Elizabeth semblait en proie aux mêmes tourments. Ses doigts étroitement enroulés autour de ceux de William, elle n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre.

_ William... commença-t-elle.

_ Je sais, répondit-il tout bas.

Ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans un de ces moments d'hésitation où ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait exactement quelle attitude adopter, entre leurs désirs et la crainte de ne pas agir correctement.

Alors il se pencha brusquement vers elle et l'embrassa. C'était la seule idée qui lui était venue pour parvenir à franchir le gouffre insondable qui se dressait entre l'attitude de bienséance rassurante qu'on leur avait apprise et l'intimité qu'il cherchait à créer avec elle. Et comme pour confirmer que cette limite avait enfin été franchie, il la sentit ployer contre lui comme un roseau et glisser ses bras autour de son cou pour mieux répondre à son baiser.

Finalement, ils passèrent cette nuit-là dans la chambre de la tout nouvelle Mrs Darcy.

* * *

_ Oh, Mr Darcy, laissez-vous vous dire à quel point je trouve votre épouse charmante !

Darcy répondit d'un bref mouvement de tête, mais Mrs Foster n'avait pas besoin d'encouragements pour continuer son bavardage.

_ Ma chère Elizabeth – car vous permettez que je vous appelle Elizabeth, n'est-ce pas ? –, il faut que vous sachiez que Mr Darcy ne nous a jamais beaucoup parlé de vous, lors de vos fiançailles... Nous étions tous si curieux de faire votre connaissance, de découvrir enfin la fameuse jeune fille qui avait su convaincre Mr Darcy de se marier ! N'est-ce pas, mon ami ?

_ Tout à fait, Mrs Foster, tout à fait, répondit son mari d'un air bonhomme.

Mrs Foster, une petite femme replète aux cheveux grisonnants, était pleine d'entrain et de nature visiblement bavarde, tandis que son époux rappelait à Elizabeth le père de Charlotte, avec ses cheveux d'un blanc neigeux et un sourire tranquille perpétuellement accroché au visage. Ils étaient les voisins les plus proches de Pemberley et, par conséquent, furent aussi les premiers à venir saluer la nouvelle maîtresse de maison. Ils s'étaient présentés en début d'après-midi, le lendemain-même de l'arrivée de Lizzie.

Darcy se tenait légèrement en retrait de la conversation, debout près de la fenêtre, laissant Mrs Foster bavarder tout à son aise. Elizabeth, quant à elle, rarement impressionnée par les inconnus, se tenait sage et tranquille, assise bien droite sur son fauteuil, et tentait simplement de soutenir aussi agréablement que possible la conversation de son invitée, au moins lorsque celle-ci lui laissait l'occasion de parler.

_ Vraiment, j'insiste, vous êtes une jeune personne tout à fait délicieuse ! Je suis certaine que vous vous plairez, ici, car le Derbyshire est un comté ravissant et la société y est excellente. Mais j'y pense, sommes-nous donc les premiers à être venus faire votre connaissance ?

_ Oui, tout à fait, répondit la jeune femme, mais je ne doute pas que j'aurai bientôt le plaisir de connaître les autres familles de la région.

_ Cela est certain. Ils n'auront pas trouvé le temps, sans doute, reprit Mrs Foster. Il y a toujours tellement à faire !

Elizabeth coula un regard vers son mari et ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir de la visite si tôt et il leur semblait maintenant évident que si l'usage aurait plutôt voulu que l'on laisse à la nouvelle épousée quelques jours pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle demeure, Mrs Foster, en revanche, serait probablement venue les accueillir à leur descente de voiture si elle l'avait pu, tant sa curiosité envers la nouvelle Mrs Darcy était grande. La jeune fille ne se permit toutefois pas de commenter et d'ailleurs Mrs Foster relançait déjà d'elle-même la conversation, en reposant dans sa soucoupe le biscuit que son babillage ne lui laissait pas le temps de grignoter.

_ Connaissez-vous Lampton ? Il faudra demander à votre époux de vous y conduire, bien sûr, c'est une petite ville absolument charmante.

_ Effectivement, j'ai pu le constater lorsque j'y suis venue en visite.

_ Oh, j'ignorais que vous connaissiez déjà le pays !

_ Oui, j'y suis déjà venue. Ma tante est elle-même originaire de Lampton et je l'ai accompagnée il y a quelques mois, avec mon oncle, lors d'un voyage dans le Derbyshire.

_ C'est à cette occasion que vous avez rencontré notre Mr Darcy, je suppose ?

_ Non, pas du tout. À dire vrai, nous nous sommes rencontrés en Hertfordshire, il y a un près d'un an.

_ Un an ! Mr Darcy ! Vous êtes parvenu à nous cacher l'existence de cette jolie jeune fille pendant tout ce temps ? Quel cachottier vous êtes !

Bien qu'elle sache que Mrs Foster avait connu Darcy enfant – elle faisait donc partie des vieux amis intimes de la famille –, Elizabeth trouvait pour le moins surprenante la familiarité affectueuse avec laquelle la brave dame s'adressait à lui. Mais plus surprenant encore était le fait que Darcy lui réponde sur le même ton, sans perdre son attitude détendue et confortable.

_ N'imaginez pourtant pas que sa conquête m'ait été facile, Mrs Foster. Elizabeth n'est pas de celles qui se laissent facilement convaincre par une ou deux danses et quelques rubans. En réalité, même, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps et de patience avant de pouvoir… comment dire… l'apprivoiser.

Mrs Foster se mit à rire de plaisir en imaginant la situation. Elizabeth, de son côté, appréciait la délicatesse avec laquelle Darcy avait insinué qu'il avait fait un mariage d'amour au terme d'une longue séduction, et par laquelle il plaçait Elizabeth dans le rôle de la jeune fille franche et honnête ne se laissant pas impressionner par de beaux atours. Avec une bavarde telle que Mrs Foster qui se ferait un plaisir de répéter le tout à qui voudrait l'entendre, quelques phrases de ce genre suffisaient à établir des réputations indestructibles.

_ Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, comme j'aurai aimé assister à cette cour-là ! reprit cette dernière en se tournant vers Elizabeth. Quand je pense que notre cher ami semblait ne jamais se préoccuper des jeunes filles qu'on lui présentait... Votre mère, ma chère enfant, devait être bien nerveuse ! Quant à votre tante, Mr Darcy, je m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas intervenue pour clarifier une telle situation. Un an, tout de même, c'est bien long !

_ Ma tante n'approuve pas mon choix.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Mrs Foster prit brusquement conscience de ce que Darcy venait de dire et s'arrêta aussitôt, la bouche ouverte sur le flot de paroles qu'elle venait de ravaler. Un silence tomba brusquement, brisant instantanément la détente familière qui régnait dans le salon.

_ Oh, dit-elle d'une petite voix étranglée.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi, intervint alors Mr Foster. Nous savons tous que votre tante a souvent eu de bien grands projets pour vous, mais il y a longtemps que vous êtes devenu un homme capable de décider par lui-même et je ne doute pas que votre choix ait été mûrement réfléchi...

_ En effet, répondit paisiblement Darcy, il l'a été. J'ai choisi de privilégier notre bonheur, à Elizabeth et moi-même, plutôt qu'une alliance avantageuse.

Elizabeth tressaillit. Elle était très consciente que son mariage avec Darcy, au-delà de leur vie privée, serait vertement jugé par la société et qu'elle devrait faire ses preuves pour s'y faire respecter. Si elle approuvait la décision de son mari de ne rien cacher de leur situation pour le moins déséquilibrée, alors que les commérages de toutes sortes auraient de toute façon vite fait de parvenir du Hertfordshire jusqu'ici, elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir d'ores et déjà se défendre alors qu'elle n'était mariée que depuis deux jours.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel elle put lire sur le visage de ses deux invités qu'ils mesuraient pleinement la délicatesse d'une telle situation. Ils avaient désormais compris, sans nul doute possible, qu'ils faisaient face à une jeune fille de basse condition qui s'était brutalement haussée dans la société par le biais d'un mariage plus que profitable, et elle soutint leur regard, ne changeant rien à son attitude tranquille ni à son sourire aimable.

Ce fut Mr Foster qui donna finalement le ton.

_ Hé bien, mon cher, à voir votre charmante épouse et le sourire sur votre visage, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous ayez fait le bon choix.

Sans mot dire, cette fois, Mrs Foster approuva vigoureusement de la tête, mais elle plongea le nez dans sa tasse de thé.

* * *

Elizabeth ne parvenait pas à fixer son attention sur le livre qu'elle avait pris dans la bibliothèque. Elle finit par le laisser reposer sur ses genoux. Près d'elle, Darcy était assis à sa table de travail, et elle se laissa bercer un moment par le crépitement du feu et celui de sa plume sur le papier. Elle goûtait cette seconde soirée à Pemberley, s'imprégnant de tous les petits bruits de cette grande maison, et imaginant sans peine les notes du piano de Georgiana volant jusqu'aux plafonds.

Les Foster avaient pris congé rapidement, un peu trop, d'ailleurs, pour que cela parût naturel. La situation d'Elizabeth les avait choqués, et elle se demandait combien de temps cela prendrait avant que la nouvelle ne fasse le tour du pays.

_ Vous me semblez bien songeuse, Lizzie.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le bruit de la plume avait cessé : Darcy s'était laissé aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, abandonnant ses travaux, et la regardait avec attention.

_ Oh... Non, ce n'est rien, un peu de fatigue, seulement.

_ Vous songez aux Foster, je suppose ?

Elle sourit. William semblait déjà bien la connaître.

_ Hé bien, reprit-elle, je devais m'y attendre, voilà tout. Ce ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière fois que les gens me regarderont de cette façon.

_ Laissez-leur le temps de se faire une idée, ils ne vous connaissent pas encore. Et soyez sans crainte en ce qui concerne les Foster : ce sont de très agréables personnes qui laissent parler leur cœur bien plus que leur raison. Dans quelques temps, Mrs Foster vous aura définitivement adoptée et vous deviendrez sans nul doute la nouvelle héroïne de Pemberley !

_ Vous le croyez vraiment ?

Darcy s'interrompit et la regarda de nouveau, cherchant visiblement à sonder son esprit. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle, sur le sofa.

_ Cela vous inquiète-t-il, Elizabeth ? Je vous sais pourtant assez forte pour résister aux pressions de la société, vous me l'aviez bien fait comprendre le jour où je vous ai demandé votre main, à Rosings Park.

_ Je ne suis pas inquiète pour moi, mais pour vous. Je voudrais tant que...

Elle s'interrompit, se trouvant soudain un peu mal à l'aise de se livrer ainsi, mais Darcy insista doucement du regard.

_ Je voudrais seulement que vous soyez fier de moi, acheva-t-elle tout bas.

Il eut un sourire d'une douceur extraordinaire et se pencha vers elle.

_ Je le suis déjà, Lizzie. Et je gage qu'il ne s'écoulera pas longtemps avant que la meilleure société du Derbyshire et de Londres le soit avec moi...

* * *

Mr Bennet reposa la lettre sur son bureau et se laissa aller en arrière, contre le dossier de son fauteuil, en poussant un profond soupir.

Il pouvait entendre quelques poules caqueter sous ses fenêtres, ainsi que les bavardages de sa femme qui conversait avec Betsy tout en étendant le linge au dehors, mais il se surprit à constater que pour une fois les planchers de Longbourn ne résonnaient pas sous une demi-douzaine de talons féminins. Maintenant qu'il avait marié trois de ses filles, la maison était bien plus calme que d'ordinaire et, quoiqu'il se félicite de cette nouvelle tranquillité, plus propice à ses diverses études, il ne s'y était pas encore complètement habitué.

Bien sûr, il était souvent arrivé que ses filles s'absentent quelques semaines, en visite dans la famille, par exemple, mais elles partaient rarement plus d'une à la fois et il savait qu'il pouvait attendre leur retour et retrouver bientôt leurs rires et les froufrous de leurs jupes. Cette fois, c'était différent. Ses deux aînées n'étaient pas parties depuis un mois, mais elles lui manquaient déjà.

Il reprit la lettre entre ses doigts et examina la cire rouge qui la scellait. Le sceau de Pemberley, tout en finesse et en délicates arabesques, représentait un griffon entouré d'une couronne végétale et surmonté d'inscriptions que ses yeux fatigués ne parvenaient pas à déchiffrer complètement. Il allait lui falloir s'habituer à l'idée que sa fille était devenue la maîtresse d'un aussi imposant domaine et que la société de Meryton ne cesserait pas avant longtemps de considérer avec un respect envieux celui qui avait réussi à la marier à un aussi beau parti.

Il n'avait pourtant rien entrepris ni réussi du tout, n'aspirant qu'à une paisible vie à la campagne, loin des rumeurs et des troubles du voisinage, et ne se mêlant surtout pas des affaires d'entremetteuses de sa femme. Il avait pourtant toujours su que la place de ses filles dans la société passait par le mariage et, en cela, il n'avait jamais rien eu d'autre à l'esprit que leur bonheur avant tout. Après toutes les péripéties autour de Mr Bingley, la demande en mariage inattendue de Jane l'avait rempli de satisfaction, persuadé qu'elle, au moins, serait heureuse en ménage.

S'il avait pu s'attendre, alors, à ce qui s'était produit le lendemain…

Mr Bennet se mit à rire doucement en se remémorant ce petit matin, pareil à tous les autres, où il était tranquillement descendu dans la salle à manger et avait eu la surprise d'y trouver Elizabeth, en compagnie de Mr Darcy. Il était très tôt et s'il était concevable que sa fille ne soit pas encore habillée, Mr Darcy semblait lui aussi ne pas s'être trop préoccupé de son apparence : les cheveux en désordre, sans cravate et les bottes boueuses, il lui avait alors, d'un ton aussi neutre et strict qu'à son habitude, demandé un entretien privé.

Il le revoyait encore, ce grand et bel homme, entrant dans son bureau alors que le soleil – trop jeune – n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réchauffer la pièce. Respectueusement, Darcy avait gardé le silence et laissé son hôte s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et entamer la conversation.

_ Mr Darcy, je ne me doutais pas que j'aurais le plaisir de vous accueillir chez moi de si bon matin, avait commencé Mr Bennet.

_ Je vous prie d'excuser ma présence, monsieur, mon intention n'était aucunement de gêner votre maison avant l'heure des visites.

_ Vous deviez donc avoir de bien impérieuses raisons pour vous présenter ici à cette heure. Puis-je vous demander en quoi je peux vous être utile ?

Darcy avait gardé le silence un court instant, comme s'il cherchait à assembler ses mots.

_ Je suis venu vous demander la main d'Elizabeth.

Réalisant au bout d'une seconde qu'il avait oublié l'élémentaire formule de politesse, il avait ajouté rapidement, en s'inclinant :

_ … monsieur.

Mr Bennet en était resté bouche bée. Cet homme, du haut de ses richesses et de sa digne lignée familiale, s'était présenté chez lui au petit matin, d'une façon pour le moins cavalière, et lui avait, ni plus, ni moins, demandé sa fille. Sa fille préférée.

_ J'ignorais que mes filles pouvaient constituer pour vous un parti intéressant, Mr Darcy, avait-il commencé.

_ C'est Elizabeth que je souhaite épouser, monsieur, et nulle autre.

_ Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que ma famille est plutôt... humble. Je m'étonne que vous soyez prêt à conclure une telle entente.

_ C'est une décision que j'ai longtemps réfléchie.

_ Bien. Je suis heureux de vous voir aussi convaincu. Avez-vous… Avez-vous parlé à Elizabeth ?

_ Oui, monsieur.

_ Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

Mr Bennet, un instant, s'était demandé si Elizabeth accepterait un tel mariage. Si elle avait su renvoyer vertement le pauvre petit Mr Collins et ses avances, comptait-elle maintenant sur son père pour la protéger d'un mariage dont elle ne saurait que faire ? Pourtant, il les avait vus ensemble, dans la salle à manger. Sa fille, malgré son caractère bien affirmé, s'était-elle laissé éblouir par la perspective d'une vie remplie de richesses ? Quoique décevant de sa part, cela ne serait pourtant pas impossible…

_ Elle m'a accepté, avait simplement répondu Darcy.

Mr Bennet en était resté perplexe. Bien qu'il soit conscient du faste qu'un tel mariage apporterait à la famille, qu'adviendrait-il de la jeune fille aux côtés d'un tel homme, beau et riche, certes, mais aussi tellement froid et orgueilleux ? Deviendrait-elle une de ces indifférentes éteintes, évoluant dans des décors majestueux, mais le sourire gâché par un mariage malheureux ? Pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'envisager de refuser de céder la main de sa fille ? Et pouvait-on, d'ailleurs, refuser quoi que ce soit à un Mr Darcy ? Cela lui paraissait d'autant plus improbable qu'Elizabeth semblait avoir fait son choix en toute connaissance de cause, même si ce choix lui semblait, à lui, proprement inconcevable.

_ Monsieur, avait-il finalement repris, le bonheur de ma fille compte plus que tout à mes yeux. C'est à elle que revient la décision et, quelle qu'elle soit, je la respecterai. Elle sait mieux que quiconque ce qui est bon pour elle. Avant de me prononcer, je souhaiterai donc entendre son avis.

_ Bien entendu, monsieur, avait répondu Darcy en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Mr Bennet avait été frappé de le voir si humble, presque soumis. Ce matin, debout dans ce petit bureau de Longbourn, Darcy avait perdu de sa superbe : était-ce là ce qui avait pu émouvoir Lizzie ?

_ Alors nous sommes d'accord. Puis-je ainsi vous demander de la faire entrer ?

_ À l'instant, monsieur. Et... je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé de votre temps.

Ils s'étaient salués mutuellement, avec la plus neutre politesse, puis Darcy avait tourné les talons et quitté le bureau. À peine la porte était-elle ouverte que la cadette des Bennet entrait en trombes.

_ Fermez la porte, je vous prie, Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4 Le commencement

**Le commencement**

* * *

_ Elizabeth ! Elizabeth !

La voiture ne s'était pas encore totalement immobilisée que Georgiana ouvrait la portière et sautait à terre, courant déjà vers la jeune femme dans un élan des plus spontanés. Prenant conscience qu'elle ne pouvait peut-être pas se permettre encore trop de familiarité, elle s'arrêta brusquement et un peu maladroitement, hésitant soudain à se pendre au cou de sa toute nouvelle sœur. Elizabeth, le sourire aux lèvres, coupa court à ce moment de gêne en venant l'embrasser sans plus de manières.

_ Georgiana, je suis ravie de vous revoir ! dit-elle avec entrain. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

_ Oh oui, le colonel est si gentil ! Il a toujours pour moi des attentions charmantes. Figurez-vous qu'il m'a même fait faire le tour du domaine à cheval avec lui, et j'avais même la permission de galoper un peu ! Quel plaisir nous avons eu !

Darcy, qui se tenait auprès d'Elizabeth, eut un petit sourire.

_ Hé bien, Georgiana, ne venez-vous pas m'embrasser, moi aussi ? Lizzie, ma chère, je crois que je viens de descendre d'un cran dans les priorités de ma jeune sœur, dit-il d'un air faussement affecté. Quelle cruelle souffrance que de se voir ainsi écarté !

Georgiana se mit à rougir et s'interrompit aussitôt pour aller embrasser son frère en riant. Le colonel Fitzwilliam, qui était descendu de voiture à son tour, baisa respectueusement la main d'Elizabeth en la complimentant sur son charme rayonnant, puis il se tourna vers son cousin.

_ Darcy, mon ami, vous êtes un homme comblé, à ce que je vois. Peu d'hommes peuvent s'enorgueillir de susciter tant d'amour dans le cœur non pas d'une, mais de deux jeunes femmes !

Darcy jeta à son épouse un coup d'œil en coin avant de répondre avec un large sourire :

_ Oui, il est bien vrai que je suis un homme comblé...

Le souper, ce soir-là, fut vivement animé par la présence de Georgiana. Si la jeune fille était habituellement calme et tranquille, la présence d'Elizabeth et la perspective d'avoir désormais une amie et une confidente pour égayer ses journées à Pemberley l'excitaient au plus haut point. Son frère dut même la rappeler à l'ordre une ou deux fois pour qu'elle cesse d'importuner la jeune femme avec son babillage, bien qu'Elizabeth se défende vivement d'être ennuyée, habituée qu'elle était d'avoir de jeunes sœurs autour d'elle.

Quant au colonel Fitzwilliam, son caractère agréable et bienveillant en faisait un invité très apprécié de la famille. En vieil habitué des lieux, il connaissait tous les domestiques par leurs noms et raconta tout d'abord à Elizabeth les grands moments qui avaient marqué l'histoire de la maison de Pemberley, avant de céder au plaisir de raconter des anecdotes cocasses sur l'enfance de Darcy, qui firent beaucoup rire sa femme et sa sœur. Darcy, lui, protestait et se défendait faiblement pour justifier notamment certaines bêtises qu'il avait commises étant enfant, mais finalement il se mit à rire encore plus que les autres.

_ C'était une charmante soirée, commença Elizabeth alors qu'elle remontait le grand escalier au bras de son époux. Le colonel est vraiment un homme plaisant et d'excellente compagnie.

Georgiana était allée se coucher un peu plus tôt, sur l'insistance de son frère, puis le colonel s'était à son tour éclipsé, marquant ainsi la fin de la veillée. Le jeune couple montait maintenant à l'étage, dans la grande maison silencieuse.

_ Fitzwilliam est appelé en service dans deux semaines, répondit Darcy. Je lui ai proposé de rester ici jusqu'au moment du départ, ainsi nous pourrons tous profiter de sa conversation.

_ C'est une excellente idée, en effet, car la maison semble un peu déserte lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

_ L'aimez-vous, Lizzie ? Vous sentez-vous bien, ici ?

_ Oui, bien sûr ! Mais pour être tout à fait franche, je me sens bien surtout parce que vous êtes là. Je ne connais pas les lieux depuis suffisamment longtemps pour m'y sentir encore complètement chez moi, et puis j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de monde en même temps autour de moi, alors la maison me semble un peu vide...

_ Je peux le comprendre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, je suppose, avant que vous vous sentiez aussi heureuse ici que je puis l'être moi-même.

_ Certainement. Et je suppose que je dois aussi m'habituer à vivre dans une maison aussi somptueuse. Certaines pièces me paraissent encore... euh...

_ Oui ?

_ Disons que je trouve certains endroits de la maison trop solennels et graves. J'ai été habituée à des lieux plus restreints, plus chaleureux.

Darcy ne répondit pas tout de suite et Lizzie se demanda si elle l'avait vexé. Ils étaient parvenus en haut des marches et s'étaient tout naturellement arrêtés dans le couloir, devant leurs portes respectives.

_ Que voudriez-vous changer pour vous sentir plus à votre aise ? reprit Darcy d'une voix douce. Je peux mettre des moyens à votre disposition, si vous souhaitez réaménager certaines pièces, ou bien...

_ Oh non, l'interrompit tout de suite sa jeune épouse. Je vous remercie de cette attention, William, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de bouleverser l'environnement auquel vous êtes habitué, et je ne suis pas assez frivole pour me préoccuper de refaire inutilement la décoration de ma maison juste pour passer le temps.

_ Mais vous êtes en droit de prendre des décisions concernant le train de vie de celle-ci, en revanche. Vous êtes la maîtresse de Pemberley, désormais, et tout le monde s'attend à ce que vous en preniez les rênes, moi le premier. C'est pourquoi, si vous avez la moindre envie de changer quelque chose, vous pouvez vous sentir tout à fait libre de le faire.

À vrai dire, Elizabeth se sentait hésitante à ce sujet. La maison l'impressionnait, et puis tous les domestiques savaient précisément ce qu'ils avaient à faire sans qu'elle ait besoin d'intervenir en quoi que ce soit. Pour le moment, son rôle d'épouse se limitait à tenir simplement compagnie à son mari.

_ Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un seul point qui me gêne vraiment dans le train de vie habituel de Pemberley.

_ Lequel ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres, hésita encore un instant, puis se jeta à l'eau.

_ Le fait que nous devions dormir dans des chambres séparées.

Darcy fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe. Il ne voyait là rien que de très naturel et se braqua légèrement, se demandant si l'esprit aventureux et libre de son épouse n'allait pas bouleverser inutilement un état des choses établi depuis longtemps.

_ En quoi cela vous pose-t-il problème ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je trouve cela inutilement compliqué. Chaque soir je me demande si je peux me permettre de vous rejoindre, ou bien si vous-même allez le faire, ou encore si je dois m'inquiéter de votre absence à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis je me souviens des conversations tranquilles que j'entendais lorsque je passais devant la porte de la chambre de mes parents, tard le soir, qui se racontaient leur journée et partageaient leurs menus tracas, et je les envie, maintenant...

_ Mais c'est pourtant ainsi que mes propres parents ont toujours vécu, et leurs parents avant eux.

_ Et alors ? Devez-vous pour autant faire la même chose ?

Darcy était conscient qu'elle le provoquait délibérément, mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait touché juste. Il ne s'était tout simplement jamais posé de questions jusqu'à présent et avait vécu de la façon qu'on lui avait enseignée, sans jamais chercher à la remettre en question. Cela ne l'empêchait pas, malgré tout, de se sentir désagréablement pris en défaut.

_ Devrions-nous vraiment discuter de tout cela dans le couloir ? demanda Darcy, agacé de se trouver ainsi à cours d'argument.

_ Cette question ne se poserait pas, justement, si nous n'avions pas avoir à choisir chaque soir entre votre chambre ou la mienne…

Il allait répondre d'un ton un peu plus sec quand il se rendit compte du ridicule de son entêtement et de la justesse du raisonnement. Après quelques secondes, il se mit tout simplement à rire.

_ Lizzie, vous êtes impossible ! Mais vous avez raison, je pense. Et puis je dois dire que…

Il baissa le ton et la prit par la taille, les yeux pétillants.

_ ... la perspective de vous trouver dans mon lit chaque soir me paraît plutôt séduisante.

Elizabeth étouffa un sourire triomphal : elle avait gagné la bataille.

* * *

Pourtant, si William s'était finalement laissé convaincre assez facilement, il n'en fut pas de même pour Mrs Godfroy, la gouvernante générale de la maison. Lorsqu'Elizabeth lui fit part de sa demande, dès le lendemain, la brave dame prit un air scandalisé et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

_ Mon Dieu ! Dans la chambre de Mr Darcy ? Mais, madame, cela ne s'est jamais fait, dans cette maison !

_ Hé bien, ce sera une première, voilà tout.

_ Cette pièce n'est pas du tout prévue pour accueillir deux personnes ! Je ne saurais autoriser un tel changement...

_ Oh, croyez-moi, elle est bien assez grande ! Et puis elle communique avec mon cabinet de toilette, aussi nous n'aurons pas à déménager toute la maison…

_ Mais que vont dire les gens, madame ?

Elizabeth se pinça les lèvres, essayant de trouver une répartie qui ne choque pas trop la gouvernante, mais par ailleurs elle se sentait aussi une certaine volonté de s'affirmer et d'imposer ses décisions.

_ Je ne me soucie guère de ce que vont dire les gens, Mrs Godfroy. Je suis ici chez moi et j'entends bien y vivre à ma convenance, en autant que Mr Darcy approuve mes choix.

Aussitôt, sentant qu'on la remettait gentiment mais fermement à sa place, la gouvernante s'inclina et obéit, quoiqu'avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. Elle avait beau être choquée par la demande de la jeune femme, elle ne devait effectivement pas oublier qu'elle s'adressait à la nouvelle maîtresse des lieux et qu'elle n'avait pas à discuter ses ordres. Elizabeth put donc retourner vers son mari avec la sensation d'avoir quelque peu marqué son autorité.

On s'occupa dans la journée même de déplacer les affaires de la nouvelle Mrs Darcy – peu nombreuses, en vérité – et de les porter chez son mari, tandis que ses appartements de dame étaient nettoyés et rangés, puis fermés. Elizabeth n'aurait finalement vécu là que quelques semaines, à peine, mais le sujet allait encore alimenter pendant un bon moment les conversations des domestiques. Si certains étaient proprement outrés que l'on trouble ainsi les habitudes de la maison et que l'on sous-entende de façon si évidente qu'il y avait une vie intime entre leurs maîtres, d'autres, plus simples et pragmatiques, ne s'étonnaient pas qu'un jeune couple amoureux souhaite passer tout son temps ensemble et se félicitaient au contraire de les voir si unis.

* * *

Elizabeth était restée à table, ce matin-là, après que Georgiana et le colonel se furent levés pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Elle aimait ces moments où elle restait en silence auprès de son époux, finissant tranquillement sa tasse de thé et perdant son regard par les fenêtres, tandis que Darcy consultait le courrier du jour apporté chaque matin par le majordome. La veille, il y avait eu pour Lizzie une lettre de son père et une autre de sa sœur Jane, mais elle s'étonnait toujours de la quantité de missives que son mari, lui, recevait quotidiennement.

Elle n'aurait pas remarqué son trouble si elle n'avait levé les yeux vers lui au moment précis où il prenait une enveloppe encore cachetée. Il avait légèrement blêmi.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien, mon chéri ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Darcy se ressaisit aussitôt et reprit une contenance qui se voulait tranquille et rassurante. Il lui sourit.

_ Mais oui, tout va bien, répondit-il en décachetant l'enveloppe.

Son froncement de sourcil, alors qu'il parcourait les lignes manuscrites, semblait pourtant indiquer le contraire, mais Elizabeth n'insista pas et attendit patiemment qu'il termine sa lecture.

Un instant plus tard, alors qu'il reposait la lettre par-dessus la pile de celles qu'il avait déjà lues, Darcy remarqua qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et que l'air naturel et détendu qu'il avait adopté ne semblait pas faire illusion. Il poussa alors un soupir.

_ C'est Wickham qui m'écrit.

Ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth de perdre ses couleurs. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait reparlé de Wickham ni de Lydia depuis leur mariage, enterrant d'un accord tacite ce sujet pour le moins épineux.

_ Et… que dit-il ? demanda-t-elle avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

_ Il nous envoie ses félicitations pour notre mariage.

_ Oh.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, mais comme Darcy ne semblait pas disposé à en dire plus, elle finit par insister.

_ Est-ce... Est-ce tout ?

La jeune femme était consciente que la fraternité qui unissait désormais les deux hommes ouvrait à Wickham une nouvelle porte sur Pemberley et pouvait par là-même ramener le trouble entre ces murs. Le jeune lieutenant n'était pas homme à laisser passer l'occasion de profiter des largesses d'autrui, ni même à les réclamer de force si elles ne lui étaient pas offertes de bonne volonté, et la récente union des familles Bennet et Darcy ne pouvait que lui paraître un opportunité alléchante à saisir.

_ Oui, c'est tout, répondit son mari. Sa lettre est pour le moins formelle. J'imagine qu'il ne cherche pour le moment qu'à s'assurer que la porte ne lui soit jamais complètement fermée, et je m'attends à recevoir d'autres messages plus… pressants dès qu'il se sentira dans le besoin. Ce qui, vu son train de vie, peut se produire à n'importe quel moment.

_ Oh, William, ne vous sentez pas obligé à quoi que ce soit ! Wickham ne mérite pas l'attention qu'il réclame et l'affaire de Lydia, que vous avez heureusement sauvée du désastre, lui a déjà fermé nombre d'entrées dans le Hertfordshire. Je suis aussi méprisante que vous quant à son attitude, et je ne voudrais pas que parce que Lydia est ma sœur, vous…

_ Détrompez-vous, Lizzie, la coupa-t-il. Je n'accepte plus ses écarts et je me suis assuré qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai assumé les frais de son mariage et lui ait offert une place d'officier qu'il peut envisager de me réclamer encore autre chose. Il est d'ailleurs bien conscient que je n'ai pas agi dans son propre intérêt, mais dans le vôtre uniquement, au travers de votre sœur. Malgré tout, ne croyez pas que je sois méprisant envers Wickham : si je n'excuse pas son comportement, je le comprends, d'une certaine façon.

Stupéfaite, Elizabeth ne trouva aucune répartie et Darcy, voyant sa surprise, eut un sourire.

_ Cela vous surprend beaucoup, visiblement…, fit-il paisiblement.

_ Oui, j'imaginais plutôt que vous étiez avec lui comme chien et chat.

_ Oh, c'est le cas ! Je peux difficilement endurer de le voir après ce qu'il a fait, et il se passera longtemps avant que je l'autorise à remettre les pieds dans cette maison. Wickam m'a déçu, comme tant d'autres, et... je dois avouer qu'il a toujours eu une certaine compétition entre lui et moi pour obtenir l'attention de mon père, ce qui nous a dressé l'un contre l'autre il y a des années de cela.

Elizabeth était consciente d'avancer en terrain inconnu et pour le moins délicat. Elle avait compris que Darcy avait été blessé dans sa jeunesse, notamment en ce qui concernait feu Mr Darcy, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé franchement et elle n'avait pas osé aborder ce sujet.

_ Wickham m'a dit que votre père le préférait, dit-elle. Mais je me suis rendue compte par la suite qu'il déformait complètement la réalité, ce qui fait que j'ignore, au bout du compte, si cela est vrai.

_ Ça l'est, en un certain sens. Wickham est à peine plus jeune que moi et nous étions à l'époque les deux seuls enfants de toute la maisonnée. Nous étions choyés et protégés par tous, et nous passions énormément de temps ensemble. J'ai moi-même longtemps considéré Wickham comme un frère, je ne m'étonne donc pas que mon père, lui, ait pu le considérer comme un second fils.

_ Alors comment en êtes-vous venus à vous détester de cette façon ?

_ En grandissant, nous avons commencé à nous battre pour nous accaparer son attention et son affection. Des faveurs sont apparues, mon père lui passait des caprices qu'à moi il refusait implacablement...

_ Mais pourquoi ?

L'expression de Darcy s'adoucit. Il semblait s'être replongé dans des souvenirs doux-amers, mais avait visiblement pris un recul qui lui permettait maintenant de les revoir avec une certaine tendresse plutôt que du ressentiment.

_ J'imagine que cela se passe ainsi dans toutes les familles. Il était en quelque sorte le deuxième enfant tandis que j'étais, moi, l'aîné. En tant qu'héritier légitime, mon père devait s'assurer qu'une fois adulte je sois capable de tenir les rênes de Pemberley et de tout le domaine. Je suppose que cela faisait beaucoup de responsabilités à inculquer à un jeune enfant et que pour lui il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre en enfantillages. Tandis que Wickham, qui n'aurait jamais à tenir un tel rôle, était un véritable fils affectif avec qui mon père pouvait se permettre d'être plus souple et tolérant.

_ Mais il n'était pourtant pas son véritable fils !

_ Cela n'a pas d'importance, quand on aime, Lizzie. Et puis cela faisait sans doute une raison de plus qui faisait de Wickham un enfant à chérir librement et sans contrainte. Comme parrain et protecteur, il lui a donc offert l'éducation d'un gentilhomme, mais plus il donnait et plus Wickham se montrait capricieux et difficile. Depuis peu j'ai commencé à comprendre pourquoi Wickham, malgré la bonne étoile qui semblait s'être penchée sur lui, a pu... comment dire... mal tourner. En vérité, c'est en vous observant, vous et vos sœurs, que j'ai compris certaines choses.

Elizabeth s'étonna.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Je vous voyais évoluer toutes les cinq, chacune avec un caractère bien différent. Il est évident que vous êtes toutes très unies, mais il m'a semblé aussi que chacune cherchait à se démarquer, à se faire aimer pour elle-même et non en comparaison avec les autres – ce qui semble tout naturel quand on y réfléchit un instant. Si j'applique ce comportement à Wickam, le seul frère que j'aie jamais eu, je me rends compte que nous cherchions tous deux à prouver à mon père à quel point nous étions capables et dignes de son affection et que nous voulions nous aussi être reconnus pour ce que nous étions réellement. Mais le cher homme, lui, était déjà préoccupé par notre sort futur. Il s'affairait à nous préparer une place dans le monde, au lieu de se soucier de nos batailles d'enfants, pourtant si importantes à nos yeux. C'est ainsi, je pense, que le gouffre s'est peu à peu formé entre Wickham et moi.

_ Je vous admire, William, d'être si serein face à ce que cet homme vous a fait endurer.

_ Serein ? Non, je ne le suis pas. Je n'oublie pas l'offense faite à ma sœur, qui a mis plusieurs mois à se remettre de sa déception. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle n'a jamais saisi toute l'ampleur qu'aurait pu prendre cette affaire si Wickham l'avait convaincue de s'enfuir avec lui et la façon dont il a tenté de la manipuler. Elle est simplement persuadée qu'il l'aimait tendrement, mais qu'il s'est laissé tourner la tête par une autre. Alors non, je ne suis pas serein face à Wickham et à ce qu'il a fait endurer à cette famille, ainsi qu'à la vôtre, mais si je refuse désormais d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec lui, je ne le méprise pas non plus. Je pense simplement qu'il a été gâté, comme l'a certainement été votre sœur Lydia, et qu'en réalisant tout ce qui lui avait été offert et qu'il a dédaigné, il regrette maintenant de se trouver dans une situation des plus précaires, aux crochets des autres.

_ Il l'a pourtant bien cherché ! Qu'il s'en accommode donc, maintenant !

Darcy se mit à rire et la conversation s'arrêta là. Sa jeune épouse, pour aussi intelligente et cultivée qu'elle soit, avait par moment des réactions spontanées un peu trop évidentes et faciles, qu'il attribuait à sa jeunesse et à l'entièreté de son caractère. La vie, qui n'était jamais si simple, se chargerait avec les années de lui apprendre à tempérer ses opinions.

* * *

Elizabeth était installée à Pemberley depuis quelques semaines lorsqu'elle reçut une invitation officielle à souper chez les Leicester. Après les Foster, elle avait reçu quelques visites de voisins proches et commencé à faire connaissance avec la société du Derbyshire, mais jusque là aucune famille n'avait encore pris l'initiative de les inviter chez elle.

Georgiana n'ayant pas encore fait son entrée dans le monde, c'est donc en compagnie de son mari et du colonel Fitzwilliam qu'Elizabeth monta en voiture, un peu nerveuse d'avoir à faire bonne impression et se préparant déjà à défendre sa position s'il le fallait. Contrairement à William, qui surmontait difficilement sa timidité face aux inconnus et la cachait derrière une froideur excessive, Elizabeth n'avait jamais eu peur de rencontrer de nouveaux visages, elle avait la conversation facile et savait s'adapter à ses interlocuteurs avec aisance pour leur être agréable. Mais elle ne s'était jusque là jamais trouvée dans la position d'une femme mariée, encore moins dans celle d'un mariage difficilement accepté par la haute société, et elle se savait en situation délicate. Elle devait tenir fermement ses positions pour ne pas se laisser piétiner, tout en se montrant charmante et irréprochable pour s'attirer la bienveillance de tous. Ses premiers pas dans la société du Derbyshire seraient certainement décisifs pour les prochaines années à venir.

Quoiqu'elle n'ait toujours été que modérément coquette, elle avait tout de même un gout très sûr en matière de chiffons et la perspective de devoir faire honneur à son époux lui avait fait choisir ce soir-là une tenue tout à la fois simple et élégante. Sa robe, dans un tissu blanc cassé finement rayé de plusieurs tons de violet, semblait faite pour rehausser l'éclat du seul bijou qu'elle portait, un bracelet constitué de plusieurs rangs de perles mettant en valeur une belle améthyste, que William lui avait offert quelques jours après son arrivée à Pemberley. Si elle se devait de montrer son rang social, elle souhaitait pourtant rester sobre pour ne pas donner l'occasion aux commères des environs de médire sur son mariage et sur les avantages matériels qu'elle pouvait en tirer.

_ Mr Darcy, Mrs Darcy et le colonel Fitzwilliam, annonça cérémonieusement le majordome des Leicester lorsque leurs invités parurent au salon.

_ Mr Darcy ! Enfin vous voilà ! Et voici, je suppose, votre charmante épouse, Elizabeth…

La dame qui s'était levée pour venir à leur rencontre était la maîtresse des lieux, Mrs Leicester en personne. Elle pouvait avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans et était parée d'un certain nombre de bijoux qui brillaient sur sa robe de soie grise. Veuve depuis plusieurs années maintenant, elle vivait avec ses deux filles et son fils, tous trois dans la vingtaine, et mettait un point d'honneur à voir passer la bonne société du Derbyshire dans son salon plusieurs fois par mois. Dans les environs, elle était incontournable.

Les messieurs étaient debout, un verre à la main, et les dames assises bien droites sur les sofas, leurs jupes élégamment disposées autour d'elles. En plus du trio de Pemberley et de ses propres enfants, Mrs Leicester avait réuni ce soir-là le couple des Foster, qu'Elizabeth connaissait déjà, ainsi que Mr Blackmore, sa femme et leurs deux fils, et enfin Lord et Lady Hastings, deux fiers représentants de la petite noblesse des environs.

Pendant quelques minutes, tout le monde s'échangea force courbettes et politesses tandis que la nouvelle venue était officiellement présentée à tous les invités, puis elle fut invitée à s'asseoir avec les dames. Darcy et Fitzwilliam rejoignirent leurs compagnons masculins.

_ Chère Mrs Darcy, nous avions tellement hâte de vous connaître ! commença Mrs Leicester.

_ Oh oui, Mrs Foster nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, et je vois que ses compliments étaient à la hauteur ! reprit Lady Hastings avec un sourire agréable.

Un serviteur vint proposer à Lizzie un vin de Madère et quelques biscuits, et le reste de la conversation se perdit en galanteries toutes féminines.

_ Hé bien, Darcy, lança Mr Blackmore après un moment, vous avez donc enfin rejoint le collectif des hommes mariés ! Dieu sait si ma chère femme m'a suffisamment parlé de votre insupportable célibat !

_ Je suppose que ce célibat aura été plus pénible pour mon entourage que pour moi-même, répondit Darcy, puisque j'ignorais jusque là le bonheur qu'il y a à vivre en compagnie d'un être aimé. Ce n'est que maintenant que je l'ai découvert que je constate à quel point il m'a effectivement cruellement manqué pendant tout ce temps.

_ Encore pour cela faut-il rencontrer une jeune fille qui sache éveiller en vous de tels sentiments, intervint le colonel Fitzwilliam. En ce qui me concerne, le célibat ne me semble pesant que si l'on a sous les yeux l'objet de ses convoitises.

_ Ou bien si on ne l'a plus, enchaîna Mrs Leicester en mêlant ainsi les femmes à la conversation des hommes. Depuis la mort de mon pauvre mari, la maison ne m'a jamais semblé aussi vide... Je ne sais ce que je serai devenue si mes chers enfants n'étaient là pour soulager mon fardeau.

_ Vous avez parfaitement raison, madame, reprit Darcy. Le célibat ne saurait être plus pesant que lorsqu'on a rencontré et apprécié l'objet de nos désirs, et qu'il nous devient soudain inaccessible.

Elizabeth, qui avait reconnu là son refus devant sa première demande en mariage, se sentit rougir. Cela aura pu passer inaperçu si tant d'yeux n'avaient de cesse de l'observer discrètement depuis son arrivée.

_ Voyons, Mr Darcy, contenez vos propos, il semble que vous troublez votre épouse ! fit Lady Hastings avec un petit rire.

Darcy regarda Elizabeth et lui sourit tendrement. Mrs Foster, à son tour, s'immisça dans la conversation.

_ Rendez-vous compte ! Ils se connaissaient depuis un an avant de se fiancer ! Oh, Elizabeth, comme vous avez dû faire souffrir ce pauvre Mr Darcy pendant tout ce temps !

_ N'allez surtout pas croire que je l'ai fait intentionnellement, se défendit la jeune femme. J'ignorais tout des sentiments de Mr Darcy pour moi.

_ Il est vrai que notre ami est tellement discret… Que cela vous serve de leçon, Darcy ! On n'obtient rien que l'on ne demande franchement ! dit Mr Blackmore en riant.

Darcy ne répondit pas, mais son sourire s'élargit encore et le regard qu'il échangea avec Elizabeth était sans équivoque. Il avait demandé, effectivement, sous le pavillon de Rosings, mais il n'avait rien reçu pour autant.

_ Patience est mère de sûreté… finit-t-il par répondre. Il m'aura fallu le temps nécessaire, mais comme vous le voyez j'ai finalement réussi à obtenir ce que je souhaitais si ardemment.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et l'on changea de sujet.

* * *

Elizabeth, justement, fut le principal sujet de conversation pendant une bonne partie du souper. Ses hôtes et nouveaux voisins voulaient tout savoir d'elle et de son installation à Pemberley, mais si les questions rituelles sur sa famille lui furent aussi posées – et elle y répondit tout à fait franchement –, elle sentait que l'on préférait éviter le sujet. La nouvelle de la mésalliance de Darcy avec une jeune fille de basse condition semblait avoir fait le tour du pays, et quoique l'on se comporte envers elle de manière tout à fait courtoise et civilisée, elle se doutait parfaitement que l'on devait la juger de manière peu favorable.

Elle en eut d'ailleurs la preuve, un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Après le repas, ayant repris place au salon, on joua d'abord aux cartes, mais les hommes s'en désintéressèrent rapidement et s'isolèrent dans la bibliothèque pour un verre de cognac et quelques conversations politiques. Mrs Leicester en profita pour s'occuper de sa nouvelle jeune voisine et, laissant les dames à leurs bavardages, la prit par le bras pour lui montrer quelques unes des merveilleuses pièces d'art qu'elle possédait. Lizzie eut ainsi l'occasion de découvrir les petits salons qui composaient le rez-de-chaussée de la maison, appréciant au passage certaines toiles de bonne facture et d'admirables statues de bronze.

Alors qu'elles se trouvaient toutes deux dans la galerie des portraits de famille, un jeune serviteur vint chercher sa maîtresse pour lui parler d'une affaire d'importance concernant les domestiques. Mrs Leicester dut alors s'excuser auprès de son invitée.

_ Je suis navrée, Mrs Darcy, je dois m'absenter un moment. Pouvez-vous retourner seule au salon ?

_ Bien entendu, je saurai me retrouver.

_ Je vous remercie. Je vous y retrouve dès que possible.

Son pas léger faisant peu de bruit sur les planchers, Elizabeth s'en retournait donc vers le salon lorsqu'elle surprit, en arrivant près de la porte, les conversations qui s'y tenaient. Curieuse, elle s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille.

_ … et vraiment, disait Lady Hastings, j'ai peine à comprendre comment Mr Darcy a pu prendre pareille décision. Avec sa fortune, il aurait pourtant pu prétendre à de si belles alliances !

_ Ce n'est pourtant pas un homme futile ou irréfléchi, continua Mrs Foster. Il a toujours été parfaitement conscient de sa naissance et de sa position. D'ailleurs, il semble que depuis cette affaire, sa tante, Lady De Bourgh, soit proprement furieuse après lui !

_ Cela peut se comprendre aisément, car, si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle avait l'intention de l'unir à sa propre fille. Quelle déception pour elle...

_ Et pour nous toutes avec ! s'écria Grace, la seconde fille de Mrs Leicester. Quel besoin avait-il d'aller chercher une épouse si loin du Derbyshire, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu trouver son bonheur ici, parmi des gens de sa condition ?

_ Il est vrai, ma chère enfant, que vous aviez vous-même tout pour plaire à un tel gentleman. Dieu sait ce qui lui sera passé par la tête lorsqu'il s'est entiché de cette Elizabeth…

_ Elle n'est même pas si jolie, reprit Grace, avec un ton légèrement méprisant dans la voix.

_ Elle n'a pas vos ravissantes boucles blondes et ni vos si beaux yeux clairs, intervint Mrs Blackmore d'un ton tranquille, mais je la trouve très agréable tout de même. Il y a quelque chose de noble et de gracieux dans ses traits, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

_ Absolument pas ! dit Grace d'un air buté. Elle est aussi brune qu'un morceau de charbon !

_ Vous exagérez, mon enfant. Quant à moi, je la trouve assez agréable, c'est vrai, reconnut Mrs Foster. Au moins, elle a de la conversation et semble intelligente et cultivée.

_ Connaissant Mr Darcy, je ne suis pas surprise qu'il ait pu être séduit par un esprit vif et alerte tel que le sien, renchérit Mrs Blackmore.

_ Tout de même, reprit Lady Hastings, ses atouts personnels ne sont pas seuls à peser dans la balance. Mr Darcy devrait être conscient qu'une jeune fille de son milieu n'est pas préparée à s'occuper d'un domaine tel que Pemberley. Il paraît même qu'elle a commencé à y apporter des changements, c'est leur gouvernante, Mrs Godfroy, qui l'a dit à mon intendant.

_ Quel genre de changements ? dirent aussitôt Mrs Foster et Grace, dans un bel ensemble.

Elles ne rougirent même pas de leur curiosité, qui trahissait pourtant de la part de l'une et de l'autre un incroyable attrait pour les ragots indélicats.

_ Hé bien, reprit Lady Hastings sur le ton des confidences, il semblerait qu'ils fassent désormais chambre commune...

Un « Oh » général parcourut le petit groupe. Chacune mesurait à sa façon l'importance d'une telle information et Elizabeth, amusée, s'imagina sans peine les idées qui leur passaient par la tête.

Lady Hastings reprit, avec une autorité et un aplomb qui rappelaient à la jeune femme Lady Catherine :

_ Enfin, ce n'est, je suppose que le début d'une nouvelle ère pour Pemberley... Tout de même, j'espère au plus profond de moi que Mr Darcy ne la laissera pas tout gâcher ! Après tant de générations à agrandir et faire prospérer le domaine, ce serait une honte pour la famille !

_ Je pense que nous devrions lui laisser un peu de temps avant de juger si elle s'en tire bien ou mal, tempéra Mrs Blackmore. Il faut toujours du temps à une jeune mariée pour trouver ses repères et conduire sa maisonnée. Nous sommes, je crois, toutes passées par là.

_ En attendant, c'est un des plus beaux partis du pays qui nous a été enlevé par une vulgaire étrangère ! siffla Grace.

Cette fois, Elizabeth, insultée, décida de ne pas en entendre davantage. Elle repartit jusqu'au bout du couloir, prit le temps de se calmer et de se composer une expression douce et tranquille, puis elle revint en faisant un peu de bruit pour annoncer sa venue. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, une demi-douzaine de visages aimables se tournèrent vers elle et l'accueillirent poliment. Grace Leicester évitait toutefois de croiser son regard et conservait une expression de colère contenue. À l'opposé, sa sœur aînée, Isabel, qui était assise un peu plus loin avec un travail de broderie et n'avait pas pris part aux commérages, fut la seule à offrir à Elizabeth un sourire vraiment chaleureux et sincère. Par chance, les hommes revinrent au salon peu de temps après, accompagnés de Mrs Leicester, ce qui fit diversion.

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque la conversation dériva sur les livres, sujet de prédilection d'Elizabeth, où elle prit un malin plaisir à faire étalage de ses connaissances, en particulier face à Grace Leicester dont la culture générale n'était pas aussi étendue. Elle n'oubliait pas le mépris qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt dans sa voix et elle ne se sentait aucune honte à s'en venger. Grace n'était visiblement pas dupe de ce petit manège, pas plus que Darcy, dont le regard allait de l'une à l'autre, et qui ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'une certaine rivalité venait de naître entre les deux jeunes femmes – quoiqu'il ne sache pas encore exactement pourquoi.

_ Oh, mais savez-vous que Mrs Leicester dispose de plusieurs livres très rares ? dit Mr Blackmore. Darcy, vous qui êtes familier de cette maison et de sa bibliothèque, vous devriez les montrer à votre épouse, si Mrs Leicester le permet.

_ Bien entendu, mon cher, bien entendu ! s'exclama la dame en question. Vous devriez lui montrer mon exemplaire de l'_Hippias Majeur_, de Platon, qui se trouve comme à son habitude sur le pupitre. Ses enluminures sont absolument exquises !

_ Quelle bonne idée, Mrs Leicester, je vous remercie infiniment, dit Elizabeth.

_ Oh, ce n'est rien, ma chère. Allez donc, Mr Darcy !

Elizabeth se leva avec un sourire et s'inclina, puis elle rejoignit son époux et ils sortirent de la pièce.

_ Venez, Lizzie, c'est par ici.

Darcy ouvrit une haute porte et ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Il y flottait encore l'odeur de tabac des hommes qui y avaient passé une partie de la soirée. Lors de leur départ, on avait enlevé la plupart des lumières, si bien que la pièce était maintenant plongée dans une chaude pénombre, où luisaient doucement de hauts rayonnages remplis de livres aux reliures dorées.

_ Comment se passe votre soirée ? demanda William une fois la porte refermée.

_ Plutôt bien, je dois dire. Ces gens sont charmants, répondit Elizabeth en passant volontairement sous silence les persifflages qu'elle avait surpris à son sujet. Mrs Leicester et le couple des Blackmore sont très agréables.

Darcy eut un sourire amusé.

_ Le fait que vous ne citiez que ceux-là signifie-t-il que vous avez déjà retiré votre approbation aux autres ?

_ Oh non, répondit précipitamment Elizabeth, soucieuse de ne pas tracasser son époux avec ses petites batailles personnelles, simplement je les connais encore peu et je n'ai pas pu me faire une idée très précise sur les caractères de chacun. Les Foster sont eux aussi parfaitement plaisants, comme j'avais déjà pu m'en rendre compte.

_ C'est une réponse joliment tournée... Mais vous oubliez que je suis votre mari et que je suis au fait de la situation. Je ne pouvais pas, par exemple, manquer les regards furibonds que miss Grace vous jetait.

_ Oh, mais, William, tout cela est de votre faute ! répondit Lizzie en riant. J'ignorais que vous aviez brisé tant de cœurs en m'épousant !

Il se mit à rire, lui aussi, pour masquer son trouble. Il se sentait toujours gêné lorsqu'il se rendait compte de l'attention que les jeunes filles lui portaient, d'autant qu'ici, en Derbyshire où il avait grandi, il était connu depuis son enfance et la stricte froideur qu'il adoptait en compagnie des autres ne passait jamais pour de la fierté et ne rebutait pas lesdites jeunes filles.

_ Je n'ai jamais pensé à cela, en vérité, répondit-il. Je m'en moquais même éperdument puisque je n'avais que vous en tête.

Flattée, Lizzie s'approcha. Même s'ils se trouvaient dans une maison étrangère, ils étaient seuls, cachés derrière des rayonnages de livres, et pouvaient enfin se laisser aller à un peu plus d'intimité, loin de la rectitude absolue qu'ils se devaient de tenir en public. Elle ne se gêna donc pas pour l'attraper par les pans de son veston et l'attirer vers elle.

_ Et je ne peux que m'en réjouir maintenant, dit-elle doucement, en lui tendant ses lèvres.

Darcy, un peu embarrassé de n'être pas en sécurité chez lui, s'était raidi devant cette proposition délicieusement indécente, mais la jeune femme insista.

_ Ne soyez pas timide, Mr Darcy... Embrassez-moi, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire gourmand.

Il ne résista pas longtemps. Habitué à se tenir toujours impeccablement formel lorsqu'il se trouvait en société, il n'avait jamais imaginé voler des baisers à sa femme en se cachant dans les alcôves, et pourtant, une fois le pas franchi, il y trouvait quelque chose de particulièrement excitant. À tout moment, un serviteur ou un invité pouvait entrer et les surprendre, et quoiqu'il n'y ait rien de scandaleux à embrasser son épouse légitime, on lui avait appris à réserver ces comportements pour des lieux et des moments plus appropriés, loin des regards. Le fait de transgresser cette règle essentielle le rendait maintenant presque euphorique.

Elizabeth étouffa un rire en cachant son visage dans son cou et en serrant ses bras plus étroitement autour de lui. Les mains de William s'étaient mises à courir le long de son dos, son souffle lui chatouillait le cou, et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien réveillait en elle les incontrôlables désirs qu'elle ressentait toujours lorsqu'il la serrait un peu trop fort. Elle n'avait cherché qu'un simple baiser, mais elle avait ouvert la porte à bien d'autres possibilités et, après le sobre et irréprochable Darcy qu'elle avait couvé du regard pendant une partie de la soirée, elle retrouvait le William enflammé habituellement réservé à l'intimité de leur chambre à coucher. Le jeune homme pouvait effectivement se montrer aussi démonstratif en privé qu'il était froid en public, et le contraste entre ces deux caractères la surprenait toujours.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il remonta sa jupe et glissa une de ses mains le long de sa cuisse, et ce fut probablement cette réaction qui ramena Darcy à la réalité. Voler un baiser à sa femme était une chose, la coucher sur une banquette en était une autre et, pour le coup, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour ce genre de cabrioles.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, brillants d'excitation, et tous deux se rendirent compte qu'ils glissaient sur une pente un peu trop dangereuse. Sans un mot, Darcy laissa donc aussitôt redescendre la jupe, se redressa et poussa un profond soupir, comme pour se donner une contenance et retrouver son calme. De son côté, Elizabeth abandonna un dernier baiser sur un coin de ses lèvres et s'écarta de lui pour aller vérifier dans un miroir qu'elle était toujours présentable. Seul le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues trahissait l'affolement de ces dernières minutes. Toujours sans mot dire, Darcy la prit par la main et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Ce n'est qu'en retournant au salon qu'Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait à aucun moment songé à ce fameux exemplaire de l'_Hippias Majeur_.


	5. Chapter 5 L'affront

**L'affront**

* * *

_ Lizzie ?

William ouvrit la porte du salon de lecture, la pièce préférée de sa femme qui en avait fait son petit espace personnel, séduite par ses dimensions réduites et sa position à une des extrémités de la maison, où personne ne venait la déranger. Ces derniers jours, avec la température qui baissait inexorablement à mesure que l'on approchait de l'hiver, elle y passait le plus clair de son temps.

Le feu brûlait doucement dans l'âtre, un livre avait été abandonné sur le sofa, et l'on pouvait entendre, au loin, les notes du piano de Georgiana, mais la pièce était vide.

Darcy la chercha pendant un moment, d'abord dans la bibliothèque, puis dans le jardin d'hiver et dans quelques autres pièces encore, demandant à tous les domestiques qu'il croisait, mais la jeune femme ne se trouvait nulle part. En désespoir de cause, il alla trouver sa sœur.

_ Georgiana, savez-vous où est Lizzie ? Je la cherche partout…

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune fille en interrompant son morceau. Elle disait ce matin qu'elle voulait aller déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Maman, que cela lui ferait prendre l'air. Elle s'y est peut-être rendue ?

_ Mais c'est à plus de trois miles ! Avec toute cette pluie, ce serait de la folie !

Georgiana eut un sourire et Darcy se rendit compte de l'inutilité de sa remarque. Effectivement, cela ressemblait bien à sa jeune épouse de disparaître sans crier gare et ni la distance ni le mauvais temps n'avaient jamais été excuses suffisantes pour l'empêcher de sortir si elle l'avait décidé.

À tout hasard, il descendit à l'écurie pour s'enquérir si la jeune femme avait pris la voiture, et la réponse qu'il reçut, si elle ne le surprit pas le moins du monde, lui fit froncer les sourcils : Elizabeth était bel et bien partie à pieds, il y avait plus de deux heures, malgré l'insistance du cocher de faire atteler pour elle. Avec la pluie froide qui tombait depuis un bon moment et qui semblait s'intensifier, son épouse devait maintenant être trempée, frigorifiée et couverte de boue, quelque part au milieu des collines ou des bois...

_ Faites seller mon cheval, demanda-t-il aussitôt. Je pars la chercher.

Il remonta rapidement dans sa chambre pour se vêtir chaudement, emporta au passage un manteau supplémentaire, puis, aussi furieux qu'inquiet, il enfourcha son cheval et partit au galop. Connaissant sa femme et son engouement pour l'exercice, si elle avait effectivement décidé de se rendre sur la tombe de feue Anne Darcy, elle était certainement passée à travers champs, coupant par le raide petit sentier qui grimpait la colline pour se rendre directement jusqu'à la chapelle auprès de laquelle étaient enterrés plusieurs générations de Darcy, au lieu de prendre la route qui contournait la colline un bon moment avant d'aboutir au même endroit.

Depuis son arrivée, la jeune femme montrait beaucoup d'intérêt pour les ancêtres de Pemberley, mettant des noms sur chacun des portraits accrochés aux murs et cherchant à mieux comprendre l'histoire de la famille. Elle montrait notamment un intérêt et un respect tout particuliers envers l'ancienne maîtresse de Pemberley, Anne, la mère de William, sur la tombe de laquelle elle s'était déjà recueillie à quelques reprises, et dont elle avait fait déplacer un des cadres pour l'accrocher dans son petit salon.

Darcy, lui, ne voyait dans ces portraits solennels que des souvenirs de jeunesse et la réserve imposée par ses parents. Hormis les douces et innocentes années de la petite enfance, il ne lui était jamais arrivé de serrer sa mère dans ses bras, encore moins lorsque le difficile retour de couches de la naissance de Georgiana l'avait peu à peu affaiblie, jusqu'à l'éteindre tout à fait. Le fantôme de la mort rôdant autour d'Anne avait éloigné d'elle les pleurs du nourrisson, emporté dans les bras des nourrices, tout autant que les larmes de William, qu'on avait écarté de la chambre maternelle et envoyé se réfugier dans les livres et le grand air. Le dernier souvenir qu'il emportait de sa mère avait été ce baiser qu'on l'avait invité à venir donner sur un front déjà trop tiède, alors qu'elle reposait, les yeux fermés, dans sa chambre aux fenêtres fraîchement voilées de noir.

Elizabeth, pourtant, semblait accrocher d'autres visages sur le portrait peint de la précédente Mrs Darcy. Curieuse, elle avait interrogé les domestiques, les connaissances, le colonel Fitzwilliam, et semblait avoir découvert dans leurs témoignages une femme à part entière, une épouse et une mère. Son destin tragique – elle était décédée avant même d'avoir trente ans – trouvait visiblement écho dans les pensées de son héritière.

Le cheval galopait toujours sans que Darcy, plongé dans ses pensées, ne fasse grand chose pour le diriger. La bête connaissait la route même si, avec la pluie, on ne voyait pas à vingt pas.

Finalement, une silhouette émergea du brouillard ambiant.

_ Lizzie !

Elle marchait vite, ses bras étroitement serrés contre elle et le menton baissé, fouettant de ses pas les herbes trempées qui bordaient le chemin trop étroit. La capeline protégeait un peu ses épaules, mais de lourdes gouttes dégoulinaient sur son visage, ses jupons et ses souliers étaient pleins de boue et elle semblait frigorifiée. En entendant son mari l'appeler, elle leva vers lui un visage soulagé.

_ Folle que vous êtes de sortir par un temps pareil ! lui jeta-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, en arrêtant son cheval. Vous allez attraper la mort !

_ Il ne pleuvait pas quand je suis partie...

Darcy, pour toute réponse, lui lança un regard lourd de reproches avant de passer autour d'elle l'épais manteau qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter. Puis il lui tendit une main et l'aida à monter en croupe derrière lui avant de repartir en sens inverse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall de Pemberley, la jeune femme grelottait toujours. La maison était glacée, car on ne chauffait désormais que les pièces à vivre principales, et William n'hésita pas.

_ Je l'emmène se réchauffer dans mon bureau, dit-il à Mrs Godfroy qui, flanquée de deux soubrettes, jetait des regards inquiets à sa jeune maîtresse. Qu'on lui apporte du linge et des serviettes pour se sécher… Ah ! Et du thé bien chaud, aussi !

Ces derniers temps, Darcy passait toutes ses journées dans son bureau, aussi était-ce une des seules pièces de la maison qui soit chauffée en permanence. Le feu ronflait plus que jamais lorsqu'ils y entrèrent enfin et qu'il aida Elizabeth à se débarrasser de ses bas trempés. La jeune femme soupira d'aise en s'asseyant sur le tapis et en approchant de l'âtre ses orteils blancs et glacés.

_ Mon dieu, dit-elle, mes pieds vous seront éternellement reconnaissants de leur avoir évité deux miles supplémentaires dans cette boue glacée...

_ Vous auriez dû faire atteler, Lizzie, ou mieux : rester confortablement dans votre salon ou auprès de Georgiana.

Elle eut un sourire mais ne put empêcher un frisson de la traverser. Ses jupes étaient lourdes d'eau et le froid remontait.

_ Vous savez que vous ne pourrez jamais m'enfermer, William, répondit-elle en essayant de retenir le tremblement compulsif de sa mâchoire.

_ Je le sais, bien entendu, bougonna celui-ci d'une voix attendrie.

Maintenant que son épouse était en sécurité auprès de lui et recommençait à faire de l'esprit plutôt que de serrer des bras tremblants et glacés autour de lui, comme elle l'avait fait tantôt, à cheval, Darcy se détendit. À moins que la jeune femme ne tombe malade, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et il n'y avait plus d'inquiétude à avoir.

Un discret coup à la porte le fit réagir. Une des soubrettes se tenait sur le seuil du bureau, portant un paquet de vêtements, des souliers, ainsi que d'épaisses serviettes.

_ Merci, Fanny, dit-il en prenant lui-même les affaires qu'elle portait avant de refermer la porte.

À son air interloqué, la jeune fille s'attendait certainement à être appelée auprès de sa maîtresse plutôt que d'être ainsi congédiée, mais William ne s'en préoccupa pas. Pour rien au monde il n'aura laissé une domestique prendre soin de son épouse après le tracas qu'elle lui avait donné et si un bureau n'était probablement pas un lieu aussi approprié qu'un cabinet de toilette pour se déshabiller, il n'en avait cure. Elizabeth avait froid et devait passer des vêtements secs, c'était tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment.

_ Levez-vous, Lizzie, vous devez vous débarrasser de vos robes trempées et sécher vos cheveux. Je crains que vous n'ayez déjà attrapé quelque chose...

La jeune femme obéit sagement et laissa William défaire les lacets du dos de sa robe avant de faire tomber au sol le tissu boueux. L'eau avait pénétré jusqu'à sa chemise, que William lui fit aussitôt passer par dessus tête, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'elle était maintenant à demi-nue devant la cheminée de son bureau. Il lui frictionna énergiquement le dos puis lui repassa une nouvelle chemise et une robe de laine délicate qu'il noua assez adroitement, avant de la faire asseoir sur un fauteuil pour, cette fois, frictionner ses pieds et ses mollets avec la même énergie.

Lizzie se laissait faire avec délices, goûtant le plaisir de voir William s'affairer autour d'elle et s'agenouiller sur le tapis pour prendre ses petits pieds glacés dans ses mains chaudes, souffler dessus et les frotter sans relâche. Il ne s'interrompit même pas lorsqu'un second coup résonna à la porte.

_ Entrez ! dit-il sans se lever.

Mrs Godfroy s'avança dans la pièce, portant un plateau chargé de thé et de quelques tranches de gâteau qu'elle vint poser sur une petite table près du fauteuil où Lizzie était assise. Elle versa deux tasses, puis elle se redressa et resta un moment interdite, visiblement troublée par le spectacle assez intime de son maître, à genoux sur le sol, occupé à masser et caresser doucement les pieds de son épouse.

_ Monsieur... Monsieur et Madame désirent-ils autre chose ?

_ Non, merci, Mrs Godfroy, ce sera tout, répondit William sans même lever la tête.

La gouvernante ressortit donc en silence, l'air encore un peu plus rigide qu'à son habitude, non sans jeter un dernier regard au jeune couple.

Une fois la porte refermée, Elizabeth se mit à rire.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda William.

_ Oh, rien, je ne faisais que songer à la tête de Mrs Godfroy.

_ Hé bien ? Qu'avait-elle donc ?

Elizabeth rit encore et se réchauffa les doigts sur une tasse de thé brûlant.

_ Je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que vous soyez si... plein d'attentions pour moi.

Darcy réalisa alors qu'effectivement, dans les maisons pompeuses où on lui avait appris à vivre de façon toujours raisonnable, on laissait aux domestiques les tâches ingrates, comme le linge boueux et les pieds humides et glacés. À une autre époque, il se serait poliment informé de la santé de son épouse et l'aurait laissé aux bons soins d'une femme de chambre, mais depuis qu'il vivait avec Elizabeth, il lâchait de plus en plus la bride aux élans de spontanéité et de naturel qu'elle éveillait chez lui. Et il se moquait bien de ce qu'en pensaient les domestiques qui travaillaient pour lui.

Il lui lança un sourire malicieux avant de chuchoter :

_ Alors que dirait Mrs Godfroy de ceci ?

Il prit dans ses mains un des pieds de la jeune femme et se mit à couvrir sa cheville de petits baisers. Dans le bureau de Mr Darcy, on n'entendit alors plus que des éclats de rires.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux mois que Lizzie était installée à Pemberley. L'hiver commençait, les champs et les jardins blanchissaient chaque matin, le brouillard mettait toujours longtemps à se dissoudre, et dans la maison on s'affairait à préparer le départ des maîtres pour Londres.

_ Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire, à Londres ? Si la neige tombe autant qu'à Longbourn, l'hiver ne nous laissera pas beaucoup de répit, déclara Elizabeth un matin, alors qu'elle se blottissait contre son mari pour rester bien au chaud.

_ Mon Dieu, Lizzie, avez-vous donc une si pauvre expérience de la ville ? Aurais-je donc épousé une indécrottable pay... campagnarde ?

_ William !

Faussement outrée, la jeune femme voulut lui jeter un oreiller à la figure, mais le temps qu'elle se redresse, il avait déjà refermé ses bras autour d'elle en riant.

_ William, je vous ai parfaitement entendu ! Vous alliez m'appeler une indécrottable « paysanne » !

_ Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, alors l'honneur est sauf, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non pas ! Il ne le sera que lorsque vous aurez lavé l'offense de la seule façon acceptable qui soit...

_ Vraiment ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, mais elle se mit à mordiller un coin de sa lèvre d'un air provocant et cela suffit visiblement à faire passer le message. William, le sourire aux lèvres, la renversa sur les oreillers.

Ils reprirent leur conversation un peu plus tard, toujours aussi peu pressés de sortir du lit et d'affronter la froideur qui avait envahi la chambre maintenant que le feu s'était assoupi.

_ Certaines de nos connaissance ne vivent pas très loin de la maison, nous pouvons nous y rendre à pieds, expliqua Darcy. Et puis lorsque la neige permet de circuler dans les rues, nous pouvons aller au parc pour profiter du grand air. Mais j'avoue que la plupart du temps nous restons bien au chaud à la maison et en profitons pour accueillir la visite.

_ J'ai peine à croire que vous invitiez tant de monde chez vous, William.

_ Et vous avez raison, je l'admets. J'ai plutôt tendance à me rendre aux invitations qu'on m'envoie plutôt qu'à inviter moi-même...

_ En parlant de visite, où comptez-vous passer les fêtes ?

_ Hé bien, d'ordinaire Georgiana et moi les passons seuls ou avec quelques amis. Mais cette année est un millésime tout particulier : j'en ai déjà fait part à Mr Bingley et il me semble évident que Netherfield – ou même Longbourn – serait la destination idéale pour passer les fêtes en famille.

Au vu de la fougue des baisers de son épouse, William ne put qu'en conclure que cela avait été une sage décision...

* * *

Mrs Reynolds, qui serrait bien fort son châle autour de son cou, leur fit un dernier au revoir de la main tandis que la voiture s'éloignait. Elle composait avec son mari le couple de gardiens de Pemberley, et elle allait passer tout l'hiver ici, probablement recluse au coin du feu, dans les communs, en compagnie de la vingtaine d'autres domestiques qui restaient aussi. Les grands salons seraient nettoyés une dernière fois, puis tendus de draps, avant d'être fermés pour plusieurs mois, comme chaque année, et ne s'animeraient plus que par les flocons de neige qui n'allaient pas manquer de tomber en quantité le long des hautes fenêtres.

Elizabeth répondit encore une fois au salut de Mrs Reynolds. Elle se remémorait leur première rencontre, lorsqu'elle avait visité Pemberley en compagnie de ses oncle et tante Gardiner, et où la passion et l'attachement avec lequel Mrs Reynolds avait parlé de son maître lui avaient fait réaliser qu'elle l'avait peut-être mal jugé. Au vu de la petite larme à l'œil qui semblait perler au coin des paupières de la brave dame, la dévotion de Mrs Reynolds pour son maître était toujours aussi forte.

Confortablement installée dans la voiture, serrée contre Georgiana et les pieds posés sur les briques chaudes enveloppées de linges qu'on avait préparées à cet effet, Elizabeth répondit au doux sourire de son époux, assis en face d'elle. Ils partaient tous trois pour leur maison de Londres, suivis d'une respectable cohorte de domestiques, menés par la non moins respectable gouvernante, Mrs Godfroy.

* * *

En l'espace de quelques jours à peine, Lizzie ne reconnut plus les murs dans lesquels elle avait passé sa première nuit en tant que Mrs Darcy. La maison, qui lui avait alors semblé si calme et si tranquille, s'activait maintenant dans toutes les pièces : les domestiques faisaient d'innombrables allées et venues pour alimenter les cheminées ou balayer la neige qui recouvrait désormais tout Londres, apportaient le thé, bassinaient les lits, accrochaient aux fenêtres de lourdes tentures de velours pour empêcher le froid des vitres de se propager. En peu de temps, avec les dimensions réduites des pièces, il se mit à régner partout une confortable chaleur et une ambiance douillette, bien loin des hivers humides et désagréables de Longbourn.

En plus de s'organiser pour les fêtes qui approchaient – et Lizzie, émerveillée bien malgré elle par toutes les jolies choses qu'elle voyait dans les vitrines des magasins, se fit un plaisir de gâter sa famille – les Darcy reçurent quelques visites. Miss Bingley, de passage en ville après un séjour à Netherfield, se comporta envers Elizabeth avec une froide civilité, se contentant de lui donner au compte-goutte quelques nouvelles des jeunes époux Bingley. Mr et Mrs Gardiner furent aussi invités à plusieurs reprises, pour le plus grand bonheur de leur nièce, ainsi que l'agréable couple Blackmore qui passait lui aussi l'hiver en ville et quelques autres connaissances de Darcy. Pour Mrs Godfroy, la gouvernante, ce fut un plaisir évident et toujours renouvelé que d'éblouir chaque fois un peu plus les invités, fussent-ils venus uniquement pour prendre le thé, exposant la précieuse porcelaine de Chine, faisant étinceler toute l'argenterie de la maison, sortant les nappes immaculées et empesées et cirant les boiseries du sol au plafond. Comme pour excuser ce soudain engouement, elle expliqua un jour à Lizzie que Mr Darcy n'avait jamais autant reçu que depuis qu'il s'était marié et qu'il était bien temps de montrer à la bonne société londonienne à quel point, chez les Darcy, on savait recevoir.

Décembre était déjà bien avancé lorsque William proposa une sortie au théâtre, où l'on donnait « Abdelazer ou la revanche du Maure », un opéra de Henry Purcell. Lizzie, qui n'avait jamais été à l'opéra et qui, bien que médiocre pianiste, avait l'oreille très fine en matière de musique, se mit à trépigner, impatiente comme une petite fille, pour le plus grand plaisir de son mari.

Ce soir-là, elle choisit avec soin ses plus beaux atours : à Londres, l'opéra était aussi sacré qu'un bal à la cour du roi et il fallait y briller. William lui avait tout naturellement offert les bijoux de sa mère et elle se décida ce soir-là pour de lourdes boucles d'oreilles ornées de rubis et de grenats, relevant ses cheveux en une savante coiffure et laissant son cou et ses épaules bien dégagés. La blancheur de sa peau contrastait avec le pourpre de sa robe et le jaune d'or de l'écharpe de soie qu'elle portait à son bras. Darcy l'avait voulue flamboyante, prêt à attirer sur elle tous les regards pour que chacun se souviennent de son entrée dans la société de Londres, et elle avait relevé le défi avec brio, même si elle ne comprenait pas qu'il insiste tant pour qu'elle se fasse si voyante.

Elle ne le comprit que lorsqu'elle entra pour la première fois dans le grand hall du théâtre. Les deux larges volées de marches de l'escalier principal semblaient plus faites pour mettre en valeur les toilettes des dames, dans un dénivelé parfait qui permettait à tous de profiter du spectacle, qu'à mener réellement les gens vers leurs loges. Partout, ce n'était que soieries, plumes et aigrettes, perles, boucles, rubans et dentelles. À côté de cette assemblée, les invités du bal de Netherfield semblaient bien ternes et Lizzie se laissa éblouir sans complexes, réalisant que la tenue qu'elle avait jugée trop voyante en l'essayant lui allait maintenant à ravir et la plaçait tout juste sur un rang d'égalité avec toutes les belles dames qui évoluaient autour d'elle.

_ Mrs Darcy ! Je suis ravie de vous trouver ici, je ne m'y attendais pas !

Mrs Blackmore fendait la foule, suivie de son époux, pour venir saluer le jeune couple. Elizabeth laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, ravie de reconnaître au moins ces visages-là parmi tous ceux qui grimpaient et descendaient les marches en bavardant, d'autant plus qu'elle aimait beaucoup Harriet Blackmore, qui s'était toujours comportée envers elle comme une tante bienveillante.

_ Hé bien, chère Mrs Darcy, que pensez-vous de notre joli théâtre ? demande Mrs Blackmore en prenant le bras d'Elizabeth alors qu'ils montaient tous les quatre vers leurs loges. Je crois savoir que vous n'y êtes jamais venue...

_ Non, pas plus que je n'ai écouté d'opéra. William m'a fait un grand plaisir en m'emmenant ici !

_ Vous devriez adorer cela. Moi-même je suis déjà venue écouter cet opéra il y a dix jours et je l'ai tellement aimé que je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'y assister de nouveau !

_ Vraiment ? Vous deviez être réellement conquise.

_ Réellement, oui, et d'ailleurs, je...

Mrs Blackmore s'interrompit alors qu'un brouhaha se faisait entendre près de l'entrée. Les deux femmes, qui étaient presque parvenues en haut des marches, se retournèrent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

_ Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est Lady Cavendish !

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années venait de faire son entrée, largement chapeautée de plumes et de pierreries. Elle était encore très belle, sa fine silhouette étroitement sanglée dans un corset – de ceux que l'on ne portait plus guère désormais –, le cou fin et gracile, et une aisance dans les gestes qui montraient à quel point elle avait l'habitude d'être admirée en société.

_ Qui est-ce ? demanda Elizabeth.

_ Comment, vous ne le savez pas ? Mais c'est en quelque sorte votre plus proche voisine ! Lady Georgiana Cavendish est la duchesse de Devonshire, et si votre époux possède la moitié du Derbyshire, soyez assurée que c'est elle qui en possède l'autre moitié…

_ N'avez-vous pas dit qu'elle était duchesse de Devonshire ?

_ Tout à fait, par son mari le 5ème duc de Devonshire. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de posséder de nombreuses terres en dehors de son duché, ainsi que d'importantes mines de cuivre. Elle a été très populaire, à une époque, et elle s'est même quelque peu mêlée de politique.

_ Elle semble encore être très populaire... remarqua la jeune femme en notant les sourires et la déférence qu'avaient envers elle tous les gens qui se trouvaient à proximité.

_ En effet. À Londres, elle est toujours incontournable.

Puis la foule avança, libérant les dernières marches, et les deux femmes rejoignirent leurs époux qui les attendaient. Le couple des Blackmore s'éloigna peu après pour rejoindre sa propre loge, après s'être promis de se retrouver plus tard.

* * *

Darcy possédait dans ce théâtre une loge qu'il louait à l'année, bien qu'il n'y vienne pas assez souvent à son goût. Derrière une étroite petite porte, le long du balcon du premier étage, étaient disposée quatre confortables chaises, ainsi qu'un petit guéridon. De là on avait une vue superbe sur la scène et la salle. Elizabeth, amusée, observa un moment les gens qui s'agitaient dans les autres loges ou sur le parterre, s'envoyaient des salutations et des courbettes, et les dames sortaient déjà leurs éventails pour se soulager de la chaleur de la foule.

L'opéra commença enfin et, pendant plus d'une heure, Lizzie ouvrit tout grand ses yeux et ses oreilles, perdue dans la magie des décors, des costumes et des voix des artistes lyriques. Darcy, lui, se tenait toujours calme et tranquille, mais il serrait la main de son épouse dans les siennes et elle pouvait le sentir réagir, lui aussi sensible aux musiques qu'il entendait. En revanche, la surprise fut totale lorsque le rondeau d'Abdelazer commença : leurs yeux se croisèrent en même temps, chacun ayant reconnu dès les premières notes la musique sur laquelle ils avaient dansé ensemble pour la première fois, lors du bal de Mr Bingley, à Netherfield. Ils étouffèrent un rire et purent cette fois profiter pleinement de la musique plutôt que sur les couteaux qu'ils s'étaient lancés durant tout le temps de la danse, il y avait de cela plus d'un an.

Les actes se succédèrent, entrecoupés d'entracte, et la magie reprit chaque fois. Enfin, l'opéra terminé, les gens commencèrent à quitter leurs sièges dans un joyeux tumulte. On réveillait les dormeurs, on déplaçait les chaises pour permettre aux dames d'extirper leurs robes, et l'on sortait par les couloirs jusqu'au grand hall principal, où l'on accostait les amis et connaissances, on s'attardait, on commentait le spectacle et, surtout, on se faisait voir.

Alors qu'ils attendaient patiemment dans le couloir que la foule se soit suffisamment écoulée pour que l'on puisse à nouveau circuler, Elizabeth et Darcy furent rejoints une fois de plus par les Blackmore, comme durant les entractes.

_ Mrs Darcy, maintenant que vous avez vu l'œuvre au grand complet, je peux enfin vous poser la question : quelles sont vos premières impressions ? demanda Mrs Blackmore.

_ Mon Dieu, cet opéra était tout simplement fantastique !

La voix de la jeune femme dut trahir son excitation, car, en entendant cela, Mr Blackmore se mit à rire et s'adressa à Darcy.

_ Quel bonheur que de pouvoir s'émerveiller à ce point, n'est-ce, mon cher ami ? Mrs Darcy, je vous envie : je donnerai cher pour retrouver les sensations des premiers opéras auxquels j'ai assisté et qui m'avaient tellement impressionnés !

_ Je gage qu'Elizabeth, avec la sensibilité qui est la sienne en ce qui concerne les arts, se laissera émerveiller encore bien longtemps, Mr Blackmore, répondit Darcy. Elle lit beaucoup trop pour ne pas avoir une imagination fertile qui lui permette de s'immerger chaque fois dans un univers fictif et d'y trouver toujours un nouvel enchantement.

_ Dites-moi, chère amie, n'aviez-vous pas cette ravissante écharpe, tout à l'heure ? reprit Mrs Blackmore en s'adressant à Elizabeth.

_ Mon dieu, je pense que je l'ai oubliée dans la loge ! s'écria Elizabeth en réalisant qu'elle ne portait plus ladite écharpe.

Darcy réagit aussitôt.

_ Je vais vous la chercher.

_ Attendez-moi, William, je viens avec vous. Je me sens bien trop bête de l'avoir oubliée pour vous laisser aller la chercher seul.

_ Bien, alors, nous nous retrouverons dans le hall, conclut Mrs Blackmore.

Elizabeth et Darcy firent aussitôt demi-tour. Ils circulaient un peu plus librement maintenant que le gros de la foule s'était répandu dans le hall, aussi ne mirent-ils pas longtemps à revenir sur leurs pas et à retrouver l'écharpe de soie, qui avait effectivement glissé à terre.

Alors que Darcy refermait pour la seconde fois la petite porte de la loge, ils entendirent des froufrous de jupes et de talons et Lizzie tourna la tête. Lady Cavendish, la duchesse de Devonshire en personne, s'avançait au bout du couloir, évoluant gracieusement parmi la foule d'un pas vif et assuré, accompagnée de deux dames de ses amies qui restaient en retrait avec une attitude mêlée de respect et de soumission.

En apercevant Darcy, puis Elizabeth, la duchesse hésita visiblement, ralentit le pas et sonda du regard les autres personnes qui se trouvaient là, comme si elle cherchait une échappatoire. Mais toute duchesse qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait décemment pas passer devant Darcy sans le saluer, et elle finit donc par se diriger droit sur eux, tendant une main sur laquelle Darcy s'inclina aussitôt respectueusement.

_ Mon cher Mr Darcy, il y a si longtemps que je ne vous ai vu au théâtre ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet opéra ? commença-t-elle sur le ton léger du babillage mondain.

_ Je l'ai trouvé excellent, Votre Grâce, répondit Darcy, et je ne pensais pas avoir le plaisir de vous y croiser. Cela me donne d'ailleurs l'occasion de vous présenter…

_ Les artistes étaient assez bons, je le reconnais, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt, avec le plus grand naturel. En revanche, quels costumes hideux, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Je ne manquerai pas d'en glisser un mot au propriétaire du théâtre, il se fera un plaisir, j'en suis sûre, de corriger tout cela pour les prochaines représentations.

_ Je n'en doute pas, je suis tout à fait certain que Sa Grâce a un goût absolument exquis en ce domaine.

_ En effet, sans cela va sans dire. Seul mon époux ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

_ Précisément, à ce sujet, je...

_ Mais dites-moi, Mr Darcy, comment les choses vont-elles, en Derbyshire ? Vous êtes un voisin tellement exquis que mon époux n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de la gestion de nos terres voisines, et c'est pourquoi cela fait bien longtemps que je n'y ai mis les pieds.

_ Le pays est toujours tel que dans vos souvenirs, et vous lui manquez beaucoup, sans aucun doute.

_ Hé bien, peut-être viendrai-je y passer quelques semaines, l'été prochain, si je parviens un jour à me lasser des sources de Bath… Et puis mes chers enfants sont bien assez grands, désormais, pour se passer de moi quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle avant de lancer un rire cristallin.

Il était évident, désormais, après ces quelques instants de conversation, que la duchesse ignorait délibérément la présence d'Elizabeth. Elle ne lui avait pas jeté un regard, avait repoussé volontairement les tentatives de Darcy pour la lui présenter, et s'était tournée de manière à faire face à Darcy, en excluant Elizabeth du cercle de la conversation, tout comme elle le faisait avec les deux amies qui la suivaient sans s'en formaliser. Elle parlait d'un ton fort et clair, pour se faire entendre de tous, et un léger malaise ne tarda pas à se faire sentir, auquel seule la duchesse semblait insensible. Les conversations des gens qui se trouvaient autour d'eux diminuèrent nettement, les visages se tournèrent : le petit groupe semblait soudain être devenu le centre d'intérêt de cette partie du couloir.

Lizzie, d'abord calme et patiente, se sentit bouillonner intérieurement.

_ Mais je vais y songer, continuait Lady Cavendish. Il est vrai que l'air de la campagne me ferait le plus grand bien…

_ Certainement, et nous serions tous heureux de vous recevoir lors de votre passage. D'ailleurs, je crois que je ne vous ai pas encore présenté mon épouse, Votre Grâce, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy.

Il y eut une demi-seconde, pendant laquelle la duchesse eut l'air de chercher ses mots. Son regard glissa sur Elizabeth comme si elle ne la voyait pas, puis elle détourna franchement la tête.

_ Oh, mais je n'ai que faire de votre épouse, Darcy, lança-t-elle sur le même ton léger et badin qu'elle avait adopté. Je ne m'occupe jamais des vulgaires parvenus…

Un épouvantable silence tomba brutalement sur l'assemblée, figeant les visages et les corps tandis que la phrase semblait encore voler au dessus d'eux dans une sorte d'écho. Lizzie avait viré au rouge pivoine et crispé ses doigts sur son écharpe. Cette attaque, en public, et par une dame si haut placée, lui avait soudain fait perdre tous ses moyens et elle sentit la tête lui tourner.

Triomphante, le menton relevé, la duchesse jetait maintenant sur Elizabeth un regard glacial et plein de mépris.

Darcy, lui, était blanc de rage. Il serrait les poings et les mâchoires, mettant à contribution toute sa volonté pour parvenir à se contrôler. Il parvint toutefois à prendre le temps nécessaire pour ordonner ses pensées avant de regarder la duchesse droit dans les yeux et de répliquer, d'une voix un peu sifflante mais parfaitement claire et posée :

_ Madame, si vous aviez été un homme, je vous aurais demandé réparation sur-le-champ. J'ai pour vous le plus grand respect, mais je ne vous permettrai pas d'insulter mon épouse.

Lady Cavendish, interdite, était visiblement déstabilisée d'être ainsi directement confrontée. Darcy continuait, implacable et sans même élever la voix :

_ J'aime Elizabeth et elle m'aime en retour, ce qui fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. J'ai fait un mariage dont personne ne me fera jamais rougir et que je me moque de votre opinion.

Plantant là la duchesse, ses amies et la foule stupéfaite, il prit fermement Elizabeth par le bras et s'éloigna d'un pas décidé. Lizzie, sans forces, se laissait presque porter.

* * *

Au détour d'un couloir, Darcy la mena au fond d'une alcôve discrète, à demi masquée par une lourde tenture et la fit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui s'y trouvait, s'agenouillant auprès d'elle.

_ Lizzie, mon amour, est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il, serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

_ Bien, non, je n'irai pas jusque là…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix faible. Mais je suppose que je ne suis pas encore morte non plus.

_ Je suis navré, vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle vous attaque ainsi...

_ Emmenez-moi, William, rentrons à la maison.

_ Bien entendu, ma douce, à l'instant même. Mais avant de rentrer, nous devons passer par le hall et y faire bonne figure.

_ Oh non, pitié, William, je ne pourrai plus supporter les regards de ces gens, ce soir ! Il y a certainement quelque porte dérobée par laquelle nous pourrions nous enfuir !

_ Nous enfuir ?... Nous _enfuir_ ? Et pourquoi cela ? Avons-nous quoi que ce soit à nous reprocher ?

_ Non, mais…

_ Lizzie, écoutez-moi et, pour l'amour du ciel, mettez toute votre foi en mes paroles. Je suis fier de vous. Je suis fier que vous soyez ma femme et je suis fier de vous avoir à mon bras. Alors allons montrer tout cela à la société de Londres, et que Lady Cavendish s'en retourne donc à Bath si ça lui chante...

En entendant ce nom, les épaules de Lizzie tressaillirent sous le flot de larmes amères et douloureuses qui montaient. Darcy lui prit aussitôt le menton et le releva.

_ Non, ne pleurez pas, je vous en prie ! Ne leur faite pas ce plaisir... Venez avec moi et traversons ce hall, sourions aux gens, échangeons quelques mots agréables et montrons-leur à quel point nous sommes heureux et parfaitement assortis. Ensuite, nous attendrons tranquillement qu'on nous amène notre voiture et nous rentrerons chez nous. Là, et là seulement, vous pourrez pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps, si vous en avez encore envie...

C'est ce qu'ils firent, finalement, après que Lizzie eut pris quelques instants pour se calmer et retrouver un semblant d'assurance. En descendant le grand escalier, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule qui bavardait avec animation, ils échangèrent quelques saluts et quelques mots, retrouvèrent un moment le sourire réconfortant des Blackmore et firent appeler leur voiture. Elizabeth regardait fixement droit devant, trop occupée à conserver son sourire aimable, et elle ne vit pas la duchesse de Devonshire descendre elle aussi et s'attarder. Elle n'entendit pas son rire éclater à plusieurs reprises, pas plus qu'elle ne sentit l'effet d'attraction universelle et de popularité que la présence de la duchesse semblait générer de nouveau. Elle ne voyait que les yeux tranquilles et doux de Mrs Blackmore, n'entendait que la voix calme et pleine d'assurance de William, et le remue-ménage des chapeaux, des cannes ou des manteaux qu'on réclame et des cochers qu'on interpelle.

Ils ne dirent rien, dans la voiture qui les ramenait à la maison. Le chemin était long, la nuit noire, la neige tombait en épais flocons et le cocher ne pouvait éviter les ornières qu'il ne voyait plus. Ils ne dirent rien, mais Darcy, soudain, s'approcha de sa femme et il la prit, là, sur la banquette, écartant ses jupons et ses cuisses avec un sorte d'urgence et de brutalité dans les gestes, passionné et ardent comme jamais.

Comme pour laver l'affront.

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne désirait qu'elle, quand bien même l'Angleterre au complet le lui aurait interdit.


	6. Chapter 6 Les fêtes

**Les fêtes**

* * *

La nouvelle de l'altercation publique entre Mr Darcy et la duchesse de Devonshire ne manqua pas de circuler aussi rapidement qu'une traînée de poudre. L'incident avait soulevé les rumeurs et en quelques jours, on ne parla plus que de cela dans tous les salons de Londres. On ne s'attendait pas à une confrontation aussi directe, particulièrement dans un endroit public et fréquenté comme l'était le théâtre, et partout on murmurait, on commentait, on comparait, on critiquait, bref : on prenait parti.

Les gens ne savaient trop ce qui était le plus choquant à leurs yeux. Pour commencer, l'incident avait eu lieu entre deux personnages fort respectés de la société et l'on ne comprenait pas que quiconque ait pu oser s'en prendre à la duchesse de Devonshire. Même si ses années de gloire étaient maintenant loin derrière elle, la duchesse était restée une incontournable célébrité qui bénéficiait d'une réputation inattaquable, et quoique que Darcy soit tout aussi respectable en tant que riche propriétaire terrien, il avait toujours été nettement plus discret, beaucoup moins facile d'approche, et était loin de bénéficier de la même popularité. Dans l'ensemble, les gens semblaient d'ailleurs bien plus choqués par la violence de sa réaction à lui, tout simplement inconcevable lorsqu'on connaissait sa froideur et son imperturbable maîtrise de lui-même, que par l'injure lancée par la duchesse.

Ce n'était effectivement pas la première fois que Lady Cavendish s'opposait publiquement à quelqu'un, mais elle avait tant d'influence et un époux si haut placé que personne, jusque là, ne s'était jamais permis de critiquer ouvertement ses opinions, qu'elles fussent ou non discutables. Que Darcy ait osé moucher ainsi un tel personnage – et en public, qui plus est ! – paraissait donc inimaginable et l'on ne savait trop ce qui était le plus surprenant, de s'attaquer ainsi de front à la duchesse ou bien du fait que cette dernière n'ait même répliqué.

Si tous les ragots de Londres n'avaient maintenant plus que leurs noms aux lèvres, repassant et déformant toujours plus les détails d'une scène à laquelle la plupart n'avaient même pas assisté, Darcy, lui, semblait avoir définitivement enterré le sujet. Il n'en avait plus jamais reparlé et agissait désormais comme si de rien n'était. En revanche, ses gestes envers son épouse aient clairement perdu de leur naturel et Elizabeth avait observé ce changement d'attitude avec perplexité d'abord, puis inquiétude. Elle qui s'était réjouie d'avoir réussi à briser la timidité qui avait marqué les premières semaines de leur mariage, elle retrouvait maintenant le sombre et impénétrable Mr Darcy qu'elle avait connu en Hertfordshire et elle avait la cruelle impression de se retrouver plusieurs mois en arrière, ayant perdu tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à gagner jusque là.

Pour couronner le tout, peu de temps après ce fameux soir à l'opéra, Darcy dut s'absenter pour plusieurs jours, laissant Elizabeth sans réponses et de plus en plus anxieuse, seule avec Georgiana à qui elle ne pouvait même pas se confier. La jeune femme se rendait compte qu'au-delà de sa propre honte, ce soir-là, elle allait maintenant devoir assumer le fait que son époux se soit mis en danger en son nom : c'était son honneur à elle qu'il avait défendu aux yeux de tous, allant sans hésiter jusqu'à mettre en péril sa propre réputation en s'attaquant à l'inattaquable. Loin d'être flattée, la jeune femme s'affolait maintenant à l'idée que ce geste puisse avoir sur son mari des conséquences irréversibles et qu'elle en soit tenue pour responsable. L'exil social pouvait prendre bien des formes...

Elle en était là de ses réflexions, bien plus préoccupée par l'évident changement de comportement de son époux que par les chuchotements qu'elle pourrait éventuellement entendre sur son passage dans les rues de Londres, lorsqu'elle reçut un mot de Mrs Blackmore qui l'invitait à venir prendre le thé chez elle, un après-midi. Soulagée de constater qu'elle n'était pas pestiférée au point de ne plus pouvoir au moins compter sur quelques amis fidèles, Elizabeth se rendit donc chez les Blackmore en espérant que les autres invités, s'il y en avait, soient eux aussi cléments à son égard.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres invités. Mrs Blackmore était seule à la maison et reçut la jeune femme avec une gentillesse toute simple qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Les deux femmes prirent place dans un petit salon, confortablement installées près du foyer, et Elizabeth se détendit peu à peu grâce au bavardage agréable de son hôte. Il aurait toutefois été bien surprenant que ce salon fût le seul de Londres à ne pas parler du sujet du moment, aussi ce dernier ne mit-il pas longtemps à revenir dans la conversation.

_ Vous semblez troublée par ce qui s'est passé à l'opéra, chère Elizabeth, fit Mrs Blackmore alors que la jeune femme prenait quelques gorgées de thé, après avoir épuisé les sujets de conversations les plus anodins. Je vous ai connue plus vive et enjouée, tandis qu'aujourd'hui vous me semblez éteinte…

_ On le serait à moins, répondit la jeune femme. J'ai peur d'avoir été trop loin et de m'être fermé définitivement bon nombre de portes.

_ Avez-vous fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible ?

_ Moi, non, je suppose, à part de n'être pas assez bien née au goût de la duchesse et de bien d'autres. Mais Mr Darcy, lui, a pris ma défense et je crains qu'il n'en subisse les conséquences...

_ Voyons, ma chère, j'espère bien qu'il a pris votre défense ! Avait-il une autre alternative ? Il aurait été un bien piètre mari s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ne croyez-vous pas ?

_ Sans doute, mais peut-être aurait-il été plus sage pour lui de… Oh, je ne sais pas… D'être moins virulent, en tout cas.

Mrs Blackmore eut un sourire attendri.

_ Dans quelques temps, mon enfant, vous regretterez certainement les chères années où la fougue de votre époux vous prouvait à quel point il vous était attaché. Ne soyez donc pas si pressée de voir arriver le temps de la bienséance et de la tranquillité dans votre ménage, car il y a quelque chose de si vrai et de si fort à se sentir ainsi défendue !

_ Vous avez raison. Mais je serais bien égoïste de ne songer qu'à moi, alors que William a tendu le cou pour qu'on le lui coupe…

_ Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour sa réputation. La duchesse a le bras long, il est vrai, mais elle ne peut vous atteindre que si vous lui donnez raison. Et puis Londres se repait de ce genre d'incidents et il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'un autre fasse les manchettes, et alors votre histoire disparaîtra aussitôt. Cette ville a la mémoire courte, croyez-moi.

Elizabeth poussa un profond soupir et lança un pauvre sourire à son hôte, avant de reprendre :

_ Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, madame, vous êtes bien la première à me tendre la main alors que je sens derrière moi tous ces regards qui attendent impatiemment de me voir échouer...

_ C'est que je vous aime bien, Elizabeth, répondit Mrs Blackmore en posant sa main sur la sienne en un geste encourageant. Je vous vois aller, pleine d'idéaux et d'entrain, et je me revois à votre place, au même âge. Soyez sans crainte, les épreuves ont toujours une fin et vous rirez de celle-ci lorsqu'elle sera derrière vous.

_ Savez-vous si la duchesse a répondu d'une quelconque façon à… au commentaire de Mr Darcy ?

_ Non, d'ailleurs il semble qu'elle n'en ait pas reparlé depuis, à ce que l'on dit. En ce qui me concerne, je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle en restera là. Quel intérêt aurait-elle à entrer en guerre avec un de ses plus proches voisins ? Et puis sachez aussi qu'elle a toujours apprécié ceux qui avaient le courage de maintenir leurs opinions, elle aime la franchise pour la pratiquer elle-même avec assiduité. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs, parfois… Si elle n'a pas répondu à votre époux sur le moment, je crois donc qu'elle ne le fera plus. Cela n'aurait pas de sens.

_ J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue. Je ne la connaissais pas avant ce soir-là et j'ignore tout de son caractère.

_ Hé bien, quant à moi, je ne l'ai jamais fréquentée, mais je l'ai vue évoluer dans la société. Elle a énormément fait parler d'elle, à une époque.

_ Est-elle estimée ?

_ Oui, beaucoup. Elle a toujours été très populaire, charmant les foules par sa beauté et la vivacité de son esprit, même si les hommages qu'elle reçoit maintenant ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. C'est une femme intelligente, mais qui, je pense, a toujours été malheureuse, particulièrement dans son mariage. On disait, à l'époque, que le duc de Devonshire était le seul homme en Angleterre qui n'appréciait pas la duchesse…

_ Il l'a pourtant épousée !

_ Oui, bien entendu ! fit Mrs Blackmore avec un petit rire, amusée par la réaction d'Elizabeth. Pour sa naissance, pour ses terres et pour avoir des héritiers, comme cela se doit dans la noblesse. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas, à ce qu'on dit, de vivre désormais avec une autre femme, ou d'exiger de son épouse qu'elle élève les enfants qu'il a eus hors mariage.

_ Oh… J'ignorais tout cela.

Mrs Blackmore prit une gorgée de thé. Ses yeux tranquilles semblaient posséder la sagesse d'une femme qui a beaucoup vécu et beaucoup observé, et Elizabeth devinait en eux un esprit vif, mais tempéré par l'âge. À certains égards, elle lui rappelait sa tante Gardiner, sauf que Mrs Blackmore avait visiblement une plus grande expérience des hautes sphères de la société et, surtout, des réflexes de citadine parfaitement accomplie.

_ La duchesse est une personne de bien, reprit cette dernière en reposant délicatement sa soucoupe, et à certains égards j'admire sa volonté et son courage. Mais il est vrai qu'elle a toujours eu une haute estime des gens bien nés et je comprends qu'elle ait pu être choquée par votre mariage avec Mr Darcy. Ce qui la choque le plus, d'ailleurs, est peut-être le fait que certains hommes soient capables d'aller contre la société pour assumer et vivre leur amour, alors qu'elle-même n'en a jamais eu la possibilité. Je suppose qu'au fond la malheureuse doit haïr ce qu'elle envie le plus.

_ Vous semblez beaucoup la plaindre, Mrs Blackmore.

_ En effet. De nos jours, plus l'on naît haut dans la société et moins l'on a la possibilité de choisir ses amis, encore moins ses amours. La liberté est une chose précieuse, Elizabeth, prenez-en bien soin...

* * *

Cette visite chez la tranquille Mrs Blackmore eut un extraordinaire effet apaisant sur Elizabeth, mais plus encore ce fut la surprise qu'elle eut en rentrant chez elle ce soir-là qui lui permit de se changer les esprits.

_ Jane !

Mr et Mrs Bingley se tenaient en effet dans le salon principal, arrivés depuis une heure et bavardant avec Georgiana en attendant le retour de la maîtresse de maison. Les deux sœurs, qui ne s'étaient pas revues depuis le mariage de Lizzie, tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et n'eurent de cesse de s'embrasser et de rire pendant un bon moment.

_ Comment as-tu osé ne pas m'annoncer que tu étais à Londres ? s'écria Elizabeth en disputant gentiment son aînée.

_ C'est une décision que nous avons prise au dernier moment, il nous restait quelques achats à faire. Je t'ai envoyé une lettre, mais visiblement nous sommes arrivés avant elle ! répondit sa Jane. Ton époux n'est pas là ?

_ Il s'est absenté pour quelques jours, il ne rentrera pas avant demain. Oh, Jane, je suis tellement contente de vous avoir ici ! Je vais tout de suite appeler Mrs Godfroy, afin qu'elle vous prépare une chambre...

* * *

Ce séjour en périphérie de Londres était prévu depuis plusieurs semaines, mais Darcy ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il arrivait bien à propos, à un moment où il avait justement besoin de s'éloigner un peu de son épouse pour tenter de remettre calmement de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Accompagné de son régisseur, Mr Lewis, il était parti visiter quelques fermes qu'il possédait près de Brentwood, en Essex. Ces fermes – qui avaient été apportées en dot par sa mère et dépendaient désormais du domaine de Pemberley malgré leur éloignement – avaient eu cette année des récoltes catastrophiques : les blés avaient été fauchés et pourris par plusieurs orages successifs, et les fermiers réclamaient le soutien financier de leur maître pour pouvoir endurer l'hiver. Les quelques heures de route que Darcy avait passées en compagnie de Mr Lewis dans la voiture, puis la visite de deux premières fermes pour constater l'étendue des dégâts et discuter des suites à donner à l'affaire, avaient temporairement focalisé son attention sur des problèmes matériels et concrets. Mais dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, son esprit se mettait à nouveau à vagabonder librement et retournait invariablement au même sujet…

En cette époque georgienne où l'on était jugé et accepté sur sa naissance et sa conduite, son altercation avec la duchesse étaient loin d'être anodine. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le monde il avait la sensation d'avoir fait un faux pas qui pourrait avoir des répercutions fâcheuses, tant sur lui-même que sur ses proches.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Tenir tête à sa tante était une chose – et il avait d'ailleurs retiré un sentiment de grande liberté à lui imposer le choix de son épouse au lieu de se soumettre aux projets qu'elle avait pour lui –, mais provoquer délibérément la célèbre duchesse de Devonshire en était une autre. On ne disait pas à la duchesse qu'on se moquait de son opinion, c'était une insulte aussi grave que celle qu'elle-même avait lancée à l'encontre d'Elizabeth, et pourtant il l'avait fait. Lorsque Lady Cavendish s'en était prise à sa femme, il avait vu rouge instantanément et n'avait pu retenir ses paroles, aussi passionnées et déplacées soient-elles.

Darcy était conscient que certaines personnes malintentionnées, qui ne considéraient pas Lizzie autrement que comme une impertinente de mauvaise naissance, n'allaient pas manquer de dénoncer la détestable influence qu'elle pouvait exercer sur son mari. Lui-même ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait effectivement sur lui une influence notable, mais, loin d'être néfaste, celle-ci lui permettait seulement de faire évoluer sa propre personnalité et d'agir avec plus de naturel et de spontanéité. Il s'en réjouissait, d'ailleurs.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, il se rendait compte qu'en ce qui concernait cette affaire, la raison de son emportement était ailleurs et n'avait même rien à voir avec Elizabeth.

En dénigrant sa femme, la duchesse avait tout simplement ouvertement critiqué ses choix et son discernement à lui.

Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'influence, bonne ou mauvaise, il ne s'agissait pas non plus de rébellion contre le carcan social, il ne s'agissait même pas de prendre la défendre de la femme qu'il aimait.

Ce n'était rien d'autre que son propre orgueil qui avait été piqué au vif.

En effet, si on lui avait enseigné toute sa vie à se comporter de manière civilisée en toute situation et à courber l'échine devant ceux qui se trouvaient plus haut placés que lui dans l'échelle de la société, on lui avait aussi inculqué l'amour-propre et la fierté de ses origines et il ne savait trop aujourd'hui s'il devait s'en féliciter. Après avoir, avec une certaine mauvaise-foi, reproché à Elizabeth son orgueil lorsqu'elle lui avait refusé sa main la première fois qu'il la lui avait demandée, il se trouvait à son tour pris en défaut. Trop fier pour baisser les yeux devant la duchesse, il avait fait fi de sa réserve habituelle et s'était laissé emporter, sauvant la face jusqu'au bout en soutenant malgré elle une Elizabeth chancelante.

Pourtant, une fois passée la colère du moment, son éducation avait aussitôt repris le dessus. Son premier réflexe ait été de regretter ses paroles, mais surtout, honteux d'avoir songé à sa propre fierté avant même la réputation de sa femme, Darcy s'était soudain senti mal à l'aise en sa présence et il savait qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Tôt ou tard, il allait devoir s'en expliquer s'il ne voulait pas que la situation ne s'envenime lentement. Reconnaître ses faiblesses n'était jamais chose agréable, mais il allait bien falloir qu'il s'en ouvre à Elizabeth, en espérant qu'elle le comprenne assez pour ne pas le juger, s'en offusquer et le lui reprocher ensuite. C'était un risque à courir.

Tout plutôt que laisser la censure de la société ternir son mariage.

* * *

Le soir de son retour à Londres, Darcy eut l'agréable surprise de trouver son ami et sa belle-sœur confortablement installés chez lui pour quelques jours. Mr Bingley avait toujours la conversation facile et franche, Jane était un modèle de douceur et de délicatesse, et Georgiana, ravie de toute cette visite, sortait de sa solitude pour se mêler aux conversations. La soirée fut donc tout à fait plaisante, bien qu'Elizabeth lui lance de temps à autres des regards perplexes auxquels il ne savait comment répondre. Il détournait alors le regard, conscient de ne pas répondre à ses attentes.

En montant dans sa chambre, après avoir passé la fin de la soirée à bavarder au coin du feu avec Bingley, Darcy trouva sa femme déjà couchée et les bougies éteintes. Il se déshabilla à la lueur du foyer, mais lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, il vit qu'Elizabeth ne dormait pas. Ses grands yeux noirs l'observaient en silence.

William se mordit les lèvres, puis il se jeta à l'eau.

_ Lizzie, je n'ai pas été très correct avec vous, ces derniers temps, et je m'en excuse, commença-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme se redressa sur ses oreillers. Visiblement, elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, c'était qu'il lance la conversation qu'ils auraient dû avoir il y avait déjà plusieurs jours.

_ Vous avez été troublé par l'incident de l'opéra, tout autant que moi, mais je pense que nous aurions dû en parler au lieu de nous enfermer dans je-ne-sais quel malentendu, répondit-elle.

_ Vous avez sans doute raison.

_ Je m'excuse, moi aussi, de vous causer du tracas, William. Je suis parfaitement consciente que nous avons contracté une mésalliance et je ne veux pas être la cause de...

_ Lizzie, la coupa-t-il aussitôt avant qu'elle ne se reproche encore une fois d'être mal née, je ne vous aurai pas demandé votre main à deux reprises si je n'étais certain de mon choix. Croyez-moi, j'ai longuement réfléchi aux conséquences que cette décision pourrait avoir sur ma réputation et celle de ma famille. Mais je vous l'ai dit, j'étais prêt à passer outre et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je ne le regrette pas.

_ Alors peut-être que, la prochaine fois que vous voudrez vous en expliquer, vous pourriez être plus... diplomate ?

William se mit à rire.

_ C'est certain. Mais la duchesse est une femme forte et elle m'a touché sur un point sensible qui, je dois vous l'avouer, n'était même pas mon amour pour vous...

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

_ Comment cela ?

_ C'est... Lizzie, je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai dis à la duchesse, et même si je reconnais qu'ils étaient déplacés, je ne les renie pas. En revanche, j'ai beaucoup de mal à entendre critiquer mes choix et je crois que c'est surtout mon orgueil qui, sur le moment, a été terriblement froissé...

Il attendit sa réaction, s'attendant à se voir moqué et pris en flagrant délit de fierté.

_ Je suppose que tout est question d'orgueil entre nous, mon amour, répondit enfin Elizabeth, avec une voix très douce. Étant moi-même une grande pécheresse en ce domaine, je ne saurai vous en tenir rigueur...

Elle lui sourit et William se détendit.

Le malentendu, ce soir-là, se régla entre les draps.

* * *

La silhouette de la maison apparut enfin au bout du chemin, légère et vaporeuse, blanche de brouillard et de neige. Elizabeth sentit son cœur réagir aussitôt. Ses yeux retrouvaient un paysage mille fois parcouru, où chaque arbre, chaque buisson et chaque pierre semblait avoir sa place, un paysage vibrant de souvenirs, si plein de vie et pourtant aussi immuable qu'une peinture. Elle était de nouveau chez elle après seulement quelques mois d'absence qui lui avaient pourtant semblé être une éternité.

À peine eut-elle posé le pied sur le perron qu'elle perçut, amusée, le brouhaha et l'agitation à l'intérieur de la maison. "Ils sont là ! Ils sont là !", lui sembla-t-il entendre derrière la lourde porte principale. Mais elle n'eut pas la patience d'attendre qu'on lui ouvre, comme à une invitée : elle poussa le verrou au moment même où son père tirait la porte à lui.

_ Ma chère fille ! s'écria Mr Bennet en lui ouvrant les bras.

Mrs Bennet, elle aussi, accourait depuis la cuisine et pendant un moment tout le monde s'embrassa avec effusion. Même les domestiques vinrent serrer la main de leur ancienne jeune maîtresse. Derrière elle, Darcy et Georgiana furent emportés dans la valse des manteaux que l'on enlève, des invités que l'on pousse jusqu'au salon, des bienvenues cent fois répétées et des nouvelles que l'on échange.

La maison n'avait pas changé et Lizzie retrouva instantanément ses réflexes d'habitante des lieux, un peu gênée de se voir traitée en invitée et reçue solennellement au salon, au lieu de grimper quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour s'en aller retirer dans sa chambre ses vêtements de voyage. Mais surtout, elle remarqua pour la première fois que la maison de son enfance avait une odeur bien à elle, faite de bois lustré, de bougies de mauvaise cire, de quelques relents de cuisine et de beaucoup d'humidité. Cette odeur lui semblait si imprimée dans sa tête et son corps qu'elle s'étonnait de la découvrir seulement maintenant.

_ Comment s'est passé le voyage, Mr Darcy ? demanda Mr Bennet à son gendre tandis qu'on servait le thé.

_ Fort bien, monsieur. J'avais avec moi deux compagnes de voyage tranquilles et délicieuses.

Mr Bennet eut un sourire. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que représentaient des heures de route dans une voiture à cheval en compagnie de ses filles et d'une Mrs Bennet qui considérait les silences comme de mauvaise augure et se faisait un plaisir de les combler à chaque seconde, quitte à répéter éternellement les mêmes sujets. En comparaison, Lizzie et miss Darcy semblaient être des anges.

Mrs Bennet, quant à elle, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin de nouveaux interlocuteurs avec qui ressasser les informations du pays et en apprendre de nouvelles, ne quittait pas sa fille d'une semelle.

_ Ma chérie, racontez-moi tout : comment est votre vie à Pemberley ? Etes-vous satisfaite ?

_ Oh oui, Maman, tout à fait ! Mr Darcy est le meilleur des époux et miss Darcy m'a fait le plaisir de me considérer comme sa sœur avant même que nous ne soyons mariés...

_ Vous disiez dans votre dernière lettre que vous étiez à Londres pour l'hiver ? Comme je vous envie ! Toutes ces jolies boutiques à visiter ! Et puis toutes ces connaissances que vous devez avoir ! J'imagine que vous devez passer vos soirées entières à inviter ou visiter vos amis ?

_ À dire vrai, la maison de Londres est assez paisible, mais il est vrai que nous avons de très chers amis. D'ailleurs, ma tante Gardiner a dû vous en parler, puisqu'elle est venue me voir...

_ Oui, bien entendu, mais il n'y a rien de plus plaisant que de vous entendre raconter tout cela par vous-même, dans le menu détail ! Vous devez avoir tellement de nouvelles choses à découvrir ! La vie d'une jeune mariée est toujours si pleine d'inconnus et de rebondissements, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Oh, et d'ailleurs, nous avons entendu dire récemment qu'une dame s'était comportée de façon peu courtoise, envers vous, à Londres. J'espère bien que vous avez su vous faire respecter, mon enfant, car Dieu sait si les gens sont portés à médire sur leurs semblables et il ne faut jamais leur en laisser l'occasion !

En entendant cela, Mr Bennet se mit à rouler de gros yeux en direction de sa femme, mais toutes ses mimiques ne suffirent pas à la faire taire. Mrs Bennet avait un certain don pour aborder sans le moindre tact les sujets délicats et il était difficile de l'interrompre lorsqu'elle était lancée.

Elizabeth, de son côté, avait légèrement blêmi. Elle ne pensait pas que la nouvelle de son altercation avec la duchesse parviendrait jusqu'à Longbourn, mais visiblement rien ne pouvait jamais échapper à sa mère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à son mari, s'attendant à ce que celui-ci se renfrogne de devoir à nouveau affronter le sujet, mais à sa grande surprise il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, il s'avança vers sa belle-mère et lui dit doucement, avec un sourire aimable et presque complice :

_ Rassurez-vous, Mrs Bennet, j'ai veillé personnellement à ce que l'honneur de votre fille n'en soit pas tâché. Et nous savons tous, ici, qu'Elizabeth a la force de caractère nécessaire pour résister à toutes les rumeurs qui peuplent Londres...

Était-ce le ton dans sa voix, le sourire agréable ou les mots de Darcy eux-mêmes ? Toujours est-il que Mrs Bennet ne cacha pas sa surprise de se faire répondre de la sorte et ne sut plus quoi répliquer.

_ De quoi s'agissait-il ? demanda alors innocemment Georgiana, remerciée du regard par Kitty, dont le visage était soudain dévoré de curiosité. Elizabeth, vous ne m'aviez jamais rien dit de cet incident !

_ Non, effectivement, car cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, répondit cette dernière. Cela s'est passé il y a plus de deux semaines, déjà.

_ Oh, il est vrai que les nouvelles tardent tant à nous parvenir de la ville ! reprit Mrs Bennet qui revenait déjà de sa stupeur. Ainsi, nous ne l'avons appris qu'hier, avec le retour de miss Woodfield qui était à Londres elle aussi. Mais c'est à mon tour de vous apporter des nouvelles des environs qui ne sauraient vous parvenir, si loin que vous êtes maintenant : savez-vous que miss King s'est fiancée ? Elle va épouser le deuxième fils du notaire, Mr Fiennes.

_ C'est une excellente nouvelle, j'en suis très heureuse pour elle.

_ Oh, bien sûr, elle ne sera jamais aussi confortable que vous pourriez l'être, vous et votre sœur Jane, mais, ma foi, c'est un assez bon parti pour une jeune fille comme elle. Je crois qu'ils vont attendre le printemps pour se marier...

* * *

Les époux Bingley, après leur court séjour à Londres, étaient rentrés à Netherfield, où ils comptaient héberger les Darcy et recevoir la famille au complet pour la veillée de Noël. Mr et Mrs Gardiner avaient eux aussi faits le déplacement pour l'occasion, après un important détour jusqu'à Birmingham où ils étaient passés prendre Lydia. La jeune fille venait en effet sans son mari – resté en service du côté de Newcastle – et, malgré ses protestations énergiques, elle avait été soigneusement chaperonnée par sa tante et son oncle après avoir parcouru une partie de l'Angleterre en compagnie d'un couple d'amis de Wickham.

Lizzie s'était sentie profondément soulagée que le jeune lieutenant décline cette réunion familiale, bien qu'elle sache qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir s'éviter éternellement. Georgiana, au moins, serait à nouveau épargnée et pourrait faire connaissance avec Lydia sans avoir à endurer des démonstrations d'affection pour un homme qui lui avait jadis promis monts et merveilles. La jeune sœur de Darcy semblait s'être remise de sa triste aventure, mais elle était assez discrète pour qu'Elizabeth ne sache pas encore exactement quels étaient ses sentiments. Quant à Lydia, elle se comporta comme lors de sa dernière visite, en papillonnant, bavardant avec légèreté et jouant à la grande dame. Elle n'avait pas revu ses sœurs depuis le courant de l'été, n'ayant pu assister au mariage ni de l'une ni de l'autre, et elle ne manqua pas de jeter quelques remarques sur leurs robes, ni de leur emprunter aussitôt à l'une un mouchoir brodé et à l'autre un joli peigne d'écailles, qu'elle finirait probablement par ne jamais rendre. Ses aînées, tolérantes, se laissèrent faire sans rien dire.

Le soir de Noël, la famille au grand complet s'était rendue au service religieux. Mrs Bennet ne cachait pas sa fierté devant les pelisses et autres fourrures de ses filles, faisant mille sourires à ses voisines et allant chercher d'elle-même les regards envieux si par malheur les gens faisaient mine de ne pas remarquer leur arrivée. Marier deux de ses filles à d'excellents partis était une chose délicieuse, mais démontrer à toute la ville quelle sécurité et quel confort matériel cela leur avait apporté lui semblait visiblement tout aussi délectable. Et tandis qu'elle les escortait vers leurs bancs, suivie de son époux et de ses gendres, elle ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur le confort des voitures, la délicatesse des manchons de fourrure ou sur les broderies des robes, d'une voix un peu trop forte pour paraître naturelle.

La neige s'était remise à tomber lorsqu'ils étaient sortis un peu plus tard. Après la glaciale humidité de l'église, c'est avec un soulagement général que tous s'installèrent dans la grande salle à manger de Netherfield, où une table avait été royalement dressée. Partout ce n'était que candélabres délicatement ciselés, porcelaine fine et argenterie, sans compter de ravissants bouquets de fleurs séchées. Luxe ultime, une orange avait été distribuée à chaque convive et Elizabeth, qui n'en avait encore jamais mangé, ne s'était pas privée de ce plaisir.

Après le délicieux festin qui leur avait été servi, copieusement abreuvé de vins de France et d'Italie, toute la famille s'était installée dans le grand salon. Mr Bennet, qui était pourtant toujours impassible et ironique, contemplait l'assemblée avec un sourire sincère et des yeux rendus pétillants par le bon vin, tandis que les joues de Mr Gardiner semblaient plus rubicondes encore qu'Elizabeth les avait jamais vues. Mise à part Caroline Bingley, qui conservait toujours son attitude dédaigneuse et légèrement moqueuse, tout le monde était d'humeur très gaie et détendue, et l'on avait échangé des présents dans une atmosphère chaleureuse, peuplée de rires et de débordements affectueux dignes des meilleures veillées de la famille Bennet. Darcy avait même osé voler un discret baiser à son épouse, qui échappa à tous sauf au regard furibond de miss Bingley.

La soirée s'étira mollement.

Confortablement installée dans un canapé avec une tasse de thé à la main, Mrs Bennet soupirait d'aise, picorant de temps à autres dans l'assiette remplie de douceurs qu'elle avait posée près d'elle. Mr Gardiner, repus, s'assoupissait sur son fauteuil tandis que sa femme, Caroline, Jane et Mary regardaient un livre d'illustrations. Georgiana était au piano, Lydia et Kitty s'étaient enfuies en riant pour s'échanger des confidences dans une pièce voisine, et les hommes terminaient leurs verres en bavardant tranquillement. Elizabeth, enfin, se tenait près de sa mère, et profitait simplement de la chaleur du foyer et du piano de Georgiana.

Soudain, au détour de la conversation, on entendit un grand éclat de rire et Mrs Bennet sursauta, comme piquée par une petite bête. L'air interloqué, elle se retourna pour constater que c'était Darcy qui avait ri de la sorte, pour la plus grande fierté de Mr Bennet qui avait réussi à placer un de ses bons mots. Elizabeth jeta à sa mère un regard amusé : pour un peu, la brave femme en aurait laissé tomber sa tasse de thé.

_ Ma chérie, dit Mrs Bennet en se tourna de nouveau vers elle, j'ignorais que votre époux pouvait se montrer d'aussi bon caractère ! Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je l'entends rire ainsi !

_ Croyez-moi, Maman, Mr Darcy est bien loin du personnage sombre et terrible que nous avions toutes imaginé, à une époque, répondit paisiblement sa fille.

_ Je vois cela, en effet. D'ailleurs, je me demande encore comment vous avez fait pour vous en rendre compte ! Est-il toujours ainsi, à la maison ?

_ Oui, toujours, lorsqu'il se trouve en compagnie de gens familiers et qu'il apprécie...

_ Ma foi, votre père semble en tout cas l'avoir en haute estime. Il ne cesse de m'en parler ! Je crois qu'il le préfère à Mr Wickham et même à ce cher Mr Bingley, qui est pourtant d'humeur tellement affable et plaisante ! D'ailleurs, si je le pouvais, je viendrais à Netherfield tous les jours, mais votre sœur est tellement affairée... Toutefois, elle et son mari nous font le plaisir de venir souper de temps en temps à Longbourn, Dieu merci, sans quoi je ne saurais ce que je deviendrai ! La maison est si calme, maintenant que vous trois êtes parties...

Elizabeth retint un sourire et laissa sa mère s'égarer dans son babillage. Elle comprenait qu'elle puisse se sentir seule maintenant qu'il ne lui restait plus que la sage Mary et l'insouciante Kitty avec qui bavarder, mais elle imaginait aussi sans peine les stratagèmes que Jane devait probablement inventer pour éviter la présence continuelle et envahissante de leur mère dans sa nouvelle maison.

* * *

Les Darcy restèrent plusieurs semaines chez les Bingley, et pendant tout ce temps, Elizabeth et Jane ne se quittèrent pas. Même si elles intégraient de temps à autres Caroline et Georgiana dans leurs conversations, les deux sœurs se suffisaient à elles-mêmes la plupart du temps et Lizzie retrouvait avec un immense plaisir la complicité qu'elle avait toujours eue avec son aînée, d'autant plus qu'elles s'étaient mariées au même moment et partageaient donc maintenant les mêmes préoccupations et petits soucis ménagers.

Si Jane était depuis toujours louée pour sa douceur et sa beauté, Lizzie, quant à elle, avait trop souvent été considérée comme assez insignifiante et elle fut surprise – et passablement embarrassée – de constater qu'elles étaient toutes deux devenues pour un temps les coqueluches du pays. On les invita à de nombreuses reprises, en étalant pour elles les plus beaux atours comme si elles étaient de la grande visite, même dans les maisons qui les connaissaient pourtant depuis leur tendre enfance.

Lydia, elle, devait rester en Hertforshire jusqu'au mois de mars. Hébergée chez ses parents, elle ne cessait de se lamenter sur son cher Whickam qui lui manquait tant, et elle répétait à l'envi qu'elle ne rêvait que de rentrer chez elle, dans le nord. Et Kitty qui, aussitôt reprise par son admiration pour sa sœur, recommençait comme elle à jouer les grandes dames.

Enfin, on prépara le départ pour Londres.

Une après-midi, Elizabeth s'attela donc à la tâche de remplir ses malles, aidée d'une des femmes de chambre de sa sœur. Elle s'affairait depuis un bon moment quand Lydia parut par le cadre de la porte.

_ Alors te voilà déjà sur le point de repartir ? demanda-t-elle, observant la chambre en désordre et les malles ouvertes.

_ Oui. Mr Darcy doit rentrer pour ses affaires.

_ C'est une bien jolie robe, que tu as là... reprit-elle en caressant le tissu d'une robe étalée sur le lit. Qui aurait cru que tu serais devenue coquette, Lizzie, tu donnais tellement l'impression d'être au dessus de tout cela ! On dirait bien que les frivolités ne te semblent plus si futiles, à présent...

_ Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai de jolies robes que je passe mon temps à en changer ou que je passe des heures à me préparer le matin, Lydia.

_ Mais tu dois certainement changer de toilette au moins pour le souper du soir, non ?

_ Non.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel, avec un air dramatique.

_ Lizzie ! Tu ne seras donc jamais une vraie dame ! Tu ne peux pas te présenter devant ton mari vêtue de tes vêtements de jour, voyons !

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil devant l'emportement de sa sœur, mais elle ne se laissa pas troubler le moins du monde.

_ Darcy ne me l'a jamais reproché et j'ai bien autre chose à faire que de songer à tout cela en permanence, tu sais.

_ Pourtant, contrairement à moi, tu n'as pas grand chose à faire d'autre. En tout cas pour le moment...

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Oh, rien... Lizzie, me donnerais-tu ce joli collier ? Ces petites verroteries sont ravissantes !

_ Non, Lydia, dit sèchement Elizabeth en reprenant aussitôt le bijou des mains de sa sœur, c'est un collier qui appartenait à la mère de Darcy. Et ces petites verroteries, comme tu dis, ne sont rien d'autres que des pierres véritables. Mais que voulais-tu dire lorsque tu parlais d'avoir autre chose à faire que de te faire belle pour ton mari ?

_ Hé bien, par exemple, me nourrir soigneusement et faire très attention à ma santé. Et puis, je vais avoir tellement de couture et de broderies à faire ! Rien que d'y penser, cela m'ennuie déjà !

_ Pourquoi donc, Lydia, explique-toi ! insista Lizzie, agacée.

Lydia, qui ménageait son effet sans la moindre subtilité, prit alors un petit air supérieur et regarda son aînée.

_ Mais parce que je vais bientôt avoir un bébé.

Elizabeth ne put retenir sa stupéfaction.

_ Comment ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais... Depuis quand ?

_ Je le sais depuis quelques semaines. Wickham et moi sommes absolument ravis, bien évidemment...

_ En as-tu parlé à Maman ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Et d'ailleurs je t'interdis de le faire ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle m'étouffe encore plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà ! Je le lui écrirai lorsque je serai rentrée à Newcastle... Il va d'ailleurs falloir que je m'occupe de trouver bientôt une nourrice, car je n'ai pas l'intention de supporter longtemps un petit paquet de chiffons qui pleurera toutes les nuits. Il nous faudra certainement un logement plus grand, aussi. J'aimerais assez un petit cottage, où je pourrais recevoir mes amies pour le thé, avec une voiture et au moins deux chevaux, pour les promenades et les visites...

Pendant que Lydia parlait, Elizabeth tentait d'assimiler la nouvelle et de revenir de sa surprise. Elle prit un instant pour congédier d'un geste la femme de chambre, qui était jusque là toujours occupée près d'elle et qui avait tout entendu. Lydia n'avait visiblement pas assez de discrétion pour mettre l'annonce de sa grande nouvelle à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes : si Mrs Bennet n'était encore au courant de rien, elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir de façon détournée, par les bavardages des domestiques.

_ Une nourrice ? reprit-elle après que la porte se soit refermée. Et un cottage ? Mais avec quel argent, Lydia ? Ce n'est pas la solde de lieutenant de Wickham qui pourra payer tout cela !

_ Il sera bientôt promu capitaine, j'en suis certaine.

_ Mais voyons, réfléchis ! On ne devient pas capitaine en six mois, il faudra certainement plusieurs années avant qu'il change de grade !

_ Ah, qu'importe ! Je suis fatiguée de devoir toujours penser à l'argent, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Wickham m'aime trop pour ne pas se soucier de mon confort et de celui de son enfant à naître, aussi je suis certaine qu'il trouvera une solution ! Et à ce propos, tu devrais suivre mon exemple, Lizzie. Après tout, mettre au monde un héritier, n'est-ce pas la seule chose que ton mari pourrait jamais attendre de toi ?


	7. Chapter 7 Le premier hiver

_Note de l'auteur : _

_Mes plus sincères excuses à toutes celles qui m'ont lue et ont apprécié mon histoire, ainsi qu'à celles qui ont pris le temps de poster des reviews ou de m'envoyer des messages personnels. Cela fait… deux… trois ? Mon Dieu ! au moins trois ans que j'ai laissé cette fic en chantier !_

_Pour ma défense (;p), j'étais en train d'écrire mon premier roman : 2 tomes qui ont été publiés en 2011 et 2012. À celles qui aiment mon style d'écriture et que ça intéresse, il s'agit d'un roman intitulé « La Cantatrice - La jeunesse d'Emma Albani » et qui raconte l'histoire d'une jeune fille issue d'un milieu modeste, qui se passionne pour l'opéra et se bat pour réussir à y faire carrière. Elle deviendra une des plus grandes divas de l'époque victorienne, durant la période qu'on a appelée l'âge d'or de l'opéra (1850-1900). Pour info, c'est un roman historique basé sur la vie de la véritable Emma Albani, une cantatrice québécoise qui a bel et bien existé : c'était un peu la Céline Dion de son époque, elle a eu le même genre de succès international hallucinant. Je mélange donc le réel et le fictif tout au long de l'histoire, et bien sûr il y a des histoires d'amour, et bien sûr il y a des rebondissements... ;)_

_Pour en lire un extrait (en .pdf) ou le commander, allez voir dans la description de mon profil, j'y ai mis des détails…_

_Bref, c'était un gros projet, qui m'a occupée pendant 2 bonnes années, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais abandonné « La Renaissance de Pemberley »._

_Après cette première expérience – concluante ! –, je me lance maintenant dans un second roman (une trilogie, et toujours au XIXème siècle), sauf que cette fois, je reprends aussi les rênes de « La Renaissance de Pemberley » pour terminer cette fic en beauté, comme j'ai toujours voulu le faire._

_Et maintenant, je me tais, et je vous laisse profiter… Bonne lecture ! _

_(PS : j'ai aussi révisé et remis à jour tous les chapitres déjà disponibles sur ce site : l'histoire elle-même n'a changé, mais j'ai reformulé plein de petites choses pour ajouter un peu de subtilité)(et surtout, j'ai enfin ajouté les séparations d'une scène à l'autre – qui avaient disparu – ce qui rend le tout beaucoup plus compréhensible et agréable à lire !)_

* * *

**Le premier hiver**

* * *

Les routes gelées étaient en assez bon état et le retour à Londres s'était effectué sans encombres, malgré le froid humide et pénétrant que le capitonnage de la voiture ne parvenait pas à contrer. Les briques chaudes refroidissaient trop vite et les Darcy avait dû faire de fréquentes et longues pauses dans les auberges du bord de la route pour se réchauffer les doigts autour du poêle, avant de retrouver finalement – et avec quels délices ! – le confort de leur maison londonienne.

Toutefois, l'esprit d'Elizabeth n'était pas en paix. Elle ne cessait de repenser à l'annonce de Lydia. Si elle avait respecté son vœu de ne pas en parler à leur mère, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le dire à Jane, avec qui elle avait pris l'habitude de correspondre chaque semaine. Jane, toujours calme et tranquille, s'était contentée de se réjouir et d'espérer que tout se passe pour le mieux, là où Elizabeth entrevoyait déjà des complications possibles.

Bien sûr, puisque Lydia était mariée, personne ne s'offusquerait qu'elle donne des enfants à son mari. C'était bien là le but ultime du mariage, après tout. Mais Elizabeth avait toujours eu la sensation que leur mère avait toujours cherché avant tout à assurer à ses filles une position sociale et financière, et qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de leur trouver des maris que pour les "placer", bien avant de se soucier du rôle de femmes mariées qu'elles devraient tenir par la suite. L'important pour Mrs Bennet avait toujours été le mariage et le bon assortiment du couple, parlant peu des enfants qui, selon ses propres dires, « viendraient en leur temps ».

Elizabeth elle-même, mariée depuis quelques mois à peine, était encore bien trop accaparée par sa relation avec William et par le rôle qu'elle devait assurer à ses côtés pour songer encore beaucoup à la vie de famille qui l'attendait un jour ou l'autre. L'annonce de Lydia l'avait donc frappée de plein fouet, à un moment où elle ne s'y attendait pas, et cela avait soudain fait surgir plusieurs craintes, tant pour elle-même que pour sa sœur.

Car, seize ans, c'était tout de même bien jeune pour mettre un enfant au monde. Lydia ne semblait pas se rendre compte des bouleversements que cela allait apporter dans son fragile foyer, ainsi que des risques pour sa santé. L'accouchement était toujours délicat et, pour une jeune fille encore adolescente, les risques de complication étaient élevés. Là où Lydia ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un nouveau jeu, Elizabeth, elle, s'inquiétait déjà du futur sort de sa sœur et de son enfant à naître.

Ce fut William qui lui apporta le soulagement qu'elle espérait. Il n'avait en effet pas mis longtemps à se rendre compte que son épouse se rongeait les sangs, et lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de la nouvelle il l'avait rassurée :

_ Ne vous en faites pas, Lizzie, votre sœur est assez têtue pour tirer son épingle du jeu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et puis Wickham n'est pas idiot. Il sait bien que sa position est encore précaire et qu'il peut perdre gros s'il ne se comporte pas de façon acceptable.

_ Mais qui l'empêchera de délaisser Lydia dès que les premiers soucis se présenteront ?

_ Personne. Pour vous donner mon opinion, je pense d'ailleurs que cela arrivera tôt ou tard, et peut-être même que cela permettrait à Lydia de remettre les pieds sur terre. C'est encore une enfant, mais il faudra pourtant bien qu'elle apprenne...

_ Mais Wickham ne s'intéresse pas à elle, il serait capable de la jeter à la rue, si elle l'encombrait trop !

_ Bien sûr que non ! protesta Darcy. Je le crois en effet très capable de rendre votre sœur malheureuse, mais au pire ce sera en reprenant sa passion pour le jeu. Et, Lizzie, vous savez bien que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à votre sœur ou son enfant, elle peut compter, malgré son attitude ingrate, sur une famille aimante et soudée qui ne la laissera jamais dans le besoin. Que ce soit à Pemberley ou à Netherfield, deux bouches de plus à nourrir ne feraient pas une grosse différence...

Sur ces mots, l'effervescence dans l'esprit d'Elizabeth se calma peu à peu. Lydia était définitivement inconsciente de la chance inouïe qu'elle avait d'avoir auprès d'elle une famille tolérante qui ne la laisserait jamais livrée à elle-même, car malgré les frasques et les paroles blessantes qu'elle pouvait avoir parfois, son aînée avait toujours été soucieuse de son bien-être. Après tout, Elizabeth se souvenait bien de l'enfant charmante que sa sœur avait été, toujours gaie et enjouée, et cherchant à faire rire les gens autour d'elle. Même si l'insouciance, chez Lydia, se transformait souvent en sottise, elle était rarement méchante.

Toutefois, malgré les commentaires rassurants de Darcy, Elizabeth accrut sa surveillance autour de la trop jeune Mrs Wickham. Elle se mit à en entretenir une correspondance encore plus serrée avec Jane, qui lui faisait part de chaque nouvelle arrivant de Longbourn, où Lydia séjournait encore. Ainsi, ce fut Jane qui lui apprit que leur sœur avait finalement annoncé sa grossesse à leurs parents, et que si Mr Bennet avait froncé les sourcils et laissé un pli amer se former au coin des lèvres, Mrs Bennet, elle, avait prit le parti de s'en réjouir.

Parfois, Elizabeth se demandait si le comportement de sa mère n'était pas tout simplement une façon d'apaiser des angoisses plus profondes.

* * *

Un matin, alors qu'Elizabeth sortait de la bibliothèque, frissonnant sous le brusque changement de température et serrant autour de ses épaules le châle qu'elle portait, elle aperçut Mr Lewis, au milieu du hall, qui enfilait son épais manteau tout en discutant avec Darcy. Deux commis emportaient une grosse malle sanglée de cuir, et par la porte entrouverte la jeune femme remarqua la neige qui tombait et la voiture qui attendait dans la rue.

Elle s'approcha.

_ Mr Lewis, vous nous quittez déjà ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

L'homme, qui allait répliquer à Darcy sur une question que ce dernier lui avait posée, jeta un regard fuyant à sa maîtresse et se tut brusquement. Malgré tous les efforts de la jeune Mrs Darcy, elle n'était pas encore parvenue à amadouer le régisseur de son mari, qui, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, la considérait toujours avec méfiance et ne lui répondait jamais que du bout des lèvres. Heureusement, cela ne dérangeait pas Elizabeth, qui ne le croisait que fort peu, et qui, amusée par ce comportement, ne s'était jamais départie face à lui d'une irréprochable et aimable politesse.

_ Mr Lewis rentre à Pemberley, ma chérie, répondit Darcy. Il y a quelques problèmes à régler là-bas, avant notre retour du printemps.

_ Rien de grave, je l'espère ? continua Elizabeth.

_ Rien qui concerne les dames, en tout cas... madame, répondit Lewis.

_ Je vois…

_ Monsieur, reprit le régisseur en se tournant vers Darcy, je vous écrirai dès mon arrivée, lorsque j'aurais constaté par moi-même la situation et ce que nous pourrons faire pour y remédier.

_ Bien entendu, Mr Lewis. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage, nous nous reverrons dans quelques semaines.

Le régisseur s'inclina une dernière fois, puis remonta son manteau le plus haut possible et quitta la maison. Darcy observa son départ, puis passa un bras affectueux à la taille de sa femme.

_ Hé bien, mon cher, j'ignore ce que j'ai fait à ce pauvre Mr Lewis, mais il ne semble jamais très à l'aise en ma compagnie.

Darcy eut un léger rire.

_ Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour lui, ce n'est qu'un vieux bougon. J'ai pu constater qu'il agit de la sorte avec toutes les femmes qu'il croise.

_ Vraiment ? Et n'y a-t-il pas une Mrs Lewis pour adoucir un peu ce mauvais caractère ?

_ Non, je crois que le brave homme ne s'est jamais marié. Il est vrai qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup la compagnie des dames et se conduit avec elles comme un véritable ours, mais je dois dire en revanche qu'il est particulièrement intelligent, travaillant et fidèle. Je ne sais ce que je deviendrai sans lui !

Ils quittèrent enfin le hall glacial et Elizabeth suivit son mari dans son bureau. Alors qu'elle se réchauffait les mains devant le foyer, elle s'exclama soudain par dessus son épaule :

_ Mon Dieu, mais l'absence de Mr Lewis signifie-t-elle que je vais enfin vous avoir tout à moi ?

Darcy, qui s'était mis à ranger quelques papiers, leva la tête vers elle, se mit à rire et vint glisser ses bras autour d'elle.

_ Mais oui, mon amour, je suis tout à vous... chuchota-il en glissant un baiser dans son cou.

* * *

De fait, Darcy fut, les jours suivants, bien plus disponible qu'il ne l'avait été depuis leur retour du Hertfordshire, lorsqu'il avait repris ses visites chez ses fermiers. Si la jeune Georgiana semblait avoir l'habitude de ces absences prolongées et de ces heures entières passées dans le bureau sans qu'on puisse le déranger, Lizzie, elle, se languissait de l'ambiance animée – voire agitée ! – de la maison Longbourn et du monde qui tournoyait en permanence autour d'elle. À l'époque, elle cherchait le plus souvent à s'isoler dans la lecture ou le grand air, mais maintenant qu'elle vivait dans ces maisons si majestueuses et si calmes, le joyeux remue-ménage de son enfance lui manquait.

Une après-midi, alors qu'une épaisse couche de neige fraîche recouvrait les trottoirs et qu'un soleil éclatant baignait Londres d'une lumière vive, Lizzie proposa une promenade au parc.

_ Par ce froid ? s'exclama Georgiana. Ne ferions-nous pas mieux de rester bien au chaud auprès du feu ?

_ Georgiana, ne me dites pas que vous ignorez ce plaisir ! Se promener sous un beau soleil comme celui-ci, en respirant de l'air bien frais et vivifiant, il n'y a rien de tel pour vous faire aimer l'hiver !

Darcy intervint.

_ J'avoue que je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé laisser Georgiana sortir par ce temps, de peur qu'elle ne prenne quelque coup de froid.

_ Sottises ! Le grand air renforce la santé, au contraire, et ce sont les petites choses chétives et trop prudentes qui souffrent de faiblesses à force de ne s'exposer à rien...

Son mari fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est toute une opinion que vous avez-là, ma chère Lizzie… dit-il sur un ton grave, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire de temps à autre pour rappeler sa femme à l'ordre.

Cette dernière, réalisant alors que ses paroles pouvaient effectivement blesser sa belle-sœur, se rattrapa aussitôt.

_ Oh, excusez-moi Georgiana, ce n'est certainement pas vous que j'inclus au nombre des petites choses chétives, dit-elle en serrant affectueusement le bras de la jeune fille.

_ Pour en revenir à votre proposition, reprit Darcy, je trouve malgré tout que c'est une excellente idée : nous pourrions nous habiller chaudement et nous rendre jusqu'au parc.

La jeune Georgiana, qui ne sortait de la maison qu'en de rares occasions et le plus souvent accompagnée de sa gouvernante, s'emmitoufla exagérément dans des fourrures qui faisaient disparaître la moitié de son joli visage mutin. D'abord un peu méfiante, craignant la neige, elle finit pourtant par se détendre très rapidement, laissant son caractère encore enfantin reprendre le dessus. En l'espace d'une demi-heure, réchauffée par la marche sur les trottoirs enneigés, elle se débarrassa de son manchon et du col de fourrure qu'elle avait noué serré sur sa gorge. Un rouge plein de vie lui était monté aux joues et ses yeux pétillaient des larmes que le froid provoquait. Elle souriait sans cesse et faisait parfois de petits sauts de cabri pour éviter un amoncellement de neige.

Derrière elle, une main passée au bras de son mari, Elizabeth marchait elle aussi avec plaisir et entrain, ravie de voir qu'elle était parvenue à sortir ses deux Darcy du cocon où ils avaient tendance à s'enfermer, même lorsque Darcy ne travaillait pas. On aurait dit parfois qu'il était frileux d'affronter la ville – sans que cela n'ait rien à voir avec la température extérieure ! – alors qu'Elizabeth, en revanche, devenait folle à rester enfermée trop longtemps dans la maison.

Arrivés au parc, ils se promenèrent un moment autour du petit étang gelé. La neige était tombée deux jours auparavant et seules les allées principales avaient été dégagées, laissant sur les étendues d'herbe une épaisseur moelleuse où batifolaient quelques enfants et à laquelle Elizabeth ne résista pas longtemps. Un des enfants, maladroit, envoya une boule de neige qui tomba sur le sentier, tout près d'elle. Interdit, s'attendant visiblement à se faire disputer, le jeune garçon s'immobilisa et bredouilla quelques excuses. Et au lieu d'une remontrance, Elizabeth lui adresse un sourire canaille : quittant le bras de son mari – qui ne manqua pas de protester en la voyant faire – elle oublia un moment sa tenue, son rang et sa dignité de Mrs Darcy, et remonta sans ménagement ses jupons pour s'enfoncer dans la neige épaisse et poursuivre le garçon qui s'enfuit en riant aux éclats.

_ Elizabeth ! Vous allez abîmer votre robe ! lui cria Georgiana.

_ C'est sans importance ! Venez ! répondit celle-ci en riant, et en lançant de la neige en direction de l'enfant qui courut se protéger derrière un de ses camarades de jeu.

Laissant les enfants à leurs jeux, Elizabeth abandonna sa poursuite et revint vers Georgiana et Darcy, en pataugeant dans la neige.

_ Elle est extraordinaire ! cria-t-elle en désignant la neige au sol. Toute molle et toute légère, on dirait de la farine fraîchement moulue ! Venez, vous verrez !

Dans l'allée du parc, sa belle-sœur trépignait, visiblement partagée entre l'envie de rejoindre Elizabeth et le devoir de rester convenable. Elle lança plusieurs coups d'œil en direction de son frère.

_ Allons, soupira Darcy d'un air faussement désolé, allez donc la rejoindre…

Georgiana, un large sourire aux lèvres, ne se fit pas prier et leva à son tour ses jupons pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à mi-mollet dans la neige en poussant de petits cris de plaisir.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes s'amusaient dans la neige depuis un moment, sous le regard patient de Darcy qui les suivait de loin, dans l'allée principale, lorsqu'un couple de passants s'arrêta auprès de lui et engagea la conversation.

Aussitôt, Elizabeth fit signe à Georgiana qui, absorbée dans sa contemplation d'un buisson aux feuilles élégamment recouvertes de glace, n'avait rien remarqué.

_ Je crois que votre frère a retrouvé des amis, lui dit-elle. Nous devrions aller les saluer.

Docilement, Georgiana emboîta le pas à sa belle-sœur et toute deux rejoignirent le sentier, en peinant dans la neige molle. Elles arrivèrent auprès de Darcy complètement essoufflées, les joues rouges et les jupes crottées.

En les entendant, Lord et Lady Hastings tournèrent vers elles un regard d'abord soupçonneux, puis stupéfait lorsqu'ils les reconnurent, et enfin légèrement dégoûté en voyant leur tenue. Mais bien vite, ils se composèrent l'un et l'autre un air aimable et les saluèrent poliment.

_ Mrs Darcy, votre époux nous disait justement combien vous aimiez le grand air. Il semble vous réussir à merveille, fit Lady Hastings avec un sourire.

_ En effet, répondit Elizabeth en essayant de reprendre une voix normale malgré son essoufflement. Et je suis en train de convertir ma sœur, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en direction de Georgiana.

_ Mr Darcy, vous devez être bien heureux que votre sœur ne soit plus seul, fit lord Hastings. À son âge, le piano ne suffit plus, il lui fallait bien une dame de compagnie pour partager ses petits secrets de jeune fille... Comptez-vous bientôt la faire entrer dans le monde ?

La façon avec laquelle il avait insisté sur le « votre sœur » et comparé la jeune maîtresse de Pemberley à une simple dame de compagnie fit aussitôt comprendre à Elizabeth qu'il la corrigeait vertement. Sous des dehors affables, Lord Hastings soulignait en réalité d'un trait acéré le fait que Georgiana était avant tout la véritable sœur de Darcy, et non pas celle d'Elizabeth.

Une façon détournée de montrer que seule la jeune fille était une véritable Darcy.

Toutefois, ce fut dit avec tant de finesse que les convenances étaient respectées. Elizabeth accusa donc le coup en se mordant les lèvres sans rien dire, heureuse de voir que l'innocente Georgiana ne se rendait pas encore compte de ce genre d'attaques. Mr Darcy, en revanche, jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme. Lui aussi avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion.

La conversation continua pourtant d'un ton léger, voguant ici et là sur les banalités d'usage, et Elizabeth en profita pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer. Elle remit sur son visage le sourire charmant qu'elle utilisait toujours pour faire face avec élégance à ce genre de pique.

Mais, elle rangea mentalement Lord et Lady Hastings dans la catégorie des adversaires, cette fois pour de bon.

* * *

Elizabeth n'entendit reparler qu'une seule fois de Lady Cavendish. C'était un après-midi où elle avait réussi à emmener son mari passer l'après-midi en ville et où ils se reposaient un moment dans un salon de thé.

Ils croisèrent, à une table voisine, un couple de connaissances de Darcy. Cette fois irréprochable dans sa tenue et son attitude, face à des gens qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois, Elizabeth se sentait plus à son aise que lors de la rencontre avec les Hastings. Aussi se montra-t-elle tout à fait détendue, gaie et charmante, leur faisant visiblement la meilleure impression.

Puis, au détour d'une conversation anodine, l'homme laissa échapper un commentaire au sujet de Lady Cavendish, dont tout Londres savait qu'elle se préparait pour sa cure de printemps à Bath. Généralement, c'était l'occasion pour une partie de la société de la suivre afin de se refaire une santé dans les sources chaudes, après un hiver en ville.

L'homme, qui avait parlé innocemment, reçut un coup de coude de la part de son épouse et réalisa aussitôt sa bévue. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il s'adressait à Mr Darcy, dont l'altercation avec la duchesse avait fait grand bruit plusieurs semaines auparavant. Le pauvre essaya bien maladroitement de se tirer d'affaire en essayant de faire dévier le sujet sur Bath et ses occupants, mais Darcy profita de l'occasion.

_ Ma foi, comment se porte la duchesse ? demanda-t-il aimablement. L'avez-vous croisée récemment ?

_ Mon épouse était justement chez une de ses dames de compagnie la semaine passée. N'est-ce pas, ma chère ?

_ Oui, oui. Elles m'ont affirmé que la duchesse se portait comme un charme. D'ailleurs, nous ne manquerons pas de la voir, nous nous rendons à Bath le mois prochain…

_ Je suis heureux de l'entendre, continua Darcy. Saluez-la pour moi, voulez-vous ?

Elizabeth ne dit rien, mais elle admira l'habileté avec laquelle son mari enterrait à la fois la hache de guerre et les rumeurs. La scène qui venait de se dérouler n'allait pas manquer de se répandre à Londres aussi bien qu'à Bath, et de ce scandale on ne retiendrait plus, finalement, que la dignité de gentleman de Mr Darcy.

* * *

Comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire parfois, lorsque son mari passait la journée à travailler, Elizabeth, ce matin-là, s'était installée dans son bureau, près de lui. Assise dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée, elle lisait paisiblement sans le déranger. Darcy n'avait pas besoin de lui faire la conversation pour qu'elle aime profiter de sa présence : ces longues journées tranquilles et silencieuses, peuplées uniquement des bruits familiers de la maison et du piano de Georgiana, étaient pour la jeune femme tout aussi agréables que les sorties en ville ou les échanges parfois animés qu'elle pouvait avoir avec son mari ou sa belle-sœur.

Darcy, à la recherche d'un papier qu'il ne trouvait pas, avait étalé sur son bureau un énorme fouillis et grommelait de temps à autres lorsqu'il pensait avoir enfin mis la main sur ce qu'il cherchait et s'apercevait qu'il s'agissait encore d'autre chose.

_ Il vous vaudrait un secrétaire particulier, lui avait dit sa femme en lui proposant une aide qu'il avait refusée.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de secrétaire, avait-il aussitôt répondu avec l'air de celui qui veut se montrer en contrôle de la situation. Mr Lewis et moi avons nos habitudes et tout fonctionne très bien lorsqu'il est là. Je ne comprends pas… Il a dû emporter ce fichu reçu en oubliant de me le dire…

Elizabeth s'était tue et l'avait laissé fouiller dans ses papiers en le regardant du coin de l'œil, amusée.

Darcy avait ouvert une armoire remplie de livres et de cahiers. Il s'y était enfoui d'un air concentré, les sourcils froncés, lorsqu'on frappa un discret coup à la porte. Le majordome entra, portant sur un plateau le courrier qui venait d'arriver.

_ Monsieur est occupé, fit Elizabeth en se levant. Laissez, je vais lui porter.

Elle prit des mains le plateau chargé de lettres et congédia le serviteur.

_ William ? fit-elle doucement. Où voulez-vous que je pose tout cela ?

_ Sur le bureau, répondit-il sans se déconcentrer.

Levant un sourcil perplexe, Elizabeth observa le bureau recouvert de papiers en tous genres. Puis elle posa le plateau en plein milieu.

_ Oh, votre tant vous écrit, fit-elle en reconnaissant le cachet de Rosings Park sur la lettre qui se trouvait en haut de la pile.

Darcy ne répondit pas.

_ Cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu de ses nouvelles, continua Elizabeth sur un ton léger. J'espère qu'elle se porte bien.

_ Elle se porte très bien.

Cette fois, il avait répondu d'un ton un peu sec qui montrait à quel point le sujet restait sensible. Fermant l'armoire, il revint vers sa femme et soupira.

_ Elle m'écrit presque chaque semaine depuis notre mariage, avoua-t-il enfin. Je suppose qu'elle m'invite encore à Rosings Park.

_ Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous jamais dit ?

_ Parce qu'elle évite toujours soigneusement de vous inviter, vous, et que je ne me présenterai nulle part où mon épouse ne sera pas elle aussi acceptée. Et puis je ne veux pas que Lady Catherine fasse partie de la nouvelle famille que nous formons, même en tant que simple sujet de conversation, répondit-il.

_ William !

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de disputer son mari.

_ Vous avez tort. Lady Catherine _fait_ partie de notre famille, que vous le vouliez ou non.

_ J'ai juste voulu vous épargner, Lizzie…

_ Je comprends votre intention, et je vous en remercie, mais vous avec tout de même tort. Plus vous éviterez de lui rendre visite et plus elle vous en voudra. C'est votre tante, après tout, la sœur de votre mère ! Vous lui devez votre loyauté !

Darcy, debout derrière son bureau, prit dans ses mains la lettre de Catherine et la tritura un instant, sans l'ouvrir.

_ Si je vais à Rosings Park, ce sera sans vous, Lizzie…

_ Je le sais bien. Mais croyez-vous vraiment que je vais m'en formaliser ? Je connais l'opinion de votre tante à mon sujet et je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre elle. Qu'elle agisse donc comme elle le souhaite. Quant à moi, je pourrais profiter de l'occasion pour rendre visite à Charlotte, qu'en dites-vous ?

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, finalement convaincu, Darcy laissa sa sœur à Londres et partit pour le Kent en compagnie de son épouse.

Ils s'installèrent à l'auberge du village, Darcy ayant refusé de loger seul à Rosings Park. Charlotte avait spontanément proposé de les accueillir chez elle, mais en sentant la tension que cela pourrait créer entre Lady Catherine et les Collins, Elizabeth avait aussitôt refusé. « Lady Catherine me considère comme une pestiférée », avait-elle écrit à son amie, « et à ses yeux je suis contagieuse. Mieux vaut que tu restes en bons termes avec elle et que toi et ton mari gardiez une position neutre dans cette affaire. »

Mr Collins, en effet, était mortifié rien qu'à l'idée qu'Elizabeth – à propos de qui il avait entendu les pires horreurs dans les salons de Rosings Park – ose se montrer dans le comté et se permette de rendre visite à Charlotte. Heureusement, cette dernière tint bon : si elle accepta finalement qu'Elizabeth soit logée à l'auberge, elle refusa catégoriquement qu'on l'empêche de la voir et de l'inviter à prendre le thé chez elle.

Ainsi, les deux amies se revirent régulièrement pendant toute la durée du séjour des Darcy dans le Kent. La neige n'avait pas encore fondu et la terre était dure sous les pieds, mais cela n'empêcha pas les deux jeunes femmes de se promener dans la campagne, revenant au bout d'une heure ou deux, le nez et les doigts gelés, pour se réchauffer autour d'une bonne tasse de thé en bavardant.

_ Lizzie, dit Charlotte dès le deuxième jour, il faut que je vous annonce quelque chose…

Elizabeth tressaillit, devinant déjà de quoi il s'agissait.

_ Je vais avoir un enfant, acheva son amie.

La jeune Mrs Darcy s'en était réjouie et avait pris son amie dans ses bras en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur possible, mais son cœur à elle s'était serré en songeant à Lydia qui allait accoucher au début de l'été. Sans compter qu'avec tous ces mariages qui s'étaient produits depuis moins d'un an, elle devait bien s'attendre à ce que sa sœur Jane lui annonce la même chose prochainement. Ou bien à ce que ce soit son tour à elle de tomber enceinte.

Et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir partager William pour le moment. Les seuls rôles d'épouse et d'amante lui convenaient très bien.

* * *

Le matin, lorsque Darcy partait passer la journée à Rosings Park et que Charlotte vaquait à ses occupations quotidiennes, Elizabeth quittait l'auberge pour aller se promener seule dans le sous-bois auquel le village était accoté. Il n'avait pas neigé ces derniers jours et le chemin qui traversait la forêt avait été suffisamment emprunté par les voitures et les charrettes pour qu'il soit praticable à pieds sans demander de gros efforts.

La jeune femme marchait depuis un moment lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle le bruit d'un attelage. Se retournant, elle aperçut une voiture d'un noir lustré, attelée de deux bêtes, qui avançaient au petit trop, sans se presser. Une promenade, sans doute. Habituée, Elizabeth s'enfonça alors de quelques pas dans la neige du bas-côté pour laisser passer l'attelage sans lui prêter plus d'importance. Puis elle reprit son chemin.

Un moment plus tard, elle retrouva la voiture noire en haut d'un petit promontoire. Deux dames, vêtues de sombre, en étaient descendues et se délaissaient les jambes en admirant le petit panorama qu'on avait de là-haut. Ce ne fut qu'en approchant encore de quelques dizaines de pas qu'Elizabeth reconnut sur la voiture les armoiries dorées de Rosings.

Devant elle se trouvait Anne, en compagnie de sa gouvernante.

Un instant la jeune femme hésita. Si Lady Catherine avait été présente, elle aurait sans doute attendu que l'austère comtesse tourne d'elle-même les talons – ce qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas manqué de faire. Mais Anne n'était pas sa mère, et de toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive, Elizabeth était désormais liée à la famille de Bourgh et ne pouvait décemment pas les ignorer.

Elle continua donc son chemin. Le cocher la vit arriver, mais il se contenta de la suivre d'un regard curieux tandis qu'elle approchait des deux dames. Absorbées par le paysage, ces dernières ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée.

_ Quel plaisir de vous revoir, Miss Anne ! fit-elle avec engouement et bonne humeur. Mr Darcy me disait hier qu'il vous avait trouvée en grande forme, et je suis heureuse de pouvoir le constater moi aussi… C'est un paysage, magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Anne de Bourgh, en reconnaissant Elizabeth, rougit violemment et ses lèvres tremblèrent un moment tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

_ En effet, madame, finit-elle par dire d'une voix timide. C'est un endroit que j'aime beaucoup.

_ Avec raison ! renchérit aussitôt Elizabeth pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son hésitation et qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à bavarder innocemment. D'ailleurs, ce doit être magnifique en été ! Vous me semblez beaucoup aimer les promenades au grand air, est-ce que je me trompe ?

Anne esquissa un vague sourire. Quant à sa gouvernante, elle s'était discrètement éloignée pour laisser aux deux femmes un peu d'intimité.

_ En voiture seulement... Ma mère me conseille de toujours user modérément de la marche à pieds, elle dit que trop d'effort est mauvais pour le cœur.

_ Il faut dire que votre attelage est magnifique, ce doit être un véritable plaisir, répondit gentiment Elizabeth.

Malgré les réticences et le malaise de Miss de Bourgh, l'enthousiasme et la gentillesse d'Elizabeth parvinrent peu à peu à détendre l'atmosphère. C'était la première fois que les deux femmes bavardaient ensemble, car Anne s'était montrée parfaitement silencieuse lors du passage d'Elizabeth à Rosings, il y avait de cela près d'un an. Toutefois, soucieuse de ne pas imposer sa présence trop longtemps, Elizabeth dernière échangea encore quelques amabilités, s'informa poliment de la santé de Lady Catherine, puis elle souhaita une excellente journée et s'en revint vers le village.

Ce fut visiblement la bonne attitude à adopter pour ne pas effaroucher la timide Anne de Bourgh, car dès le lendemain les deux jeunes femmes se croisèrent de nouveau au même endroit. Cette fois, Anne fit arrêter la voiture à la hauteur d'Elizabeth. Bien qu'elle ne propose pas à la jeune Mrs Darcy de monter, elles bavardèrent tout de même agréablement pendant quelques minutes. Le surlendemain, elles se croisèrent à nouveau, toujours à la même heure et au même endroit, au point qu'Elizabeth éclata de rire en notant à quel point elles étaient – aussi bien l'une que l'autre – attachées à leurs habitudes et destinées à se voir tous les jours. Cela fit rire Anne aussi, qui se permit même de descendre de voiture et de marcher un moment aux côtés d'Elizabeth.

La jeune femme, sous ses robes sombres et son air triste, cachait effectivement une grande mélancolie et un profond malaise. Elle ne parlait d'elle et de ses activités qu'en fonction de ce que sa mère en pensait : Lady Catherine était omniprésente dans les conversations. Pour la détourner un peu de cette ombre écrasante qu'était la comtesse, Elizabeth se mit à parler plus souvent de son mari, et du colonel Fitzwilliam qu'elle aimait beaucoup et qui avait visiblement une influence apaisante sur la jeune héritière de Rosings. Parler de ses cousins la détournait – au moins pour un moment – de sa mère trop présente.

Curieuse de savoir si son nom circulait à Rosings, Elizabeth parla à Darcy de ses rencontres avec Anne. Celui en fut réellement surpris.

_ Vous avez réussi à lui parler ? s'étonna-t-il.

_ Bien sûr, voyons. Elle est d'un caractère timide, cela va sans dire, mais elle a tout de même une langue pour répondre à mes questions !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, corrigea Darcy. Il se trouve juste que… disons que vous êtes une personne dont on doit éviter de parler devant la comtesse, et j'aurais plutôt pensé que Miss Anne, en vous croisant par hasard, aurait eu tendance à s'enfuir.

_ Alors elle n'a jamais dit que nous nous étions rencontrées ces derniers jours ?

_ Non, elle n'en a pas soufflé un mot.

Élizabeth était resté songeuse. Elle ne cherchait qu'à se faire accepter – ou au moins tolérer – par la famille et les amis de son mari, mais elle savait qu'elle devait rester prudente et jouer finement.

_ Croyez-vous que je doive cesser de la voir ? Si sa mère l'apprenait et lui en voulait…

_ Je ne pense pas, répondit-il après avoir pris un moment pour y réfléchir. Après tout, Miss Anne n'est plus une enfant. C'est à elle de décider si elle vous accepte ou non.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Les deux jeunes femmes se revirent une dernière fois, peu avant le retour des Darcy pour Londres. Cette fois, comme si elle regrettait déjà sa compagnie, Anne se montra envers Elizabeth plus encline aux confidences.

_ Depuis votre mariage, à mon cousin et vous-même, ma mère cherche à tout prix à me marier. Chaque semaine nous avons un invité à table, il s'agit chaque fois d'un célibataire…

_ Et vous, Anne ? N'avez-vous pas envie de vous marier ? Vous pourriez quitter Rosings Park et vivre enfin votre propre vie.

_ Ma vie, je la voudrais au couvent. Je crois que j'y serais plus à ma place, mais Mère ne voudra jamais.

_ Au couvent ? s'exclama Elizabeth.

_ Oh, ne vous moquez pas, je vous en prie. Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'un mari ?

Elles marchèrent un instant en silence, puis Elizabeth demanda doucement.

_ Regrettez-vous de ne pas avoir pu vous marier avec Mr Darcy ?

Anne baissa les yeux.

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est mon cousin, je le connais depuis l'enfance. Et puis il a toujours été gentil avec moi…

_ Je regrette de vous l'avoir pris, dans ce cas.

_ Oh, ne regrettez rien ! Il a l'air si heureux, si tranquille, depuis qu'il vous a épousée ! Vous lui faites certainement un très grand bien.

_ Alors je vous souhaite de trouver un jour un mari tel que celui-là, ne put que conclure Elizabeth en essayant de consoler la jeune femme.

Elles se quittèrent peu après. Mais alors qu'elles approchaient de la voiture – où attendait la gouvernante d'Anne – cette dernière s'arrêta et prit le bras d'Elizabeth.

_ Madame, dit-elle, puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

_ Bien entendu !

_ Seriez-vous assez gentille pour m'écrire ? Je serai heureuse d'avoir de vos nouvelles…

Elizabeth, flattée par cette demande, embrassa Anne sur la joue et lui répondit avec chaleur :

_ Bien entendu, je vous écrirai avec grand plaisir…

* * *

Au grand dam de sa tante, Darcy était venu plusieurs fois rendre visite aux Collins en compagnie de son épouse. Contrairement à ce qu'Elizabeth avait longtemps cru, il n'avait pas de mépris envers les gens plus simples que ce à quoi il était habitué : sa froideur première n'était que l'effet de sa réserve naturelle, et il avait depuis longtemps compris que la valeur des individus ne se mesurait pas à leur niveau dans la société. S'il était capable d'endurer les épanchements parfois déplacés de Mrs Bennet, il pouvait parfaitement supporter quelques heures les sermons de Mr Collins. Et puis en comparaison des heures austères passées en compagnie de sa tante, le cottage du pasteur lui semblait toujours bien accueillant. Lady Catherine avait beau respecter tous les usages envers son neveu, il y avait entre eux un froid terrible qui faisaient de chaque visite à Rosings Park une contrainte. Darcy ne s'y rendait que pour se plier à ses devoirs de neveu… et aux conseils de sa femme.

Darcy n'était pas le seul à trouver agréable les moments passés en compagnie des Collins. En dehors de son amie Charlotte, qui était évidemment l'intérêt principal pour Elizabeth, celle-ci se laissa attendrir bien malgré elle par Mr Collins, qui attendait l'arrivée de son premier enfant avec impatience. Le cousin Collins lui avait toujours paru un homme servile et un peu bête, trop occupé à plaire aux autres, mais elle se rendait compte qu'il entourait Charlotte de petites attentions charmantes et qu'il faisait déjà pour son futur enfant – un fils, il en était persuadé – des projets extraordinaires. Au quotidien, Mr Collins restait ancré dans ses convictions rigides, mais n'en était pas moins touchant.

_ Lady Catherine doit être satisfaite d'apprendre que tu es enceinte, avait dit un jour Elizabeth à son amie, elle qui est toujours si préoccupée de la situation personnelle de son pasteur…

Charlotte avait haussé les épaules.

_ Détrompe-toi, elle ne se préoccupe absolument pas de mon état. Pour elle, un enfant n'a d'intérêt que lorsqu'il peut hériter de quelque chose et devenir un instrument politique.

Elizabeth en avait ouvert une bouche toute ronde de surprise. Un tel discours, chez Charlotte, la stupéfiait.

_ Ne crois pas que je sois dupe de ce que je vis ici, ma chère Lizzie. Je sais très bien où est ma place et à quoi m'en tenir. Mais je t'assure que cet enfant-là ne manquera jamais de l'affection de sa mère, même s'il ne fera jamais un gros héritage…


End file.
